Novia a la Fuerza
by Eli'GranchWhite
Summary: Candy siempre había querido tener una familia, una verdadera a la que pudiera amar, querer y que la quisiera. Pero cuando su padre la obligo a suplantar a su hermana gemela en la ceremonia, nunca imagino que Susana no aparecería para tomar su lugar como lo había prometido.El novio acepto el cambio, pues necesitaba una esposa y una madre para su hija.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Holaaaaaa.. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo 1

Apenas pudo reprimir la risita nerviosa cuando él la levantó en brazos. Era el champaña, por supuesto, no había otra razón para que se riera así. Aún llevaba puesto el conjunto de satén blanco que había sido su vestido de boda.

¡Su vestido de boda!

El restaurante en el que su padre había efectuado la recepción quedaba a sólo ocho calles, por lo que no tenía objeto cambiarse allá. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. El vestido, que había sido cortado y cosido con destreza para su dueña, le quedaba muy ajustado sobre el busto que era más grande y ceñía sus caderas al grado de que la tela parecía que se rompería.

—**Me alegra verte sonreír** —le dijo él**—. No recuerdo haber visto una novia tan melancólica.**

Ella miró sus ojos café oscuro.

El mechón de cabello castaño había caído otra vez sobre su cara, pero como tenía los dos brazos ocupados, no podía hacerlo hacia atrás. Ella levantó un dedo y lo hizo por él, mientras comenzaba a subir los tres escalones de mármol que conducían hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Joy Street. Miró con rapidez la construcción: era angosta, tenía dos ventanas en cada lado de la puerta, pero sus ladrillos rojos se elevaban en cuatro pisos, entre dos enormes edificios de apartamentos. El respiraba agitado cuando llegaron al pequeño porche.

—**Has subido de peso, amor** —una mujer madura abrió la puerta. El entró con rapidez en el vestíbulo y bajó a su esposa con un suspiro de alivio—. **Demasiado trabajo en la oficina** —sonrió**—. Tengo que volver a ponerme en forma. Esta es la señora Hudley, mi ama de llaves, cocinera, madre suplente...**

—**¡Vamos, señor Grandchester!** — interrumpió la mujer—. **Bienvenida a Joy Street, señora Grandchester —**extendió su mano tibia. Candy Susana pudo estrecharla antes que la quitara. Había un destello extraño en los ojos grises del ama de llaves, pero Candy estaba demasiado confundida, para notarlo.

Todo comenzó cuando a las seis de la mañana salió de su apartamento compartido en el pueblo de Beltown. Había planeado conducir hasta Boston para ver a su padre y arreglar el asunto de los documentos, calculó que regresaría a tiempo para acudir a la cita que tenía a las tres con su nuevo jefe, el director de la escuela primaria del pueblo. ¿Y en lugar de eso? ¡Lotería! Candy Grandchester, se convirtió en novia.

—_**Entretenlo hasta la media noche, entonces ya todo estará arreglado**_ —le murmuró su padre en la recepción. ¿Entretenerlo hasta la media noche? El enorme reloj de péndulo que estaba en el descanso de la escalera indicaba que eran las ocho y el castaño que miraba sus cientos sesenta y dos centímetros de feminidad, no parecía ser un hombre fácil de entretener durante cuatro horas.

Por primera vez en este día alocado se formaba una opinión acerca de él. Medía casi dos metros y su constitución era más similar a un tanque ligero que a un jugador de fútbol. Su cabello castaño estaba veteado,. Su cara bronceada albergaba unos ojos azul oscuros y centelleantes.

—**No queremos comer, señora Hudley** —dijo él**—. ¿Por qué no toma el resto de la noche libre? ¿Está todo arreglado?**

—**Todo en orden** —respondió el ama de llaves—, **pero hay mucha comida preparada. ¿Está segura de que no quiere comer, señora Grandchester?**

_Señora Grandchester._ El nombre seguía sonando en sus oídos. Necesitaba una excusa, algo que aplazara su visita a la alcoba nupcial.

"¡Estoy casada con este sujeto y ni siquiera sé cuál es su nombre de pila!"

—**Sí, tengo mucha hambre, señora Hudley.**

—**De seguro querrás cambiarte ese vestido por algo más cómodo** —la tomó del brazo y caminó uno o dos pasos en dirección a la escalera.

—**No, yo... yo... preferiría un bocadillo y una vez arriba creo...**

—**Tienes razón** —sonrió—, **una vez arriba ya no bajarás, al menos no esta noche. Muy bien, señora Hudley, adelante. ¿Vendrá en la mañana?**

—**Por supuesto, señor Grandchester** —el ama de llaves sonrió por primera vez, abrió una puerta interior y bajó unos escalones, perdiéndose de vista.

—**Hay un apartamento en el sótano** —le explicó él—. **No has tenido oportunidad de ver nada aparte del dormitorio. La señora Hudley y su marido viven abajo y la cocina está por aquí** —su mano se cerró sobre su brazo y la condujo por la puerta que estaba detrás de la escalera. No había salida, se había casado con este hombre y le temía. ¿Y qué sucedería con su nuevo trabajo? ¿Con su cita con el director? De pronto se detuvo en seco.

—**Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica** —balbuceó.

—**¡Dios mío! ¿En tu noche de bodas?**

—**Yo... es necesario.**

—**Muy bien, así que tienes que hacerlo. Hay un teléfono aquí en el estudio, traeré un par de emparedados. ¿Quieres beber algo?**

—**Sí, leche.**

—**¿Leche? ¿Qué pretendes, Susana? Nunca pides leche.**

—**Leche** —insistió sintiéndose desdichada.

Movió la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—**No estás tratando de decirme que estás embarazada, ¿o sí?**

—**¡Embarazada!** —gritó ruborizada**—. ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así?** —cerró los puños y deseó golpearlo, antes de darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era.

—**No te sulfures, sabes que es posible. ¿Cuántos fines de semana has pasado en mi habitación durante los meses anteriores?** —su estrepitosa risa era de alegría.

Ella le dio la espalda, luchando por controlarse. No pudo contener el torrente de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, igual que lo había hecho cuando estaba frente al altar. Se estremeció, apretando los puños contra el pecho.

—**Adelante, haz tu llamada** —insistió, ella oyó sus pisadas, un poco opacadas por la mullida alfombra, al dirigirse él a la cocina. Comenzó a relajarse y se limpió los ojos, empujó la puerta y entró en el estudio.

La habitación estaba poco alumbrada por una lámpara de piso, colocada cerca de la enorme ventana. Por un momento se detuvo junto a la ventana y miró hacia el patio. Había un pequeño jardín, aún visible con el tardío crepúsculo del verano, un pequeño lugar inmaculado, rodeado por altas paredes de ladrillo.

Se volvió hacia el enorme escritorio vacío. ¿Un jardín inmaculado, un escritorio limpio? ¿Así era él? ¿Ordenado? ¿Por qué habría querido casarse con Susana? El sexo no era la respuesta, parecía que había conseguido todo lo que quería sin el acta matrimonial. ¡Entretenlo hasta la media noche! ¿Cómo hacer algo así? Su mano buscó el teléfono y de manera automática marcó el número del apartamento en Beltown. El aparato sonó tres veces.

—**¿Annie?** —murmuró en el auricular**—. Soy yo, Candy**.

—**Sí** —respondió la voz de su compañera de cuarto—. **¿Te entretuviste en la cita?**

—**Creo que podrías decirlo así —**murmuró Candy**—. Yo...**

—**¿Podrías hablar un poco más alto?**

—**No llegué a mi cita con el señor Fisher. Tengo un problema terrible** —suspiró.

—**¿Faltaste a tu cita? ¿No te das cuenta de que hay diez maestras disponibles por cada puesto vacante en este estado? ¡Y después de todas las dificultades que tuve para conseguirte un puesto en la escuela en que estoy! —**la voz se detuvo un segundo y continuó con más ardor que antes—. ¿Qué sucede?

—**Yo... fui a ver a mi padre** —tartamudeó—. **Y él...**

—**Ya veo, dejaste que te persuadieran de algo tonto, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo vienes a casa para que me lo cuentes?**

—**Yo... sí, lo hizo** —suspiró—. **No creerías lo estúpida que he sido y todavía no termina. No puedo decírtelo... tal vez no llegue a casa hasta mañana. ¿Podrías... por favor... decirle al señor Fisher que yo... yo tuve un accidente y preguntarle si puedo verlo mañana por la tarde? Necesito ese trabajo, Annie, de verdad lo necesito.**

—**Es algo terrible, pero trataré. Es mejor que regreses... —**no pudo escuchar lo que siguió de la conversación pues, la puerta del estudio se abrió y él entró con una bandeja de plata que colocó sobre el escritorio.

—**¿Terminó la conferencia?** —ella miró sin expresión el teléfono.

—**No puedo hablar más** —murmuró en el auricular—, **no te preocupes por mí —**antes que Annie pudiera decir algo más, colgó y se sentó en la silla giratoria**—. Era mi hermana** —tuvo que mentir.

—**¿Hablabas con tu hermana?** —le preguntó sorprendido—. **Pensé que no querías trato alguno con ella.**

—**Sí, bueno... decidí que debía comunicarle de mi boda.**

—**Me agrada oírlo, comenzaba a creer que en realidad estaban enemistadas. Prueba los emparedados de jamón o carne asada. Te traje la leche.**

La sonrisa de agradecimiento se quedó fija en sus labios, pero por fortuna debido a la luz tenue él no lo notó.

—**Probaré la carne asada.**

El la siguió riendo, tomó un emparedado al tiempo que sujetó a su esposa por los hombros y le dio media vuelta.

—**He oído acerca de las novias que se ponen nerviosas** —le dijo con solemnidad—, **pero nunca pensé que fueras así.**

El pensamiento la atemorizó otra vez, se llenó la boca de emparedado cuando la cabeza de él bajó hacia la suya. Todavía no la había besado, se había vuelto hacia ella en la iglesia, después de la misa, mas como tenía el velo bajado él se frustró. Y ahora, con su cara a escasos centímetros, se forzó a salir del trance hipnótico y comenzó a masticar. Sin embargo, su estómago ya se encontraba revuelto, luchando aún con el pedazo de tostada que había desayunado y los bocadillos que había comido en la recepción. Todo esto dando vueltas entre el contenido de las dos copas de champaña que no había podido negarse a tomar. Tragó de manera convulsiva y otra vez llevó el emparedado hasta su boca.

Él le detuvo la muñeca, ella abrió la boca para quejarse y en ese momento sus labios tibios y húmedos se posaron en los de ella, con suavidad al principio y después con pasión. El emparedado se le cayó de la mano cuando la lengua de él se introdujo en su boca y ella se estremeció. Se dijo que no era una niña y que ya la habían besado, pero nunca así.

Luchó contra la languidez que se apoderaba de ella y empujó al hombre con sus pequeñas manos. La creciente emoción que la embargaba, borraba todo lo que le habían dicho y había leído. De súbito una de las manos masculinas le acarició la cadera, subió por el costado y se detuvo bajo la curva de un seno.

El fuego y el agua eran incompatibles, excepto en este momento. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esas sensaciones desenfrenadas. Como traidoras sus pequeñas manos subieron con lentitud hasta el cuello varonil y se paró de puntas para acariciarle el pelo castaño y enmarañado de su nuca. Las manos de él se deslizaron hasta su cadera, oprimiéndola contra él y haciéndola sentir todos los músculos de su fornido cuerpo.

La boca de él descendió por el esbelto cuello y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, excitándola en tanto sus manos se movían buscando frenéticas...

—**¿En dónde está el condenado cierre?** —susurró. _¿Cierre?_ Oyó un timbre de alarma que sonaba en la distancia. Pero no, no era una alarma, sino su sentencia a cadena perpetua. Movió la cabeza, retiró las manos de su cuello y se alejó de los musculosos brazos. El reloj del vestíbulo indicó que eran las nueve. _"Entretenlo hasta la media noche,"_ le había dicho su padre.

Retrocedió, hasta que el escritorio estuvo entre ellos. El respiraba con dificultad, pero esta vez no era por cargarla. También ella necesitaba aire, y aspiraba con tanta fuerza que sus senos levantaban el satén del vestido, en donde la mirada de él estaba fija.

—**No hay ningún cierre, son botones. Debes ser paciente, tengo hambre.**

—**Sí, paciente** —le tomó otro minuto controlar su respiración, después se dejó caer en la silla giratoria y le sonrió**—. De seguro recuperaste energía, nunca te comportaste así. Come, pero apresúrate.**

—**Nunca habíamos estado casados. Me doy prisa, ¿no lo ves?** —tomó otro emparedado y comenzó la misma rutina. Una mordida, masticaba cien veces con calma y lo tragaba. Parecía ser carne de res fina, no obstante, le sabía horrible. Dio un trago de leche y volvió a empezar. El se sentó frente a ella, y golpeó con el índice el brazo del sillón. La miraba como si la desnudara con los ojos_**. "Parece como si quisiera ponerme entre dos rebanadas de pan y comerme" "¿En nombre de Dios, qué he hecho?"**_

Por supuesto que sabía lo que había hecho. Lo sabía cuando llegó a casa de su padre a las nueve de la mañana. El aún vivía en la vieja casa de ladrillo en la colonia Newton, uno de los lujosos suburbios que rodeaban la ciudad de Boston. Llegó a esa hora porque él había insistido en que así fuera a esa hora o nada. Habían transcurrido cuatro años desde que se disgustó con él y después de llevarse a su madre inválida se fue a vivir a Beltown.

La señora vivió sólo un año, dejando una montaña de cuentas médicas y del funeral. Fueron años agotadores, en los que tuvo que enfrentarse con los acreedores, viviendo de donaciones y del pequeño salario que ganaba por las noches en el hospital. Largos años mientras estudiaba en la universidad, y aunque se graduó, sus deudas aumentaron. Durante todo ese tiempo su padre y Susana derrochaban el dinero en su vieja casa.

—**No pareces muy próspera** —le había dicho su padre cuando entraron en su estudio, pero la escuchó. Su erguida figura de hombre que pasa mucho tiempo al aire libre se estaba desvaneciendo y su cabello castaño y lacio escaseaba**—. ¡Quince mil dólares!** —silbó asombrado.

—**Las operaciones no son baratas** —le respondió**— y tampoco los funerales. Y ninguno de ustedes asistió. Justo es que cooperes con algo.**

—**¿Quince mil dólares? **—repitió incrédulo.

—**Has perdido eso y más en el hipódromo. Fue tu esposa fiel durante veinte años, ¿puedes decir lo mismo?**

—**No dije que fuera imposible, Candy**—insistió—. **Sólo que era una suma difícil de reunir.**

Sabía que sus lágrimas lo estaban poniendo nervioso. El y Susana hacían una buena pareja, ninguno de los dos lloraba o pensaba en alguien que no fuera su persona. Después de todo él iba conduciendo el coche cuando ocurrió el accidente que dejó a su madre paralítica. Y no más de tres meses después que la señora había regresado del hospital, él instaló a su amante en la habitación que se encontraba al otro lado del vestíbulo. Fue entonces cuando Candy Susana, de dieciocho años, hizo el equipaje, llamó a una ambulancia y se llevó a su madre.

—**Ya no son los tiempos de antes. Susana se casa esta tarde a las cuatro, con un hombre simpático, quien se va a asociar en el negocio del grano, que es difícil. Después de la boda me va a dar un cheque certificado por doscientos cincuenta mil dólares.**

—**¿Después de la boda? Parece que estás vendiendo a la hija y no el negocio.**

—**No seas sarcástica** —gruñó—, **la boda es asunto de tu hermana y no mío. En estos días no puedes vender a una descendiente.**

—**Tú venderías cualquier cosa que tuvieras en las manos.**

—**No me hables así, ¡me necesitas!**

—**¿Te necesito? No habría...**

—**No me vengas con esas frases gastadas** —le gritó. Se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio—. **Tal vez, sólo tal vez, puedas hacer algo por mí. Quédate a la boda, podría necesitarte por unos minutos. Si así es, tomaré quince mil dólares de ese dinero y lo depositaré en tu cuenta bancaria. ¿Aún la tienes en el First Federal?**

—**Sí, pero no entiendo. No hay ninguna razón para que confíe en ti o en Susana. ¿Para qué podría servirles el día de la boda?**

_¿Qué quería decir? _

¿Qué podía resultarle valioso a su padre, al grado de que le daría los quince mil dólares? No podía ser algún recuerdo de tiempos pasados, nunca hubo alguno. Durante los años de su crecimiento siempre habían estado Candy y su madre de un lado y Susana y su padre del otro. ¿Qué era?... Entonces se dio cuenta, era el casamiento de Susana y no había un murmullo, ningún movimiento en la casa. Se levantó de la silla despacio, caminó y abrió la puerta. En la casa hacía eco el vacío. Apretó los labios con fuerza y miró a su padre.

—**¿En dónde está mi hermana?**

—**Anoche fue a Boston** —contestó con voz baja—, **regresará para la boda, por supuesto. Tiene que regresar —el sonido de desesperación en la última frase fue suficiente para que supiera por qué iba a ganar quince mil dólares sólo por unos minutos de su tiempo**.

—**¿Vas a comer más?**

El sarcasmo de su voz hizo que Candy regresara al presente. Al otro lado del escritorio su marido la miraba como un halcón dispuesto a atacar.

—**Sí, quiero decir no, ya fue suficiente** —balbuceó. El se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su esposa, quien retrocedió hasta que quedó atrapada en la esquina de la habitación.

—**Nada más termino mi leche** —dijo con voz chillona—, **si la dejamos aquí toda la noche, se echará a perder. No hay nada peor que encontrarse con un vaso de leche agria en la mañana**.

—**Sí, por supuesto** —estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿**Qué sabes tú acerca de menesteres domésticos? Nunca has estado en una cocina.**

—**Lo leí en alguna parte **—dijo mientras daba tragos del líquido.

El se paró detrás de ella casi rodeando la pequeña cintura con las manos.

—**No hay necesidad de que te comportes así** —sonrió—. **Hiciste una buena actuación de una virgen temerosa, pero es tiempo de bajar el telón** —con una mano le quitó el vaso y lo colocó con firmeza sobre el escritorio.

—**¿Qué... qué haremos ahora?** —le preguntó tímida y ruborizada.

—**Arriba** —le ordenó—. **Conoces la habitación, veré que todo quede cerrado. Y a propósito, no abras durante la noche ninguna ventana o puerta exterior, hay un alto índice de robos en la localidad. Pondré la alarma antes de subir, dispones de quince minutos para estar lista. ¡Vete!**

Abrió la puerta del estudio y empujó a la joven hacia el vestíbulo, dándole una palmadita juguetona en el trasero. Ella se detuvo perpleja al pie de la escalera. Era un hombre extraño, no tenía idea de cómo se comportaba, de lo que hacía o pensaba. Sin embargo, parecía un vikingo con ropa moderna y además se había convertido en su marido.

El sonreía mucho. Durante la recepción, había sido cortés con los invitados y al parecer su charla era amena. Todo indicaba que se trataba de un hombre famoso y rico.

Así como ella había evitado a su marido, parecía que su padre también lo hacía con ella, pero al fin lo acorraló.

—**¿En dónde nos vamos a cambiar? Susana querrá verse bien y yo estoy ensanchando el vestido.**

—**Todavía no ha llegado** —le confesó—, **se ha retrasado en Boston. Tu actuación ha sido magnífica, continúa así **—y desapareció.

Unos minutos después vio a su padre, al que el novio separó de la gente y lo llevó a una oficina privada. Escasos minutos después salieron, su marido con la cara fruncida y el padre con una amplia sonrisa de alivio. Cuando pasó junto a ella le hizo la señal de "todo bien" con el pulgar y el índice. Unos minutos después regresó y le dijo:

—**Mantén las apariencias, acabo de hablar por teléfono con Susana. Está en camino, todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora es entretenerlo hasta la media noche, entonces ella ya estará ahí.**

—**¿Y el dinero? **—le preguntó sin aliento.

—**En el banco** —le dijo con una risita ahogada.

_**¿Entretenerlo hasta la media noche?**_

Aún faltaban dos horas y enfrente de ella estaba la angosta escalera que subía hasta un descanso en donde se encontraba el reloj, después daba vuelta hacia la izquierda y se llegaba al piso superior. ¿Cuál es la habitación? ¡No sé nada! ¡Ni siquiera sé tú primer nombre, marido! Había estado demasiado tensa durante la ceremonia para asimilarlo. Se levantó el vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y subió por la escalera. Él le había dicho, quince minutos hasta... ¡Oh, Dios! Lo rechazaré, como hice con ese beso. ¡Dios mío, qué beso! Nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera hacerme sentir así.

Había llegado al pasillo del segundo piso y miró sin expresión las cuatro puertas idénticas.

El corredor estaba alfombrado como las habitaciones de abajo, pero se quitó las zapatillas de tacón alto para evitar cualquier ruido y caminó de puntas hasta la puerta más cercana, la abrió y encendió la luz. La habitación tenía dos camas gemelas con colchas blancas. Se mordió el labio y salió de allí. La siguiente puerta daba a una habitación más grande decorada en colores pastel y una puerta abierta al fondo mostraba parte de un baño de azulejos. Había una gran cama matrimonial.

"_**Esta tiene que ser,"**_ se dijo, de mal humor. _**"¿Y ahora qué hago?"**_ Miró los dos sillones colocados cerca de la ventana, pero la cama la atraía. Caminó hacia ésta y se sentó en el borde, sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia atrás y cayó sobre el lecho con los pies colgando. Había sido un día difícil y confuso, por lo que sus párpados estaban muy pesados para mantenerlos abiertos. Se relajó y poco a poco el mundo exterior se desvaneció, si bien aún podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj y un rechinido de llantas ocasional en la calle, pero todo a la distancia. Estaba presente en el mundo, pero apartada de él, por ello no escuchó los pasos.

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** —su voz tenía un dejo de risa lo que la impulsó a levantarse.

—**Estaba... estaba sólo mirando** —suspiró— **y quería, necesitaba relajarme por un minuto. Yo...**

—**Lo entiendo** —dijo con una risita ahogada—, **va a ser una noche agitada. Vamos bobalicona** —la tomó por una de las muñecas y la sacó al pasillo, subiendo el siguiente tramo de escalera. Ella daba traspiés detrás de él, confusa y temerosa. Arriba se encontraban sólo dos puertas, una de cada lado. Abrió la de la izquierda y la metió en la enorme habitación. Estaba decorada en tonos oro y bronce. En medio de la alcoba, en el lugar de honor, estaba la cama más grande que había visto. El la empujó hacia ésta y se dirigió hacia otra puerta.

—**Me daré una ducha rápido, prepárate.**

—**¿Prepararme?** —dijo con voz chillona. El sonrió otra vez.

—**Sí, prepárate** —repitió—. **Vamos a jugar al estilo Godiva —**y se fue.

Podía oír el ruido del agua cuando abrió la llave. La cabeza le daba vueltas, en tanto recorría la habitación. Había cuatro sillas diseminadas, una mesita, puertas corredizas que sólo podían ser guardarropas y otra puerta en la pared opuesta al baño. Descalza, caminó hacia ésta y la abrió. Daba a una segunda habitación, más pequeña, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver. Pensó que era un vestidor, regresó a la cama y se sentó.

La señora Candy Susana Grandchester.

¡Qué enredo! El reloj del vestíbulo indicó que eran las diez y media. "Entretenlo hasta la media noche". Se dejó caer en la cama, como lo había hecho en la otra dispuesta a disfrutar de un momento de descanso. De súbito se quedó sin aliento. Mirándola desde el techo estaba su propia figura reflejada. Toda el área de la cama en la parte superior era un enorme espejo.

—**¡Oh, Dios mío!** —se quejó, al tiempo que se paraba— **¡De seguro que él no es de esa clase!**

—**¿De qué clase? —**había salido del baño envuelto en una ligera bata de baño y nada más.

—**Yo... yo estaba... mirando el espejo.**

—**¡Oh, eso! Bueno, dijiste que querías uno, así que lo mandé poner.**

—**Yo... yo quería... oh... lo olvidé.**

—**Y bien.**

Lo miró con cautela, retirándose hasta la esquina más lejana de la cama.

—**¿Y bien, qué?** —preguntó con voz débil.

—**Vas a tener más diversión que un barril de langostas. Vamos, Susana, vamos a jugar algo excepcional.**

—**¿Qué haremos?**

—**Vamos a jugar La Bestia con Dos Espaldas. Apresúrate.**

—**Yo... yo no lo conozco, ¿de qué se trata?**

—**Vamos, quítate ese vestido de bodas.**

—**Yo... quieres decir... ¿qué me quite el vestido?**

—**Y todo lo demás. Hazlo, sabes lo que me gusta.**

—**Yo... no me puedo quitar el vestido sola. Tiene cien botones. Y todos están en la parte de atrás. Tal vez pueda llamar a la señora Hudley para que me ayude.**

—**Ya no tienes que llamar a nadie, Susana** —parecía muy solícito y perverso. Ninguna cantidad de oraciones podría hacer que el reloj caminara más rápido, ninguna cantidad. Le dio la espalda y se quedó quieta.

No escuchó sus pasos, pero sintió sus manos, que se dirigieron hacia el cabello, quitándole los pasadores que detenían los largos mechones negros en un moño para que el tocado y el velo pudieran detenerse. En un momento cayó como una cascada alrededor de la cabeza. Las manos masculinas bajaron hasta los hombros, moviéndose hacia los pequeños botones de la prenda.

—**No recuerdo que tu cabello estuviera tan largo** —señaló meditabundo**—. Oh, bueno** —con destreza desabrochó los botones hasta la mitad de la espalda, antes que su paciencia se agotara—. **¡Al demonio con estas cosas!** —exclamó irritado en tanto introducía las manos en el vestido y de un tirón fuerte lo rasgó por la línea de botones.

—**Oh, no** —se quejó**—, era tan bonito,** —se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y trató en vano de levantar los botones diseminados.

—**Son sólo botones. Por el amor de Dios quítate esa maldita cosa.**

Se puso de pie otra vez y el vestido cayó a su alrededor, dejándola parada con el refajo de tafeta que había ocasionado los sonidos crujientes cuando caminó por el pasillo de la iglesia. El la miraba desde lejos, esperándola. Tan despacio como le fue posible, movió las manos, tomó la orilla de la prenda y la levantó sobre la cabeza.

Él no la perdió de vista ni un segundo. Ella se quedó quieta un momento, con las manos dobladas sobre sus senos y con una mirada suplicante en la cara. El volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Ella miró su cuerpo tembloroso que estaba cubierto por un pequeño sostén de encaje, bragas, un liguero y medias transparentes. ¡Qué chiste tan grande! Nunca las usaba, no desde que habían inventado las pantimedias, pero su padre insistió. Tenía que ponerse el equipo completo, por el bien de Susana. Apenas eran las once menos quince y ya no podía luchar más. Con la cara sin expresión se desabrochó el liguero y usando una de las sillas para apoyarse, se quitó las medias y las arrojó a una esquina. Cuando terminó de hacerlo no pudo mover las manos, temblaba de tal forma que él lo notó.

—**Ven aquí** —le ordenó, señalando un sitio frente a sí. Ella reunió fuerza suficiente para moverse como un robot hacia el lugar que él le indicó.

Le tomó la cara con las manos forzándola a mirarlo y las bajó a los hombros primero y a los senos después. Temblaba tanto que las manos de él vibraban mientras trataban de desabrochar el sostén por el frente. Candy cerró los ojos mas pudo sentir cómo la acariciaba apasionado. Abrió los ojos y observó hacia donde su contacto la torturaba. Dos enormes lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla y cayeron en las manos masculinas.

—**Muy bien, Susana** —dijo con suavidad**—. ¿Cuál es el problema?**

Se retiró de él, cubriéndose los senos con los brazos.

—**Yo... yo no soy Susana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

—**Eres la chica con quien me casé. ¡Tienes que ser Susana!**

—**Yo... ¿Sabes que ella tiene una hermana mayor?**

—**Sí** —suspiró—, **la pequeña señorita Prim, la que huyó con su madre y separó a la familia.**

—**Mi padre pensó que era un buen chiste ponernos el mismo nombre. A Susana la bautizaron como Susana Candy y a mí como Candy Susana. Soy la hermana mayor, soy Candy.**

—**No lo creo, aunque tienes una figura menos esbelta y el cabello más largo. ¿Cuánto tiempo mayor eres?**

—**Quince.**

—**¿****Quince qué, años, meses?**

—**Minutos —**dijo, cayendo desmayada a sus pies.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, se encontró en una gran cama, bajo una sábana suave. Estaba sola en la habitación y por un momento su gran curiosidad la hizo mirar hacia el espejo. Reflejaba con toda fidelidad las suaves líneas de su cara, cubiertas por su cabello, una cara tan pálida como negro era su cabello. Movió una mano y confirmó que sólo llevaba puestas bragas. Las de Susana le habían quedado demasiado chicas y además, una novia debía ir a su boda llevando algo viejo. Tratando de reunir valor, le mostró la lengua a su imagen. En ese momento entró el señor Grandchester llevando un vaso.

El pánico se volvió a apoderar de ella de inmediato. Cerró la boca con tanta rapidez que casi se mordió la punta de la lengua. De inmediato se cubrió con la sábana. El se sentó en el borde del lecho.

—**Bebe esto** —le dio el vaso.

—**No... no quiero nada** —tartamudeó.

—**Siéntate y obedece** —le ordenó casi a media voz.

—**No puedo, yo...**

—**Tonterías** —colocó tres almohadas contra el respaldo de la cama y sacó a la joven de su refugio, empujándola contra las almohadas. Ella sujetó con rapidez la sábana, logrando sólo que llegara arriba de los senos**—. ¡Dios mío, eres toda una mujer!**

Sacó una mano para asir el vaso, mientras con la otra detenía la sábana bajo la barbilla. Para su desgracia, no pudo sostener el recipiente y tuvo que hacerlo con las dos manos; bebió de sopetón el contenido. El líquido casi quemó su garganta y su paladar; una fuerte tos la dejó sin aliento.

—**Nada más es brandy. No me digas pequeña señorita Prim que tampoco bebes.**

—**No, dame un poco de agua, por favor**.

Entró en el baño y regresó con un vaso lleno del incoloro líquido, el cual ella ingirió de inmediato. Después se apoyó sobre las almohadas. El continuaba parado junto a la cama con el vaso vacío en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

—**Olvidaste algo** —le dijo, tomando la sábana de su cintura y subiéndola con las dos manos. En el trayecto rozó su vientre y los senos al hacerlo.

Sin dilación, ella se cubrió y aterrada balbuceó:

—**Por favor... yo... por favor vete.**

—**Todavía no** —dijo inflexible**—. Primero quiero saber qué demonios aconteció hoy. ¡Comienza a explicar!**

—**No puedo** —balbuceó, en tanto el reloj daba doce campanadas—. **¿En dónde está Susana?**

—**Es lo que intento saber. ¡Ahora!** —su voz era dura como el acero—. ¿**Por qué te casaste conmigo, Candy? **—la asió de la muñeca.

—**Yo... nosotros...** _**—"las doce, pronto estaría libre",**_ pensó.

—**Yo... fui a casa de mi padre. Susana había desaparecido y el aseguró que regresaría... que yo sólo tenía que... suplantarle mientras ella volvía. Tuve que hacerlo.**

—**¿****Por qué?**

—**Tenía que hacerlo** —reiteró desesperada**—. Necesitaba el dinero.**

—**Así es que ¿te casaste por mi dinero?**

—**No, no fue así. Necesitaba el de mi padre, no el tuyo.**

—**¿****Lo conseguiste?**

—**Dijo que lo depositaría en mi cuenta del banco y que Susana estaría en la iglesia. Después aseguró que en la recepción nos cambiaríamos la ropa. Por último me pidió que esperara hasta la media noche y que mi hermana estaría aquí. De seguro ya llegó, ¿quieres mirar?**

—**No hay nadie.**

—**Tiene que venir, necesito regresar a casa y... ya perdí mi cita para un trabajo nuevo, Es necesario que...**

—**Las cosas han cambiado** —la interrumpió, tajante—. ¿**No te has dado cuenta todavía? Susana no va a venir y tú te casaste conmigo esta tarde a las cuatro** —caminó hacia uno de los armarios y sacó un pijama.

—**No puedes... tú... no te dejaré. ¿En dónde está mi ropa?**

—**No grites antes que te peguen. Creo que puedo controlar mis deseos, al menos esta noche. Ir a la cama contigo ahora, sería como dispararle a un pez adentro de un barril. Así que te dejaré fuera del anzuelo por esta única vez, esposa.**

—**Debo ir a casa.**

—**Relájate, Candy. Duerme bien ahora y tendremos una larga charla en la mañana. Cierra los ojos, no me gusta que las mujeres me miren como si fuera un violador **—dos de sus dedos pasaron sobre sus párpados, obligándola a cerrarlos. Con cuidado arregló la sábana a su alrededor, y colocó una manta encima. Ella balbuceó algo indescifrable.

—**¿****Candy?**

—**¿****Por qué te casaste conmigo? quiero decir con Susana.**

—**Ese es mi secreto. Duerme un poco y no pienses en huir durante la noche. Harías sonar las alarmas sin necesidad y además no tienes ropa aquí.**

—**Yo no... yo** —se sentó en la cama, abrazando la sábana. Sus zapatos aún estaban cerca del sillón, pero todo lo demás había desaparecido. ¡Todo!—. **Tú... ¡miserable! **—vociferó. El sonrió, puso un dedo en su frente, como saludo y salió.

Ella tembló y esperó cinco minutos para asegurarse de que no regresaría, entonces se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió un poco para ver el vestíbulo. El viejo reloj volvió a sonar otra vez. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y buscó en vano la forma de atrancarla

Candy recorrió la habitación buscando algo qué ponerse. La única prenda que encontró en los armarios, aparte de los trajes de él, fue una vieja bata de baño azul, que le quedaba muy grande, pero eso era mejor que nada. Una vez que se cubrió, subió a la cama otra vez, y apagó la luz. A pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba no podía dormir, permaneció rígida intentando controlar su nerviosismo, hasta que al fin, sin darse cuenta, la venció el sueño.

Dos veces durante la noche escuchó ruidos que la sobresaltaron, no pudo reconocerlos y cesaron de inmediato por lo que pronto se durmió. La tercera vez, que oyó ruido, éste continuó y tuvo la certeza de que provenía de la habitación contigua que ella había asumido que era el vestidor.

Candy encendió la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama, puso los pies sobre la gruesa alfombra y se dirigió con cuidado hacia la puerta que estaba medio abierta. Cuando entró en el vestidor el sonido se intensificó. Caminó en la oscuridad hasta que vio una lámpara cerca de una de las ventanas. Siguió hasta ésta y oprimió el interruptor. El suave brillo de la luz se centraba sobre la alfombra verde que estaba a sus pies, pero el ruido venía detrás de ella. Se volvió con rapidez. Contra la pared estaba una cama con barandillas y bajo las sábanas verde y oro se vislumbraba un pequeño cuerpo.

Caminó hacia la cama, mas no pudo descubrir nada. Despacio y con suavidad quitó una de las almohadas y de repente obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba, en cuanto al porqué ese hombre decidió casarse con Susana. Sobre la cama estaba una niña de cabello castaño. Era una pequeña, de tal vez siete u ocho años.

Tenía largas pestañas oscuras y tenía la boca medio abierta, como si tuviera dificultad para respirar por la nariz y un orificio al frente demostraba que la mayor parte de sus dientes de leche habían desaparecido. Candy esperaba gritos ante la invasión de un extraño, mas no fue así. Los ojos azules parpadearon, parecían enfocar algo en la distancia.

—**¿****Hay alguien ahí?** —la voz era fuerte, pero musical, suave y clara.

—**Aquí** —musitó Candy y se dirigió a un lado de la cama. La cabeza dorada se movió en dirección a ella y la pequeña extendió una mano y tocó con suavidad la muñeca de la joven.

—**¿****Eres mi nueva mamá?**

—**Yo... yo creo**... —Candy tartamudeó.

—**Está bien, papá me lo dijo, pero no eres la misma. Creo que estaba soñando contigo. Eres mucho más hermosa, mucho más.**

—**¿****Mas hermosa que quién?**

—**Que la otra que vino, me gustas. Necesito ir al baño.**

—**Tú también me agradas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

—**Jennifer Grandchester.**

—**¿****Entonces te dicen Jenny?**

—**No. Cuando era pequeña no podía pronunciar la jota. Me dicen Penny, tengo ocho años y de verdad necesito ir.**

—**Está bien, levántate, el baño está desocupado.**

La pequeña salió de la cama, temblando debajo de su camisón largo y se quedó parada, esperando.

—**Tienes que darme la mano, ¿sabes?**

—**¡****Oh!, bueno, está bien** —Candy estiró la mano, pero la pequeña no hizo ningún movimiento para estrecharla. Confundida, tomó los pequeños dedos y le dio un pequeño tirón. La niña sonrió con dulzura, apretándole la mano y comenzó a caminar de frente, en dirección al sofá que estaba cerca de la cama. Apenas a tiempo Candy la desvió, mas la niña perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—**No conozco esta habitación muy bien **—dijo la pequeña—. **Y creo que papá movió el sillón** —alzó la cabeza hacia Candy y sonrió de manera angelical.

Examinando la cara de cerca, Candy pensó que tenía unos dientes hermosos, unas mejillas regordetas, y una barbilla angosta. El cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Las pestañas eran largas y rizadas, más oscuras que el cabello. Los ojos azules brillaban con la luz que llegaba de la habitación adjunta, pero las pupilas no se dilataban con el aumento de la luz. Unos hermosos ojos azules... que no veían nada.

Candy contuvo la respiración y la niña lo percibió.

—**¿****Lo arruiné todo? —**preguntó la pequeña—. **Papá no quiso decírtelo porque dijo que tal vez no vivirías con nosotros si sabías la verdad.**

—**No estropeaste nada, te habría querido igual si tú me lo permites.**

—**Quiero que lo hagas... ¿Te digo Susana? Es lo que dijo papá, ¿o puedo llamarte mami?**

—**Me puedes decir por mi nombre si quieres, pero me llamo Candy, no Susana.**

—**Pero mi papá aseguró que eras Susana Candy.**

La ida al baño fue difícil. La pequeña le dio instrucciones precisas, pero las manos de Candy eran torpes, al fin, regresaron a la alcoba principal.

—**¿****Candy?** —la menor se detuvo.

—**¿****Sí?**

—**¿****No está papá aquí?**

—**No en este momento, amor.**

—**¿****Vas a dormir en esa cama tan grande sin compañía?**

—**Yo... yo creo que sí.**

—**Estoy segura de que te sentirás muy sola.**

—**Sí, lo estaré, querida, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?**

—**Como has sido muy buena conmigo, creo que podría dormir contigo.**

—**Eso estaría muy bien**.

Cuando se acomodó en la cama, sintió el cuerpecito que se aproximaba al de ella, hasta que la cabeza rubia se apoyó en su hombro.

—**Candy** —murmuró en su oído—, **eres mucho más suave que mi papá.**

—**Bueno, eso espero** —en la oscuridad la joven sonrió antes que las dos se durmieran profundamente.

A las siete, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y las dos aún no despertaban. El hombre las estudió durante unos minutos, cautivado por la visión del suave cabello castaño entremezclado con los mechones dorados.

—**Gracias a Dios** —murmuró**—, creo que me he salvado de un terrible error** —cerró la puerta al salir y se apresuró para hacer las cosas vitales.

Dos horas después Candy regresaba del baño cuando notó la manita que se extendía.

—**Estoy aquí** —dijo con suavidad.

—**Pensé que lo había soñado** —admitió Penny, sentándose y abrazando las rodillas contra su pecho—. **¿Fue un sueño maravilloso, Candy?**

La joven se acerco a ella y la pequeña tocó su bata.

—**¿****No tienes camisón?**

—**Soy real** —Candy sonrió— **y no, no tengo camisón. ¿Te das cuenta de que son las nueve? Levántate y bajemos a desayunar.**

Veinte minutos después llegaron, tomadas de la mano, a la puerta de la cocina.

—**Ah, ahí están** —dijo la señora Hudley—. **No es común que Penny se quede en la cama hasta después de las siete. ¿Dormiste bien, pequeña?** —pasó una mano con afecto sobre el cabello castaño y largo.

—**Mejor que nunca, es bonito dormir con ma... mamá.**

El ama de llaves miró a Candy con asombro.

—**¿****Van a desayunar en la cocina, o en el comedor, señora Grandchester?**

—**En la cocina, por supuesto y por favor dígame Candy.**

—**¿****Candy?, pensé que... él dijo Susana, estoy segura.**

—**Por supuesto que sí** —intervino Penny—, **su nombre es Candy Susana.**

—**Oh, ya veo que así es. Bueno, entren** —como Penny iba por delante, el ama de llaves dijo con voz baja**—: No es muy sociable, supongo que ya la conocía.**

—**Nunca estuve aquí **—respondió con franqueza.

La cocina era una sorpresa, igual que las otras habitaciones de la casa, era más larga que ancha y blanca. En el centro había una mesa grande y todos los enseres que uno pudiera imaginarse.

—**¿****Y usted hace que todo esto marche bien?** —preguntó Candy.

—**No, no yo** —respondió sonriente—. **El compra todo lo que se le pide. Asegura que quiere tenerme contenta. Es difícil conseguir una buena cocinera. Nunca toco alguno de esos utensilios, uso la estufa de gas, el horno de microondas y eso es todo. Siéntese aquí, hoy hay huevos con tocino.**

Durante el desayuno que fue lento y placentero, Candy hizo todo lo posible para que sus dos compañeras le dieran información acerca de su marido, pero tuvo poco éxito. Supo que era un banquero al que le entusiasmaban los botes pequeños, que era piloto aviador y casi irresistible para las mujeres. Esto último fue acompañado con la risa de la señora Hudley. Candy llegó a la conclusión de que el señor Grandchester era discreto y bondadoso. Su hija lo amaba, su ama de llaves también y... ese pensamiento era muy tonto, se lo quitó de la cabeza con rapidez y se concentró en otro tema.

—**Yo le digo papá —**dijo Penny—, **la señora Hudley lo llama señor Grandchester y en donde trabaja hay muchísima gente y le dicen señor.**

Tomaba su tercera taza de café cuando el reloj de la escalera la volvió a la realidad. Eran las diez y media. ¿Cómo podría recuperar su empleo con el señor Fisher? Debía haber alguna forma para vestirse y ponerse en camino hacia Beltown.

—**Señora Hudley, tengo que encontrar ropa, para que yo...** —en ese momento su marido entró en la cocina con los brazos cargados de paquetes.

—**¡****Papá!** —gritó la pequeña, levantándose de la silla. Se paró junto a la mesa con los brazos en alto. El cruzó la habitación con tres zancadas, dejó caer los paquetes sobre la mesa y la levantó con un poderoso abrazo.

—**Bueno, pequeña, ¿Disfrutaste de tu regalo?**

—**¡****Maravilloso! Y es tierna y simpática, no como la otra.**

—**¿****Tierna? Debo probarlo por mí mismo muy pronto** —sus ojos estaban fijos en la sonrojada Candy—. **No sé cómo llamarla** —continuó la niña.

—**Eso es fácil, llámala mami o mamá.**

—**Pero yo...** —tartamudeó Candy.

—**¿****Terminaron de desayunar?** —interrumpió él—. **Señora Hudley, necesito hablar con mi esposa unos minutos. ¿Podría llevarnos café al estudio? Y tú, pequeña, ve a la biblioteca y lee tu Braille, rápido.**

_**"Por lo visto nadie discutía jamás con este individuo",**_ se dijo Candy. _**"Sólo sonríen como si ya se les hubiera ocurrido esa idea y... y aquí voy yo, siguiéndolo por el vestíbulo como si fuera mi amo y señor."**_

—**Aquí** —le ordenó al abrir la puerta. Su mano se sentía tibia, cuando la puso en medio de su espalda, empujándola con suavidad hacia adelante.

—**No puedes hacer eso** —le dijo tan pronto como cerró—. **Sabes que esto es sólo temporal, saldré de tu vida en unas pocas horas y le causarás muchos problemas a la niña cuando trate de adaptarse a Susana; no somos iguales.**

—**Lo sé —**se sentó en el sillón giratorio, con un suspiro de alivio—. **Odio caminar tanto en la mañana** —se quejó.

—**¿****Caminar tanto?** —se maldijo en el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca. Curiosidad excesiva, ese era su mayor defecto y siempre le ocasionaba dificultades.

—**Sí —**sonrió, apoyándose en el sillón**—. Me queda demasiado lejos Beltown para ir por tu ropa, pero llamé desde la casa de tu padre a Annie, ¿no se llama así? Dijo que estaría encantada de guardar todas tus cosas. El señor Hudley está en camino para traerlas, mientras tanto, te traje algunas cosas. ¿En dónde dejé los paquetes?**

—**En la cocina. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que llamaste a Annie... y mi ropa... cómo supiste?**

—**Fui a casa de tu padre y le pregunté tu dirección al ama de llaves. Estaba empaquetando todo, parece que tu padre vendió la casa. Es elemental, mi querido Watson. Oh, a propósito, también llamé a la escuela primaria y les dije que te quitaran de su lista.**

—**¿****Hiciste, qué? **—le gritó**—. Tú...** —por primera vez en su vida le faltaron palabras. Golpeó los puños contra el escritorio—. **He trabajado durante cuatro años para conseguir mi título de maestra, cuatro años de esclavitud y casi sin comer. Necesito el trabajo, quiero ese trabajo. Tú, gigantón enorme... oh, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué les dijiste?**

—**Le dije al director que habías aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio. Parece que pensó que era una explicación adecuada.**

No pudo contener las lágrimas, le corrieron sin cesar por las mejillas, mientras seguía parada con los puños apretados. El se levantó del sillón sin que ella lo notara y la abrazó con suavidad.

—**Vamos, vamos** —con una mano le dio golpecitos en el hombro. Era todo tan confortante que se desahogó, apoyada en la fuerza de él, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran. Cuando al fin dejó de llorar, aspiró hondo un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que él le secaba las mejillas con su pañuelo.

—**Estás cansada** —le dijo con suavidad—, **ha sido una batalla larga, agotadora y desconcertante. Pero ya terminó, Candy, todas las angustias, la soledad y la lucha. De aquí en adelante yo voy a cuidar de ti, relájate.**

Casi le creía, parecía que todo había terminado, como si los años terribles quedaran atrás y hubiera un refugio en estos brazos fuertes, pero entonces recordó que todo era por Susana y el sueño se desvaneció.

—**No estamos casados en realidad** —suspiró**—, así que nada ha cambiado. Susana llegará hoy, estoy segura.**

En lugar de responderle, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana. Se sentó, colocándola sobre sus rodillas, con una familiaridad que hacía que todo pareciera habitual.

—**No vendrá tu hermana, salió para Inglaterra ayer en la tarde.**

—**Esas son tonterías** —protestó aunque sabía que era cierto. Se retiró de su pecho que era muy confortante y cruzó la habitación tratando en vano de mantener cerrada la falda de la bata — **Negociaste una esposa** —dijo escrupulosa—, **pero no a mí. Intento vestirme y salir de aquí esta mañana, señor... ¿cuál es tu nombre?**

—**¿****Cuál es mi nombre? —**hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas**—. Te casaste conmigo y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre? Terry Grandchester.**

—**Bueno, Terry, fue con Susana con quien te casaste, no conmigo. Recuerdo que ante el altar dijeron: Susana, aceptas...**

—**Ah, pero pudiste mantener la farsa. Fui a Saint Anselms esta mañana y vi el registro. ¿Y cómo lo firmaste? Candy Susana White**

—**No lo hice** —era más una plegaria que una afirmación.

—**Hablé con el pastor y le expliqué el error que había cometido en el certificado de matrimonio y lo corrigió en el acto** —buscó en el bolsillo de su suéter y sacó un papel. Ella lo rechazó aturdida. Ante Dios y ante los hombres estaba casada con él.

—**¡****No puede ser legal!** —trató de encontrar una escapatoria—. **Quisiste engañar a Susana, eso lo hace ilegal.**

—**¿****Qué quieres decir con eso?**

—**Sabes lo que quiero decir, necesitabas a una madre para tu hija.**

—**Por supuesto, ése era el trato.**

—**Pero nunca le dijiste a mi hermana que la pequeña era invidente.**

—**¿****Y qué hay con eso?**

—**Sabías que a Susana no le gustan los niños. Eso es engaño, es despreciable y de seguro también es ilegal.**

—**Vaya —**dijo, con una expresión sombría—. ¿**Los Whites me hablan de honestidad? Te casaste conmigo por dinero. Tu hermana faltó a una promesa y tu padre ha cometido fraudes durante el último año. ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿No sabes por qué él quería que me entretuvieras hasta las doce?**

—**No, no lo sé** —admitió con candor.

—**Deja que te cuente acerca de las bodegas de grano White. Hace un año tu padre alquiló una bodega, la llenó de grano y después solicitó a un banco un préstamo sobre la mercancía. Después que el banco inspeccionó la bodega y la selló, él rompió el sello, alquiló otra bodega y transportó el grano; falsificó un sello para la primera bodega y se dirigió a otro banco para solicitar un préstamo sobre la segunda. Y ha estado haciendo eso durante todo el año. Las Empresas White ahora tienen préstamos sobre dieciséis bodegas, pero sólo una tiene grano. El mes pasado los bancos empezaron a investigar con el Departamento de Agricultura, así que tu padre arregló venderme su parte del negocio junto con Susana.**

—**No puede vender hijas abiertamente **—protestó con debilidad.

—**Por supuesto que no. ¿Y sabes qué más ocurrió?** —lo miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo—. **Anoche tu padre tomó todo lo que tenía en efectivo, mi cheque por doscientos cincuenta mil dólares, su equipaje y abordó el vuelo de media noche hacia Colombia, en Sudamérica. ¿Es eso honrado?**

—**Mi papá no... ¿por qué Colombia?**

—**Porque es el único país grande en el hemisferio occidental que no tiene un tratado de extradición con los Estados Unidos** —caminó hacia el sillón en donde estaba ella, colocó las manos sobre sus brazos y se inclinó para besarle la frente.

—**¿****No estás enfadado?**

—**Por supuesto que no** —dijo alegre**—. Siempre uso una cuchara larga cuando ceno con el diablo.**

—**No entiendo** —suspiró, toda su fuerza y desafío habían desaparecido.

—**Tampoco tu padre. Acabo de financiar a una compañía que compra grano para embarcar a Egipto, tienen todo lo necesario para obtener una buena ganancia, excepto las bodegas de almacenamiento en los lugares de embarque. Las Empresas White se van a la bancarrota mañana, dejándome como primer acreedor ¿sobre qué? ¡Dieciséis bodegas de grano vacías!**

—**¿****Por qué... por qué eres tan malo como mi padre?**

—**Peor —**respondió jactancioso—. **Pero mi negocio es legal. Si el FBI encuentra a tu padre, pasará un tiempo considerable en prisión. Desde luego con publicidad en todos los periódicos, en televisión y en todo. ¿Te gustaría eso?**

—**¿****Quieres decir que si acepto permanecer contigo, él no iría a prisión?**

—**Así es. Eres un convenio mucho mejor que Susana, créeme.**

—**Ese caballo no correrá, Terry Grandchester. Si creyera que enviarias a la cárcel a mi padre, permanecería a tu lado y te animaría. ¿Quieres que llame al abogado de distrito?** —trató de levantarse para alcanzar el teléfono, pero él se lo impidió.

—**No** —dijo con suavidad**—, si deseas llamar a alguien, llama a tu banco.**

—**¿****Mi banco? ¿Quieres decir que no depositó mi dinero?**

—**Por supuesto que no. ¿Eres tan ingenua?**

—**Yo... Y ahora ni siquiera tengo trabajo para ayudar a pagar la deuda** —se sentó otra vez.

—**¿****Qué clase de documentos son?**

—**Sólo dos** —suspiró**—. Cuatro mil dólares por el funeral de mi mamá y once mil en cuentas de hospital durante su última enfermedad.**

El se enderezó y la miró.

—**¡****Ese sinvergüenza!** —murmuró—. **¡Ese miserable!**

Se alejó de ella y caminó despacio de un lado a otro de la habitación. Cuando regresó, se inclinó sobre ella otra vez, apoyado en los brazos del sillón.

—**Hay muchas razones por las que debemos permanecer casados** —dijo con suavidad**—. Necesito una esposa y Penny una madre. Tú y yo queremos mantener los pecadillos de tu padre fuera de los periódicos y tú necesitas dinero para pagar las deudas. ¿No es suficiente para comenzar?**

—**Quieres decir... ¿qué pagarás los documentos? Si yo...**

—**No esperarás que mi esposa esté endeudada, protejo lo que tengo.**

—**Yo... tú lo sabes... no te amo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me gustes. Podría ser una madre para Penny y ser la anfitriona, mas... no... ser una esposa verdadera. Lo sabes.**

—**Olvidas una cosa importante.**

—**¿****Qué?**

La besó con ternura en la nariz.

—**Ayer en la tarde, a las cuatro, en el altar de Saint Anselms, prometiste ante Dios amarme y respetarme. Tú lo dijiste, Candy, no Susana. ¿Quieres romper esa promesa tan pronto?**

Miró sus ojos, tan cerca que no pudo ver nada más de su cara. En las profundidades de su mente podía escuchar la voz del pastor: _**"¡Lo amarás y respetarás hasta que la muerte los separe!" ¡Tienes palabra, Candy! ¡Y es hora que la promesa se cumpla!**_

—**No, no tengo intención de romper mi promesa** —quería decir algo más. Un millón de cosas acerca de dudas, limitaciones y seguridades, pero los labios de él se movieron hacia los suyos sellando su boca y su mente. En un momento la transportó hacia el reino de la luz.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Capítulo 3

El se fue cerca de la una y cuando la puerta se cerró, Candy sintió que había experimentado un huracán, aun Penny estaba impresionada.

—**Por lo general no se va con esta rapidez** —dijo la pequeña**—. ¿Entendiste las instrucciones?**

—**Sí. ¿Tú también?**

—**Sí, me dijo que yo tenía... que tenía que cuidarte porque eres una criatura en el bosque. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?**

—**No tengo idea. ¿Hay algún bosque por aquí?**

—**Yo tampoco lo sé. Sólo he estado aquí un año y las otras damas nunca me llevaron a ningún lado. ¿Podríamos ir a algún lugar?**

—**Por supuesto, ¿deseas algo en especial?**

—**No, sólo algún lugar, por favor.**

—**Por supuesto. Límpiate la barbilla, tienes ensalada, no necesitas suéter, iremos a dar un pequeño paseo por Beantown.**

—**Vaya que eres graciosa. ¿Beantown?**

—**Por supuesto, Boston tiene un sinfín de nombres y todos están relacionados con cosas cotidianas, ¿Qué piensas acerca de eso?**

—**¿****Nadie lo llama tan solo Boston?**

—**Seguro, el alcalde, los cobradores de impuestos y gente así.**

—**Voy a tomar mi bastón. Dicen que siempre tengo que llevarlo para que la gente sepa que...**

—**¿****Quieres que la gente lo sepa?**

—**No, no quiero, pero papá dijo...**

Fue hasta que estuvieron enfrente de la puerta principal cuando Candy se arrepintió de las palabras que había empleado acerca de "papá dijo". Penny rió durante todo el camino.

—**Algunas veces pienso que no te simpatiza mi papá.**

_**"Algunas veces yo también lo pienso",**_ dijo Candy para sí.

—**Toma mi mano con fuerza, porque ya nos vamos.**

Las dos tuvieron que inclinarse hacia adelante para subir la colina, ya que la calle Joy desemboca en la Beacon. Mientras caminaban, Candy no dejó de hablar, describiendo todo lo que pasaban, lo que se movía y lo que tenía una fragancia. Cuando pasaron la pequeña toma de agua para incendios, que estaba en la misma calle que la casa, Penny insistió en que se detuvieran para que pudiera palparla.

—**Es tal como la recuerdo** —dijo la pequeña—. **¿Es roja?**

—**Sí y amarillo en la zona donde se conectan las mangueras. ¿Has visto alguna con anterioridad, Penny?**

—**Sí, antes de perder la vista, creo que tenía cuatro años.**

—**¿****Cuando eras pequeña qué ocurrió?**

—**Entonces no vivíamos aquí, sino en Nueva York y mamá... mi otra mamá...**

—**Tu verdadera madre, no te avergüences de las palabras.**

—**No parece tan real como tú, Candy Susana.**

—**Gracias, bella doncella, ¿qué sucedió?**

—**Yo... no lo recuerdo todo. Mamá me llevó en el coche, estaba como loca, dijo que íbamos a vivir con mi abuelita, entonces sufrimos un accidente, mamá murió y yo quedé ciega. Cuando papá llegó, casi perdió la razón. Dijo muchas palabras feas y después no recuerdo. ¿Alguna vez tuviste un accidente?**

—**No, pero le puede pasar a cualquiera.**

—**No lo creo. Papá dijo que sólo acontecía con los borrachos o tontos, ¿qué piensas tú?**

—**Creo que mejor tomamos Beacon Hill, querida. ¿Escuchas ese ruido? Algo ocurre en el edificio de la Cámara Legislativa.**

Mientras caminaban juntas por la acera, le describió en detalle el edificio del Capitolio del estado de Massachusetts, separado por varios tramos de resplandecientes escaleras. Era de ladrillo rojo con revestimiento en blanco y columnas en el frente.

—**Y hasta arriba, nunca lo creerías, Penny.**

—**¿****Qué?**

—**Hay una gran cúpula dorada, parece de oro, tal vez sólo es pintura dorada, pero brilla con la luz del sol.**

—**Debe ser muy importante.**

—**Desde luego, los hombres y mujeres que trabajan en ese edificio hacen las leyes del estado. Lo llaman la Corte Principal y General de la Comunidad de Massachusetts.**

—**¡****Son muchas palabras!**

—**No tantas como las que se emplean adentro —**había una multitud enfrente de la Cámara Legislativa—. **Vamos a subir los escalones, cariño, se está reuniendo una gran multitud. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea que he tenido.**

—**¿****Quién hace ese escándalo, mamá?**

—**Hay dos grupos de personas, querida. Han venido para que la legislatura conozca sus opiniones acerca de algo llamado EID. Los del lado derecho están a favor y los de la izquierda en contra y hay seis policías a caballo en medio de los dos grupos.**

—**¿****Y se están gritando unos a otros? Apuesto a que es gracioso.**

—**Yo también **—suspiró Candy—, **quisiera tener el valor para hacerlo.**

—**¿****Por qué los policías no les dicen que se vayan a casa?**

—**Porque tienen el derecho de ser escuchados, querida, mientras no haya altercados. ¡Oh!, ya lo hicieron, alguien lanzó una piedra. Arriba de la escalera, Penny, nos esconderemos detrás de esta columna.**

Se preguntó qué había hecho cuando se acurrucó sobre la niña, tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo. La primera vez que estaba a su cuidado y la llevó al centro de una manifestación. Si la niña se asustaba, él la golpearía hasta medio matarla cuando regresara a casa.

—**Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto** —la vocecita que gritaba reflejaba emoción—. **Desearía haber experimentado esto, antes.**

—**No sabes lo que dices. ¡Penny, qué espectáculo! Los caballos caminan hacia atrás y todos corren por la calle y entran en la Cámara de los Comunes, ¿has oído hablar de ella?**

—**No.**

Las dos se sentaron en el escalón más alto, como un par de pequeños erizos, solos en un mar de piedra. La calle vacía y sólo se veían unas cuantas personas desaparecer en la distancia. Dos guardianes salieron hasta la acera y comenzaron a limpiar. Al mismo tiempo que Candy lo veía, no cesaba de hablar, tratando lo mejor que podía de que la pequeña supiera lo que acontecía.

—**¿****Y los Tribunales?** —preguntó Penny.

—**¡****Oh, los Tribunales!** —se detuvo lo suficiente para recobrar el aliento. Ser guía era tal vez más de lo que sus cuerdas vocales podían soportar—. **Es un parque, un parque muy grande, lleno de césped y árboles y... y hay un estanque con ranas. Al otro lado, colina abajo están los jardines públicos, los botes y cosas así. Creo que son como cuarenta y cinco acres y pertenecen a toda la gente, por eso le llaman The Common. Es todo lo que queda de la granja Braxton, de la época de los puritanos, cuando Boston era una isla y el gobernador Bradford la compró para su nueva ciudad.**

La voz que se escuchó a sus espaldas era muy autoritaria.

—**Señoritas, no pueden sentarse aquí. Pueden caminar, bailar, cantar o pueden hacer peticiones, pero no pueden sentarse.**

—**Vamos, Penny —**sonrió, tomando la pequeña mano en la suya—, **la voz de los funcionarios públicos ha hablado. Vamos a cruzar la calle hasta el estanque de las ranas.**

A las cuatro las dos estaban exhaustas, tanto que la pequeña daba traspiés cuando caminaban por la calle Joy, rumbo a la casa.

El día había sido especial y todo parecía muy hogareño. Durante años había luchado para obtener un certificado de maestra, para poder enseñar a un grupo de veinte o treinta niños y en lugar de eso había obtenido otra clase de certificado y sólo una alumna. Una criatura amorosa y encantadora, no había duda de que las dos tenían afinidad entre sí. Lo único que estropeaba el encanto era el padre de la criatura. El sol se ocultaba hacia las colinas del oeste de Belmont y Waltham. Muy pronto Terry haría su aparición.

—**¿****Qué sucede?** —Penny tiró de su mano**—. Estás hablando sola ¡y no dijiste nada cuando pasamos por la toma de agua para incendios!**

—**¿****Y cómo lo supiste, pequeña?**

—**Sé que así es. Cuento las cosas y recuerdo en dónde están. Te apuesto a que mañana podría guiarte por toda la ruta que seguimos hoy. ¿Sabías eso? Cuando cumpla diez años mi papá me va a conseguir un perro, un perro especial. Las escaleras del frente deben estar aquí**.

Era cierto y Candy la condujo escalera arriba hasta que llegaron al interior de la casa.

**-Ah, ya están aquí** —la señora Hudley las encontró en el vestíbulo—. **¡Eres todo un espectáculo, Penny Grandchester! Tienes el cabello revuelto y tus mejillas sonrojadas —**al verlas, el ama de llaves pensó que la señora Grandchester también estaba así—. **¿Van a subir a cambiarse?**

—**Sí, supongo que las dos lo necesitamos. ¿A qué hora es la cena?**

—**El señor Grandchester por lo general llega a casa a las cinco y media. Le gusta tomar algo alrededor de las seis y la comida estará en la mesa a las seis y media.**

Candy hizo un conteo rápido en su mente. Desde el desayuno a las siete y media hasta la cena y después limpiar todo.

—**Son muchas horas para usted, señora Hudley; tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.**

La señora Hudley sonrió al verlas subir por la escalera, tomadas de la mano. El ama de llaves pensó que era una gran sorpresa. La había visto subir una docena de veces, moviendo el trasero como cualquier prostituta y en todo ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta de lo simpática que en realidad era. De súbito recordó la afirmación de Candy en el sentido de que nunca había estado allí. Alzó las manos y regresó a la cocina.

Candy dirigió el camino hacia la habitación grande.

—**¿****En dónde está tu ropa?**

—**Al otro lado del pasillo** —respondió Penny—. **Me quedé en la habitación pequeña sólo por la noche de ayer, Papá pensó que podría asustarte y quería que estuviera cerca.**

—**¿****Y lo estabas? Quiero decir asustada.**

—**No, no me atemorizo con facilidad. ¿Y tú?**

—**¿****Yo? Te diré que me asusto con facilidad. Vamos, muéstrame dónde está tu ropa y las dos nos daremos un baño.**

—**¿****Juntas?**

—**¿****Por qué no? Las dos somos mujeres.**

—**¡****Nunca hice eso! ¡Apresúrate!**

—**Eso pasa por ser hija única —**Candy rió mientras se dirigían al baño—. **Lo que necesitas es un hermano.**

—**Sí, lo sé —**la pequeña gritó mientras las dos se duchaban**—. Papá y yo lo creemos así, por eso dijo que teníamos que ser muy buenos contigo, porque tú sabías cómo conseguirlos.**

De pronto Candy se dio cuenta de que no era sólo el calor del agua lo que la enrojecía.

Bajaron, tomadas de la mano, cuando el reloj de la escalera daba las cinco.

—**El reloj se está haciendo viejo. Suena muchas veces, papá dice que necesita una reparación.**

Hasta que estaban sentadas en el estudio se dio cuenta de la gran similitud de su vestido y el de Penny. Eran holgados con tirantes en los hombros, el de la niña amarillo claro, con rosas rojas bordadas, diseminadas alrededor de la bastilla, el de ella color oro oscuro, sin adornos. Se había dejado el cabello suelto que le caía por la espalda. Penny estaba sentada en un almohadón enfrente de su sillón, mientras Candy le cepillaba la dorada cabellera, trenzándola después. Y así fue como él las encontró.

Se detuvo en la puerta un momento para contemplar la escena. Las dos, la niña con los pies en escuadra sobre el piso, con las manos apretadas al frente. Candy inclinada sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, con la punta de la lengua entre los labios, concentrada en la labor.

—**¡****Deja de moverte, por amor de Dios**! —se quejó Candy**—. Mis dedos están muy torpes hoy.**

—**Sí, mami.**

—**Bueno** —dijo él desde la puerta.

—**Papá** —la pequeña saltó del almohadón, ignorando el tirón cuando Candy trató de liberar sus dedos de la trenza—. ¡**Papá, espera que oigas!** —se movió a través de la habitación y se lanzó en los brazos de su padre, quien la columpió un par de veces y la detuvo contra su pecho.

—**¿****Que espere a oír qué?** —caminó hacia donde estaba Candy.

El dejó a la niña en el suelo y demostró lo que intentaba. Levantó a la joven sin ningún esfuerzo, así como lo había hecho con su hija, le dio vuelta un par de veces y después la besó con la misma pasión de la noche anterior. De pronto se acercó más a él en un intento por mantener la dulzura antes que se le escapara. Cuando la dejó caer sobre sus pies, las rodillas se le doblaron y se vio forzada a asirse de su brazo para evitar caerse.

Penny, quien había escuchado con atención, sonrió.

—**Eso estuvo bastante bien, papá. Pobre Candy.**

—**Sí, estuvo bastante bien** —respondió él.

—**¿****Candy?** —insistió la niña.

—**Estuvo bastante bien** —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Era evidente que Penny también pensaba así. La pequeña dio un alarido imitando terror y corrió hacia la puerta con su padre detrás de ella.

_**"¡Oh Dios!",**_ se dijo Candy, estuvo bastante bien. "_**Un beso casual y estoy alrededor de la órbita de Júpiter. ¿Qué me está haciendo este hombre? Si alguna vez me besa a solas, estaré de rodillas pidiendo el tratamiento completo".**_

—**La cena está servida, señora... Candy** —anunció el ama de llaves desde la puerta**—. Los dos están ahí, riendo como un par de conspiradores.**

Se unió a ellos con cautela, bastante molesta por su falta de control. El estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa y Penny a su derecha. Había otros dos lugares, uno a la izquierda y el otro junto a la niña. Sin esperar que le señalaran se dirigió con rapidez al cercano a Penny.

—**Prueba la sopa** —ordenó él—, **es la especialidad de la señora Hudley.**

Tomó la cuchara y probó el platillo. En efecto, su sabor era excelente, pero no supo de qué era. Notó que la de Penny la sirvieron en un recipiente con dos asas y la pequeña daba sorbos.

—**Sopa Won-ton** —informó él—, **hay una gran comunidad china en Boston y la señora Hudley es fanática de ese estilo alimenticio —**ella trató de responder, pero cuando decidió lo que iba a decir, Penny estaba dando un discurso sobre su expedición vespertina. El escuchaba divertido.

—**Así que como ves, estaban todos ahí haciendo toda clase de ruidos y cantando. Unos se oponían y los otros estaban en ¿pro?**

—**Sí, pro, está correcto. Veo que Candy te ha enseñado nuevas palabras.**

—**Sí, sólo que no hubo mucho tiempo para explicarlo y además, tú siempre me dices con exactitud lo que significan las cosas, papá. Ellos discutían acerca de EID. ¿Qué significa eso?**

La cuchara de Candy cayó sobre el plato, salpicó un poco de sopa china sobre el mantel y se precipitó hasta el suelo.

—**Dije que siempre explicaría, pequeña, pero ahora tenemos a tu madre aquí para ayudar, así que le preguntaremos a ella.**

—**Yo... yo no... ¿no crees que es demasiado pequeña?** —tartamudeó, ruborizada. Él le sonrió como un tiburón que está a punto de morderle una pierna.

—**No, no. Debemos responder cada reto cuando se presenta, si queremos tener a una niña feliz.**

Las conferencias de Niños del doctor Murchison, apuntaban que cada pregunta requería de una contestación y ella obtuvo una "A" en esa clase.

—**Bueno, está relacionado con una nueva ley que las mujeres queremos. Nosotras ansiamos tener iguales derechos que los hombres y conseguir el mismo salario si se desempeñan labores idénticas. Y significa la Enmienda de la Igualdad de Derechos** —¿y ahora qué diría? Reunió más valor, evadiendo los ojos que la veían desde el extremo de la mesa—. **Los varones han gobernado al mundo por mucho tiempo y han creado una confusión tremenda. Por lo que ahora nosotras, alguna de nosotras, pensamos que es tiempo que tengamos la oportunidad de ser iguales a ellos** —adquirió más confianza y habló con rapidez, mirándolo a los ojos—. **Por eso pedimos esta ley. Después de todo tú y yo somos tan importantes e iguales como tu papá, ¿no es así?**

—**¿****Quieres decir que puedo hacer lo que quiera, responderle a papá y cosas así?**

—**Tal vez no eso con exactitud** —tartamudeó Candy—, **pero cuando seas mayor, como yo, sí podrás. ¿Qué piensas?**

—**Estaría muy bien** —respondió la pequeña—, **pero nunca daría resultado. Papá no nos dejaría —**dio otro sorbo de sopa y ahora él reía abiertamente.

—**¿****Bueno, qué sabe ella?** —musitó—. **Es sólo una niña.**

—**Debiste haber visto a ese policía, papá** —continuó Penny, feliz**—, Candy dijo que era muy grande. Nos habíamos quitado los zapatos y sumergido los pies en el agua en el Estanque de las Ranas y él dijo algo así: "no pueden hacer eso aquí, señoritas, porque hay una ley". Mamá preguntó por qué no podía y que en dónde estaba el letrero y no lo había, porque él se fue. ¿No fue valiente?**

—**En el parque sí** —rió con suavidad—. **¿Crees que es muy valiente aquí?**

La niña estiró una mano y la colocó sobre el brazo de Candy.

—**Por supuesto, papá, te tiene miedo y no lo demuestra.**

—**¿****En realidad?** —se inclinó sobre los platos vacíos—**. ¿Es eso cierto?**

—**En absoluto. Creo que ella disfrutó del paseo** —agregó con suavidad—. **¿Te importaría si recorremos la ciudad?**

—**Lo dices como si ella nunca hubiera salido.**

—**No, no estoy criticando, sólo quiero conocer los hábitos. Si te temiera, es probable que tuviera miedo de hacer algo indebido.**

Se detuvo por un momento, con los ojos puestos en los de ella.

—**Por supuesto, la Diplomática. ¿Cómo es posible que Susana comentara...**

—**Por favor** —levantó las dos manos como un ruego**—. Hay moros...**

—**¿****Qué quieres decir con eso?**

—**Quiere decir que hay moros en la costa y que no debes hablar acerca de esas cosas mientras yo esté presente** —respondió la pequeña—. **Vamos, papá, esta noche estás lento como la miel fría.**

—**¿****De verdad? Tu madre piensa que has estado confinada en la casa mucho tiempo, pequeña. Antes que ella llegara, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a caminar?**

—**Yo... no lo recuerdo.**

—**Por supuesto que lo sabes **—insistió**—. Hemos tenido a muchas nanas.**

—**Fue... fue el día de los fuegos artificiales, papá. El día que me llevaste a la explanada, la banda tocó y el...**

—**Pero eso fue el cuatro de julio, hace casi un año.**

—**Sí, lo sé** —respondió la niña con serenidad. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta con expresión melancólica.

—**¿****Quieres decir que ninguna de ellas te llevó a pasear? —**le preguntó colérica.

—**Sólo mamá** —murmuró**—, sólo mamá.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Le tomó a Candy dos horas tranquilizarla. Durante ese tiempo hubo otro baño, jugaron y leyeron bastante. Penny, que estaba sentada en la cama, le leyó a la joven una historia de uno de los libros en Braille.

—**Eso es maravilloso** —la felicitó Candy**—, yo no puedo leer con ese método. ¿Cómo aprendiste?**

—**Pude hacerlo en la escuela, pero entonces también tenía problemas con mi pierna, así que papá contrató a un maestro particular. ¿Por qué estaba papá tan disgustado conmigo?**

—**No estaba enfadado contigo, Penny sino con esas mujeres que se suponía deberían haber cuidado de ti. Ahora, ve a dormir.**

—**¿****Candy?**

—**Sí, querida.**

—**Tengo un intercomunicador para llamar a todas las habitaciones de la casa. Si te necesito, ¿vendrás?**

—**Por supuesto que lo haré. Ahora, vamos a dormir un poco, durante el desayuno decidiremos adonde iremos mañana, ¿está bien?**

—**Sí. En cuanto la niña concilio el sueño, fue al estudio para hablar con Terry.**

—**No estaba molesto con ella** —dijo malhumorado**—, sino conmigo. Todo este tiempo pensé que todo iba sobre ruedas y en lugar de eso... ¿puedes imaginártelo? La pobre niña es una prisionera en su mente y yo la enclaustré en la casa, ¡demonios!**

—**No te culpes por completo —**intentó confortarlo**—. La pequeña no te inculpa, por el contrario, te adora, ¿no lo sabes? No hay nada que puedas hacer que esté mal para ella** —se sentó en el sillón, dando sorbos de limonada—. **Dijo algo acerca de su accidente y deduje que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que le ocasionó la ceguera.**

—**No quiero hablar acerca del maldito accidente —**dijo en tanto oprimía con fuerza el grueso vaso de brandy.

—**No me interesa tu problema, pero necesito saber de Penny. ¿Podrá volver a ver?**

Sus hombros cayeron como si hubiera sufrido demasiadas derrotas en una sola noche. El corazón de Candy dio un salto al verlo. Él le agradaba mucho y le inspiraba ternura. Deseó correr y abrazarlo...

—**No lo sabemos** —él interrumpió sus pensamientos—. **Podía ver antes del accidente y no puede hacerlo ahora. Así que supongo que el accidente causó la ceguera, pero no hay una seguridad absoluta. La he llevado con una docena de doctores, cirujanos, especialistas y todos dicen lo mismo. No hay razón aparente para que Penny no vea, pero no puede hacerlo. Hablan acerca de pequeñas rupturas en el nervio óptico, pero no han encontrado una sola y lo que sugieren es una operación exploratoria en el cerebro. Yo no puedo someterla a eso, así que aquí estamos, no sé si volverá a ver algún día, pero me temo que no. Por lo que no la animes **—se tomó el brandy de un trago.

—**Yo... no lo haré** —el reloj del vestíbulo daba las nueve y media.

Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia el sofá en donde este extraño, su marido, estaba sentado.

—**Buenas noches** —le dijo y se inclinó para besarle la frente. El no se movió.

Se volvió despacio y se dirigió a la escalera, no fue hasta que llegó al primer descanso que se dio cuenta. Había pasado un día entero en esa casa, sin pensar ni una sola vez en su padre, su carrera y su hermana errante.

…..

* * *

Era una manera horrible de despertar. Parecía que alguien llamaba a la puerta y su cabeza se golpeó con la superficie que estaba debajo. Abrió un ojo y se percató de que estaba en el baño. La luz estaba aún encendida y cada músculo de su cuerpo, le dolía. No sólo estaba en el baño, sino en la tina. Sujetó la sábana y comenzó a recordar los hechos.

Sin pensarlo, había entrado en la habitación, se puso uno de sus camisones tipo abuelita y se metió en la cama. De inmediato vio que el espejo del techo ya no estaba y suspiró satisfecha. Después, se dejó llevar por el sueño y el olvido.

Horas más tarde, el movimiento la despertó. Volvió la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche y el pequeño reloj marcaba la una. Aún somnolienta, se recostó de espaldas, entonces la cama se movió debajo de ella. Se sujetó con desesperación de la orilla del colchón, sin saber a qué se debía ese bambaleo. No podía ser un sismo, Boston estaba muy lejos de cualquier zona sísmica, aunque en el pasado se habían registrado pequeños movimientos dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Luchando en contra de su aturdimiento se movió hacia su izquierda... y el corazón latió desbocado. Al otro lado de la cama, casi nariz con nariz, estaba un hombre. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta, pero como nunca había compartido una cama, ni con su hermana, Candy estaba atónita. Cómo pudo haber olvidado a su marido.

Candy sabía mucho acerca del sexo... pero en teoría. Y encontrarse cara a cara con él, compartiendo una cama, era demasiado para sus nervios. Se volvió a acostar sobre su espalda y trató de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, con el cuerpo rígido, se movió con suavidad una pulgada hacia la orilla del colchón. El no prestó atención y ella ganó otros centímetros.

Algo en su último movimiento hizo que comenzara la función. Sin despertarse en realidad, él le pasó un brazo sobre el vientre, inmovilizándola. La enorme mano recorrió la curva de su cadera, deslizándose después hacia arriba hasta que llegó a la parte baja del seno. Aterrada, protestó y cayó sobre la gruesa alfombra. El intentó incorporarse, ella se puso de pie y se retiró hacia las puertas cerradas del guardarropa, colocando las dos manos enfrente de ella como defensa.

—**Si no lo querías, no debiste venir** —dijo desolado.

—**Yo... yo... no lo creerás... lo olvidé.**

El quitó la sábana y movió los pies sobre la alfombra en busca de sus pantuflas. La mente de Candy daba vueltas, tenía que esconderse y sólo había una puerta con cerradura. Sus manos respondieron con tanta rapidez como su mente. Tomó la sábana que estaba al pie de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, donde se encerró.

De mal humor y sin aliento, se sentó en la orilla de la tina para considerar su situación. Si él iba a buscarla, esa pequeña cerradura no duraría mucho.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta en busca de algún ruido significativo, que nunca oyó. Si estaba de nuevo dormido, tal vez podría compartir la habitación con Penny, ya que había camas gemelas. Con mucho cuidado, corrió el cerrojo, abrió un poco la puerta y miró la alcoba. El estaba sentado en el lecho con los dos pies sobre el suelo, fumando un cigarrillo. Dio un portazo y corrió la cerradura de nuevo. Pudo oír su risa estridente. Veinte minutos después trató de hacer la misma maniobra, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Entonces, se dio por vencida.

El baño era pequeño y el suelo frío, aun en el verano. El único espacio razonable para acostarse era la tina, por lo que colocó la sábana a su alrededor, encendió la calefacción y se acostó allí. Fue una noche miserable, no fue sino hasta que su reloj de pulsera marcó las cuatro de la mañana, que pudo dormir. Y ahora alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—**¿****Mami?** —era la voz de Penny—. **Papá me dijo que por favor te apresures pues el desayuno está listo —**con los dos pies sobre el suelo se estiró tres veces, dobló las rodillas y después abrió.

—**¿****Mami?**

—**Odio a las personas que son alegres por la mañana** —se quejó Candy.

—**Papá comentó que necesitabas más tiempo en el baño para ponerte hermosa.**

—**Tu padre es muy listo. Cuando le ponga las manos encima voy a... ya olvidé lo que voy a hacer** —se dejó caer de rodillas para que la niña pudiera palparle el rostro con las manos.

—**Aún tienes sueño y no te pusiste maquillaje, pero estás hermosa.**

—**Por supuesto, todas somos hermosas, cariño. Es sólo un asunto de pensar con corrección. Déjame buscar una bata y bajaremos.**

—**Mami, te llamé anoche y no acudiste.**

—**Bueno... yo...**

—**¿****Estabas enfadada conmigo?**

—**Furiosa, como un toro salvaje** —los pequeños dedos de la niña se movieron hasta la orilla de la boca de Candy y la encontraron sonriendo.

—**Me estás engañando, ¿no es así, mami?**

—**Por supuesto. Ahora, permíteme tomar una bata y bajaremos.**

Estaba sentado en la cocina cuando las dos aparecieron. Recién afeitado, vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa de cuello abierto.

—**¿****Hay café?** —demandó la joven.

—**Mami dice que te va a hacer algo porque eres muy listo.**

—**Pensé que me iba a hacer algo anoche, pero todo fue un error.**

—**Muchacho sabio —**musitó ella en tanto se servía el café negro y bebía la infusión vivificante.

—**Penny** —habló él**—, olvidé mis cigarrillos. ¿Me traes un par del estudio?** —su hija sonrió comprensiva y salió de la habitación.

—**¿****Cómo hace eso?** —preguntó Candy.

—**Práctica. Mientras nadie mueva los muebles de su lugar, puede recorrer la casa muy bien. Pero no deseo fumar.**

—**Ya lo sabía.**

—**En cuanto a los sucesos de ayer en la noche, quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de forzarte, Candy. Y no es necesario que te escondas en un baño, por amor de Dios. Hay muchas camas en esta casa, incluyendo la mía. Tienes derecho a dormir en cualquiera de ellas, pero si te encuentro en mi cama, entenderé que al fin has decidido convertirte en mí esposa. ¿Está claro?**

—**Yo... ¿quieres decir eso?**

—**Cuando estés lista para venir a mí por tu voluntad, hazlo. No necesitaré otro mensaje.**

—**Yo... tú eres... muy bueno conmigo** —suspiró y casi sin pensarlo, caminó por la habitación le inclinó la cabeza y lo besó en la frente—. **Me... me gustas.**

—**Eso es bueno, Candy, tú también me gustas.**

Penny regresó moviendo dos cigarrillos que llevaba en la mano.

—**¿****Papá? ¿Qué hacían?** —estaban cerca uno del otro y de pronto ella se retiró.

—**Tu madre me besaba, eso es todo.**

—**¡****Perfecto! ¿Pueden repetirlo?**

—**Por ti, cualquier cosa, pequeña** —rió él. Atrajo a su esposa sobre sus rodillas y procedió a besarla con suavidad.

—**¿****Besa bien mi papá?**

—**De lo mejor** —respondió él—. **Mamá no puede hablar ahora, se ha ruborizado y está sin aliento.**

—**Igual que en la radio. ¿Adónde vamos hoy, mami?**

La respuesta fue comentada largo rato. El se dirigió a la puerta a las ocho y media en punto.

—**Necesito tomar un taxi** —les informó, caminando por el vestíbulo con un brazo alrededor de cada una de ellas.

—**¿****Un taxi?** —preguntó Candy—**. Tú... nosotros tenemos un coche.**

—**Sí, pero es imposible usarlo en el centro de la ciudad y además no hay estacionamientos. El taxi es la única respuesta. Contamos con una cuenta corriente, si necesitas usarla, hazlo. Descansa un poco en la tarde.**

—**Está bien **—y después de pensarlo, preguntó—. ¿Por qué?

—**Porque vamos a la ciudad esta noche, al Teatro Schubert, para ver una representación de "Las Vidas Privadas", de Noel Coward.**

No esperó que hablara, las besó y salió. Candy suspiró, mirándolo hasta que el coche desapareció al dar vuelta en la esquina.

Tuvieron una larga charla alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y planearon un día de campo en la ciudad.

—**En los Jardines Públicos** —dijo la señora Hudley**—. Les prepararé un par de emparedados para llevar en los bolsillos y pueden comprar bebidas en cualquier lugar por ahí.**

—**No hay nadie en la Gran Corte General —**se quejó Penny diez minutos después— **¿No va a haber manifestaciones hoy?**

—**No lo sé. Un grupo está entrando en el edificio y lleva carteles**

El guardia que estaba en la puerta les informó.

—**Audiencia de Presupuestos, en el principal. Las Madres Benefactoras están en el otro salón de audiencias. Si desea ayudar a los niños necesitados, entre. Las Cámaras se vacían hasta las dos, tal vez su pequeña quiera conocer al bacalao Sagrado.**

—**No, gracias** —dijo Candy—. **Vamos Penny, es un largo camino hasta los Jardines Públicos.**

—**Pero yo quiero ver al Bacalao Sagrado.**

—**No puedes, es una escultura que cuelga arriba del sillón de los oradores.**

—**Quieres decir que no se puede comer.**

—**Por supuesto que no.**

—**¿****Entonces para qué es?**

—**Es el símbolo de la Comunidad. Hace mucho tiempo, Massachusetts vivía de pescar el bacalao que nadaba cerca. Ahora todos se han ido, se refugiaron en Groenlandia, pero el Bacalao Sagrado aún es el símbolo del estado. Vamos.**

Y entre una cosa y otra, se entretuvieron en su camino hacia los jardines, caminaron un poco por los adornos florales, comieron su almuerzo cerca del lago y después dieron un paseo en bote. Tuvo que hablar mucho para describirle el paisaje a Penny, pero cuando la gente que estaba a su alrededor se dio cuenta de la situación, otras voces se oyeron y Candy pudo descansar un poco.

Aunque ambas permanecieron sentadas durante el maravilloso paseo, estaban cansadas cuando se encontraban en Arlington. La buena suerte las favoreció, ya que un taxi vacío pasaba por allí y las llevó. Regresaron a Joy jubilosas por su aventura. Penny se dedicó a efectuar sus dos horas obligatorias de lectura Braille, mientras que Candy se bañó, después bajó, decidida a ayudar a la señora Hudley con la limpieza de la casa.

Como resultado, a la hora de la cena, Candy estaba agotada mas no cesaba de hablar. Incluso Penny tuvo dificultad para decir alguna palabra acerca de su paseo en el bote. La cena fue un poco más temprano en vista de que la función se iniciaba a las ocho y el matrimonio Hudley se ocupó de la niña mientras Candy subió a cambiarse.

—**No tengo nada que ponerme** —le dijo a Terry.

—**Eso significa que no quieres ir.**

—**Yo... tal vez es verdad, pero lo que dije también lo es. En realidad no tengo nada apropiado.**

—**Ya lo veremos** —dijo caminando hacia las puertas corredizas del guardarropa y las abrió**—. No hay nada que odie más que una mentira deliberada. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?** —preguntó al ver el escaso contenido.

—**Nunca supuse que me convertiría en la esposa de un magnate citadino** —dijo con amargura—. **Todo lo que iba a ser era una maestra de escuela primaria.**

—**¿****Entonces por qué demonios no compraste algo? Tuviste todo el día de ayer y el de hoy.**

Bajó la cabeza tratando de esconder las lágrimas.

—**¿****Bueno? —**insistió él.

—**Yo... yo no tengo dinero **—murmuró.

—**¡****Oh, Dios!** —dijo, golpeándose la cabeza con la mano—. **¿No te lo di? ¿No te abrí una cuenta en el banco?**

—**No quiero tu dinero. Yo sólo quiero...**

—**¡****Oh, demonios! **—gritó irritado. Cruzó la habitación y la tomó con gentileza en sus brazos, colocándole la cara contra los pliegues de la camisa de vestir blanca que acababa de ponerse. De inmediato ella la humedeció con lágrimas. La mantuvo así hasta que los espasmos del llanto terminaron, entonces le alzó la barbilla y la miró—. **Todo es culpa mía. Me haré cargo de esto mañana, mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece este vestido negro?**

Era de chifón ligero, amplio desde las caderas hasta las rodillas con la parte superior ajustada y el cuello alto.

Estuvo muy solícito cuando la ayudó a subir al taxi y le tomó la mano.

—**Quiero que sepas cuánto aprecio lo que has hecho por Penny** —dijo y ella le oprimió los dedos en respuesta—. **No creo recordar a nadie, durante los últimos cuatro años, por quien mi pequeña sintiera afecto, como contigo.**

Candy se acomodó en el asiento y respiró profundo.

—**Es fácil amarla, después de todo, ahora soy su madre.**

—**En realidad lo crees, ¿no es así?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿****Y qué hay acerca de mí? ¿Estaba Penny en lo cierto?**

—**Yo... yo no entiendo** —tartamudeó.

—**La otra noche, durante la cena, ella comentó que me tenías miedo. ¿Es cierto?**

—**Yo... sí** —encontró la manera de admitirlo—, **aunque no tanto como al principio. Supongo que podría llegar a estimarte.**

—**¿****Sólo es una suposición?**

—**No soy sociable, Susana es la extrovertida de la familia, no yo.**

—**Sí, gracias a Dios **—dijo enigmático. Ella quería descubrir lo que en realidad pensaba de Susana, pero en ese momento el taxi se detuvo enfrente del Teatro Schubert.

Él lo había planeado bien, sus lugares estaban en la tercera fila al centro. Candy se acomodó con un suspiro de agradecimiento.

El teatro estaba lleno, pero por alguna razón se sentía sola en medio de la multitud. Se acercó a Terry todo lo que las butacas le permitieron y deslizó su mano a través de su brazo. Él le dio golpecitos en los dedos, confortándola.

Candy no hizo ningún intento por hablar. La noche que pasó sin dormir, seguida de un día lleno de actividad física, aunado al calor, las conversaciones y el musculoso brazo, le producían un efecto hipnótico. Las voces cesaron cuando las luces disminuyeron y parpadearon dos veces, apagándose después. El telón se levantó.

La mujer que estaba sentada enfrente a Candy llevaba un peinado esponjado, por lo que inclinó la cabeza de lado para ver mejor y de repente la apoyó sobre el hombro de él y cerró los ojos.

El veía cómo se abría el telón y escuchaba las primeras palabras de la escena de apertura cuando oyó el sonido que emitió su esposa. Bajó la vista y encontró que todas las personas a su alrededor hacían lo mismo, miraban a Candy, quien con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y con la boca medio abierta, estaba dormida por completo. El cabello se le había despeinado y un mechón le caía en la mejilla. Él lo retiró con ternura.

_**"¿En dónde estaría ahora si me hubiera casado con Susana?",**_ se preguntó. _**"Tal vez en algún bar o en una fiesta en la que todos se emborrachan y que duran hasta el amanecer. Y vean lo que conseguí en lugar de eso. No hay duda al respecto, Susana heredó todo el descaro de los White y ella la comprensión. Es la clase de chica que es fácil de amar".**_

Ella durmió desde el principio hasta el fin de la obra. Cuando los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir, despertó y miró temerosa al derredor. Le dolía el cuello, como si lo hubiera tenido en una postura poco usual por mucho tiempo. Había un poco de polvo facial en la chaqueta masculina y los dos brazos de ella rodeaban los de él de una manera sugestiva.

Ella intentó apartarse, mas él se lo impidió. En el momento que el auditorio se puso de pie para dar una ovación, la levantó junto con él. La excitación terminó, la multitud se dispersó poco a poco y ella se sintió como una tonta.

—**¿****Por qué no me despertaste?**

—**¿****Con qué objeto?**

—**Me... me siento muy avergonzada.**

—**Te dije que descansaras en la tarde **—le recordó. Como la mayor parte de la gente ya se había ido, le fue fácil guiarla hasta la salida. Se detuvieron en el vestíbulo pues parecía que él conocía a diez mil personas, las cuales se agrupaban a su alrededor para ser presentadas. Los nombres pasaron por sus oídos como gotas de agua de las Cataratas del Niágara. Se quedó con una sonrisa fija, masculló una docena de respuestas y se las arregló para evitar que su pequeña mano fuera apretada hasta morir. Durante todo este tiempo su ira aumentaba. El, al igual que el resto de la gente, sabía que había estado dormida y ahora la exhibía para que todos se mofaran. El Obispo puso el punto final.

—**Apenas recordaba la obra, por eso decidí venir al reestreno **—dijo el clérigo**—. No es con exactitud lo que la Iglesia aprobaría. Me dicen que algunas personas se durmieron durante la representación.**

—**Tiene que disculpar a mi esposa** —dijo Terry—, **llevamos casados sólo unos días y no duerme mucho por las noches.**

—**Los culpables huyen aunque nadie los persiga** —sonrió—. **No me refería a su esposa, sino a mí.**

Ella deseaba gritar, empero, tuvo que controlarse en tanto que Terry concluía su conversación con el grupo que partía, al cual se unieron. Ella se asió de su brazo otra vez, temerosa de perderse en la confusión de la noche.

Como Candy esperaba, más tardaron en pisar la acera cuando un taxi vacío se acercó a ellos. Ella recordó sus intentos desesperados para detener el taxi en Arlington y, se sintió abrumada otra vez. Cualquiera que fuera la causa, él la hacía sentir inferior. Cuando los dos estuvieron a salvo en el interior del taxi, otra vez se durmió.

Aún estaba dormida cuando el auto llegó enfrente de la casa. Él le pagó al chofer, la tomó en sus brazos y subió con ella por la escalera exterior. El señor Hudley aguardaba con la puerta abierta.

—**¿****Está todo bien con Penny?** —le preguntó al pasar junto a él y comenzar a subir.

—**Está inquieta** —respondió Terry—. **Despertó dos veces, llorando por su mami. La señora Hudley está con ella ahora.**

—**Muy bien, aquí tengo la medicina, puede cerrar, Jake.**

—**En la cocina hay bocadillos para cenar.**

—**Tal vez más tarde. No creo poder despertarla ni con un terremoto**.

La subió hasta el tercer piso y la acostó en la cama de él. Por un momento permaneció de pie, mirándola, parecía una joven de catorce años. El sonrió y comenzó a desvestirla, lo que fue una verdadera proeza. La única prenda que le dejó fueron unas minúsculas bragas.

Unos minutos antes le había parecido una virginal adolescente y ahora, con un brazo colocado detrás de la cabeza, lo que le hacía resaltar el busto, parecía la misma Eva. El manjar era demasiado apetitoso para dejarlo sin probar. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y con suavidad pasó un dedo sobre el cuerpo femenino. Comenzó por las rodillas, pasó por la cadera, la cintura y subió despacio los senos, en los que detuvo su recorrido.

Ella se movió, inquieta y él quitó la mano. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y, entonces Terry se inclinó y depositó un beso ligero sobre la parte más alta de su seno. Candy emitió un sonido de satisfacción tan claro que él retiró la cabeza con prontitud, pero aún continuaba dormida.

El se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el armario, donde estaba guardada la ropa de ella. Sólo había cuatro camisones, tres de los cuales eran de tipo abuelita, el cuarto era uno de los que Susana había dejado en la casa: de encaje y seda transparente, con un escote profundo y con un largo hasta la rodilla. Por supuesto fue el que escogió.

Ponérselo fue tan difícil como quitarle el vestido, pero con cada momento que pasaba adquiría más habilidad. Cuando terminó, con muchos más movimientos de manos de los que eran necesarios, deslizó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y la levantó.

De alguna manera, la señora Hudley lo había escuchado y al salir al pasillo con Candy en los brazos, ella tenía la puerta del cuarto de Penny abierta. Enseguida comprendió la situación y caminó por delante de él para retirar las sábanas de la otra cama gemela que estaba en la pequeña habitación. El colocó a su esposa allí, le besó la punta de la nariz y con pesar la tapó hasta la barbilla con una sábana ligera. Se dirigió a la cama de Penny y depositó otro beso sobre su pequeña nariz, saliendo después al pasillo. La señora lo siguió.

—**Está muy cansada** —murmuró**—, pero si mi hija está intranquila, es mejor tenerlas juntas. Parece que Penny reconoce cuando Candy está en la habitación. ¿No es extraordinario?**

—**No es exactamente un milagro** —dijo la señora, rompiendo su ilusión—, **la señora Candy siempre usa ese perfume de lilas y lavanda.**

—**Oh, sí, por supuesto** —dijo con aspereza. La señora Hudley bajó, para limpiar la cocina. Terry se dirigió a su habitación para darse otra ducha de agua fría.

—**Parece que en los últimos días me he dado muchas de éstas** —dijo cuando el agua helada cayó sobre su cabello dorado—. **Algo tiene que cambiar aquí.**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Las últimas dos semanas de junio fueron un regalo de los dioses. El clima estaba templado. Terry dejó varios días de asistir a su trabajo y los pasó con ellas. Penny ya había visitado casi todos los sitios locales de interés y el pasear se convirtió en un problema cuando decidieron ir al Museo de Ciencias, Bunker Hill, la fragata USS Constitution, el parque zoológico Franklin, Children's Theater y un crucero de quince millas por el río Charles. De todas las atracciones, lo que más le gustó a Penny fueron los debates y manifestaciones en el edificio de la Cámara Legislativa y pasear por Quincy Market, el mercado al aire libre de la ciudad.

Fueron las tardes las que endulzaron la vida de Candy. Ella y Terry adquirieron la costumbre de compartir el ritual de llevar a Penny a la cama y cuando la pequeña se dormía, se retiraban al estudio, en donde mientras él trabajaba en sus papeles, ella tejía. A menudo durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos, él la abrazaba y Candy comenzaba a sentirse... no como una esposa, pero casi.

La tranquilidad terminó una noche, después de la cena, cuando un ruido que se oyó en la cocina indicaba una catástrofe. Candy corrió hacia la cocina, con Terry siguiéndola. El postre estaba diseminado por el suelo.

—**No entiendo qué sucedió** —se excusó la señora Hudley, desde una silla en la que Candy la había sentado—. **Nunca había tirado algo.**

—**Trabaja demasiado y si su jefe no puede verlo, es que está ciego.**

—**No** —protestó Terry**—, tú eres la dueña y señora de esta casa. Si no te das cuenta de que está trabajando demasiado esta pobre mujer, debes ser ciega.**

—**No es gracioso —**pisó con fuerza el suelo y se colocó, desafiante, frente a él**—. ¡Salta a la vista! Es esclavitud, eso es lo que es, ahora somos tres los que vivimos aquí y además, la casa es muy grande.**

—**¿Tengo que repetir lo que dije?**

—**En realidad no necesito ayuda** —intervino la señora Hudley.

—**Y en tres años no se le ha subido el sueldo. ¡Inaudito!**

—**¿Por qué está disgustada mi mamá?** —preguntó Penny desde la puerta.

—**Se cayó el postre. Por favor, aléjate de aquí.**

—**¿Puedo ir a la habitación contigua y escuchar?**

—**¡Silencio!** —gritó Candy con voz aguda**—. ¡Silencio! ¿Qué iba a decir?**

—**Ibas a golpearme y a darle un aumento a la señora Hudley, así como contratar una sirvienta —**respondió Terry.

—**Sí, ésa es mi idea. ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?**

—**Mira, señora Candy la bienhechora** —sonrió—. **Dije al principio que tú estabas a cargo de la casa, ¡haz lo que quieras!**

—**Sí, enseguida **—hubo una pausa mientras buscaba la cara burlona de él.

Penny, que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, entró corriendo en la habitación y abrazó a su madre.

—**Estuviste grandiosa** —sonrió**—. ¿Es una muestra del EID?** —su padre le dio un golpecito en el trasero y la empujó hacia el comedor.

—**No en mi casa**—dijo Terry, pero cuando salía, se volvió y le brindó una amplia sonrisa a su esposa.

Como resultado, la hermana viuda de la señora Hudley fue contratada para ayudar a la limpieza de la casa y Candy hizo un trato mediante el cual las labores del ama de llaves concluirían a las cuatro de la tarde. Así pues, Candy y la niña prepararían la cena y la servirían. Esto tal vez fue molesto para él, pero ella estaba feliz.

El diez de junio Candy y Penny salieron más tarde de lo habitual a pasear. El cielo estaba oscuro y el polvo revoloteaba en las áreas al aire libre de la Cámara, cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina.

No sólo era el diez de junio, sino también el último día de la sesión legislativa antes de las vacaciones de verano, Como resultado, cientos de asuntos tenían que tratarse o quedarían pendientes hasta septiembre y cada uno de los grupos interesados desfilaban y ejercían presión desde afuera, esperando inspirar un último voto favorable para su causa. Nadie esperaba dificultades, los dos policías a caballo, eran nada más una medida de precaución. Cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, la multitud se aterró y los caballos también.

Candy y Penny iban a la cuarta parte de la calle Bacon, dirigiéndose a casa, cuando la tragedia comenzó. Candy trató con valentía de apresurar a la pequeña, pero era demasiado el espacio que había que cubrir para una niña de ocho años. Con la cabeza baja caminaron contra el viento y la lluvia, sin darse cuenta de que uno de los caballos de la policía estaba desquiciado.

Candy había pasado toda su vida en la ciudad, por lo que cuando chocó con un costado del animal, perdió el control, así como la mano de Penny. El impacto la envió hasta el suelo, causándole poco daño. Se quedó pasmada al ver que la niña estaba detrás de la bestia y se había quedado inmóvil ahí, sin saber hacia dónde caminar. El joven policía que estaba sobre el caballo sin poder calmar o controlar al animal, no había visto a la niña.

Candy se puso de pie y corrió hacia el policía, gritando:

—**Mi niña. ¡Deténgase!**

—**¿Qué cree que estoy tratando de hacer?** —le respondió el guardián. Candy dio traspiés hacia él y colocó una mano sobre su ya no lustrosa bota.

—**¡Mi niña!** —volvió a gritar. El oficial, le pateó la mano para que la retirara. El caballo dio dos pasos más hacia atrás y se encabritó. El jinete, con un pie fuera del estribo, luchó por mantenerse arriba.

—**Detenga a ese condenado animal.**

—**Retírese, grandísima tonta —**dijo el oficial**—. ¿No se da cuenta de que no está ayudando?** —bajó una mano para empujarla otra vez. No había quién pudiera detener al caballo, por mucho que gritara, Penny no se movería, así que cuando la mano se aproximó, Candy la mordió tan fuerte como pudo. Ahora parecía que el caballo y el jinete estaban desquiciados. El oficial sacó la macana de su funda y la movió hacia Candy. Ella pudo alejarse, pero en ese momento el animal retrocedió hasta Penny y la lanzó al aire, al caer, su cabeza se golpeó con la orilla de la acera. Candy sólo pudo verlo de reojo, porque en ese instante la macana la golpeó arriba de la oreja y quedó inconsciente en medio de la calle. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, mas al recobrar el conocimiento trató de ponerse de pie y entonces descubrió que un policía la sujetaba por el brazo.

—**¿En dónde está mi niña?** —le gritó al guardián.

—**¿Es está, Bill?**

—**Sí, me mordió y mi mano sangra a borbotones.**

—**¿En dónde está mi niña?** —demandó angustiada**—. ¡Penny, Penny!** —la calle estaba llena de espectadores curiosos, pero no había señales de la pequeña por ninguna parte. La tempestad había pasado, dejando las calles mojadas y el aire húmedo**—. ¡Penny!** —volvió a gritar. El policía la llevó, sin mucha gentileza, hasta una patrulla que acababa de llegar y la introdujeron en el vehículo.

—**¿Qué han hecho con mi niña?** —ellos encogieron los hombros.

—**No vi a ninguna niña, señora** —le respondió un oficial de mayor edad**—. Cálmese y deje de llorar, si tiene una hija, es probable que se haya ido a casa. Aun una criatura puede ver que éste no es un lugar de veraneo.**

—**Monstruo arrogante, intruso abominable. Por supuesto que tengo una niña y nunca verá cuan mal están las cosas. ¡Es ciega! Detenga el coche, ¡quiero a mi hija!**

—**No tiene que insultarnos.**

Quiso salir del coche, mas ignoraba que las patrullas no tenían manijas por la parte interior, ya que los detenidos podrían usarlas para escapar. Cansada, descorazonada y confundida, Candy se dejó caer en una esquina del auto, permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Cuatro horas después ya no lloraba, pero no estaba menos alterada. La habían llevado a la comisaría más cercana, llamaron a un médico para que le revisara la herida de la cabeza y no prestaron atención a sus continuas demandas para que encontraran a su niña. Sentada ante la mesa de acero verde en el cuarto de interrogatorios, trataba de controlar su ira.

—**¿Nos dice su nombre, por favor? —**le pidió el sargento por enésima vez.

—**Sí, tan pronto como encuentre a Penny. ¿Por qué no me creen que la perdí?**

—**Porque recibimos diez o quince mujeres al día, llorando por la criatura que perdieron. La que perdieron hace diez años o dejaron en la parada del autobús diez horas antes o acababan de golpear en casa. Mire, no estoy tratando de arruinar su vida, pero responda, ¿por qué atacó al policía?**

—**¿Atacar al policía?** —estaba sorprendida por la acusación—. **¿Se refiere al hombre del caballo? Movió a la bestia en dirección a mi niña, ella estaba parada detrás de él y es ciega. ¡No sabía hacia dónde correr!, ésa es la razón. ¿Lo lastimé?**

—**Tuvo que ir al hospital para que lo atendieran** —le respondió el sargento**—. Le dieron tres puntadas y lo inyectaron contra el tétano.**

—**¡Qué bueno! ¡Quiero ver a mi niña!**

—**No tenemos a su condenada niña —**le respondió. Iba a decir más, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer policía. El sargento estaba ansioso por salir de ahí y caminó hacia la puerta**—. Piensa que secuestramos a su hija** —dijo al tiempo que se retiraba.

—**Mi pequeña Penny. Estaba conmigo, el caballo nos tiró a las dos. Ahora dicen que no había tal persona, ¿por qué?**

—**Si ella se lastimó, debe haber llegado una ambulancia** —le dijo calmándola—. **¿Por qué no deja que su esposo se preocupe por la niña? Usted tiene muchos problemas.**

—**¡Mi esposo! —**las palabras fueron como otro golpe en la cabeza.

—**Sí, él.**

—**¿No lo conoce**? —murmuró Candy. En el estado confuso en el que se encontraba, le parecía casi imposible que hubiera alguien que no conociera a Terry.

—**No, no lo conocemos, ni a él, ni a usted, señora. No tenía bolso ni identificación. ¿Cómo se llama su marido?**

—**Me matará.**

—**No aquí** —le aseguró la mujer policía**—, Después, tal vez, pero aquí no.**

—**Mi nombre es Candy... Candy Grandchester —**el sólo hecho de pronunciar el nombre la animó**—. Mi esposo es Terry Grandchester, de la Corporación Internacional de Inversionistas. ¿No lo han llamado?**

—**No teníamos idea de a quién recurrir. ¿Qué hace él en el banco?**

—**Es dueño del lugar**.

La mujer policía examinó el vestido arrugado y lodoso de Candy, su cabello desordenado y su cara desmaquillada.

—**¿Es dueño de la empresa?**

—**Es el dueño, aunque tal vez no venga.**

—**Tal vez no** —suspiró la mujer. Al salir cerró la puerta y Candy oyó el sonido de la fuerte cerradura.

—**¿Qué he hecho? ¡He perdido a Penny! ¡Nunca me lo perdonará! Y yo tampoco me perdonaré.**

Había un reloj en la pared, muy gastado. Ya habían transcurrido cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando escuchó pasos, en el pasillo exterior. El no iría pero tal vez enviara a alguien para que la pusiera en libertad.

Candy respiró profundo para controlar su temblor y se retiró hasta la pared más lejana para protegerse. No le permitirían matarla en la cárcel, ¿no se lo había dicho la mujer policía? El no trataría de asesinarla, sólo la alejaría de su vida._** "¿Encontrar un camino sin Terry? ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo pudo tenerle tanto miedo... y amarlo así?"**_

La cerradura sonó y la puerta se abrió. Terry fue el primero que apareció; su aspecto era tan feroz que ella se alejó de él, hasta que Terry se detuvo y abrió los brazos. Candy cruzó el espacio que los separaba hasta llegar al consuelo que él le ofrecía.

—**Todo está bien, corazón** —le dijo con suavidad, en tanto le acariciaba el cabello alborotado, después la besó con suavidad**—. ¡Dios mío, que tarde tan terrible me has dado, amor! ¡Pensé que estabas muerta!**

—**Oh, Terry** —lloró**—, he sido tan... tan terriblemente estúpida. Perdí a Penny, no sé dónde está y estos... policías... no me creen. Siento...**

—**No tienes que sentirte mal por nada** —la interrumpió**—. Penny está bien, la ambulancia la llevó a Brigham y me llamaron en diez minutos.**

—**¿No está... no está muy herida? ¡Oh, Terry!, nunca me perdonaré esto. ¡Nunca!**

—**No te preocupes —**la calmó**—. Penny está lastimada, pero va a estar bien. El doctor dice que tiene una ligera contusión y tendrá que pasar la noche en el hospital, o más si no logramos tranquilizarla. Ha estado gritando por horas, dice que un monstruo la atacó en la calle y mató a su mamá.**

Aún abrazándola, se volvió hacia el grupo de hombres que lo acompañaba.

—**El doctor Burton** —lo presentó—, **el médico de la familia. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?**

El doctor estaba a su lado, examinándola.

—**Me golpeó el policía con la macana.**

—**Diría que no muy fuerte.**

—**¿Algún policía condenado? Capitán, quiero el nombre y número de ese bastardo y puede estar seguro de que levantaremos cargos.**

—**El oficial ya ha hecho cargos** —dijo el capitán, que se encontraba atrás del grupo—. **Dice que su esposa lo atacó y cometió una agresión.**

—**¿Cuál es su nombre?** —preguntó Terry.

—**Sostén el maletín** —le pidió el médico y Terry lo tomó.

—**¿Le pegaste al policía?** —le preguntó a su esposa.

—**Este antiséptico puede causar dolor, señora Grandchester. Por favor no mueva la cabeza.**

—**No le pegué. Traté de hacerlo pero no pude alcanzarlo, así que golpeé a su caballo. ¡Oooh!**

—**Con cuidado, John** —le dijo Terry al galeno—. ¡**Es mi esposa a la que estás curando, no una res!**

—**Terry, cállate, aunque sea tu esposa, también es una mujer con una herida en la cabeza. ¿En dónde está el maletín?**

—**Cómo demonios voy a saberlo... aquí está. Quítense del camino, quiero abrazarla. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese policía, capitán?**

—**Es la primera cosa sensata que has dicho en toda la noche —**dijo John**—. No la oprimas tanto. Ha perdido un poco de cabello, señora Grandchester y mañana tendrá un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero fuera de eso está bastante bien.**

—**Yo... eso es porque Terry vino** —dijo con modestia.

—**Por supuesto**—dijo el doctor Burton.

—**¿Ya terminó con el reporte médico?—**preguntó un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso, que había llegado con el grupo de Terry.

—**Lo olvidé, Candy. Este caballero es de la oficina del Fiscal de Distrito y el capitán Melnor, ya lo sabes, es el capitán de la comisaría.**

Ahora que estaba sana y salva y en los brazos de Terry, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Sólo había tratado de proteger a la niña y se habían atrevido a arrestarla. De repente vio con claridad que no había sido culpa suya y mientras Terry estuviera aquí, podría decirles con seguridad todo lo que había acaecido.

—**No conocía al capitán, sólo a un sargento y a una mujer policía. ¿Ya arrestó a ese oficial?**

—**Su nombre es Timulty, ¿por qué debería arrestarlo?**

—**Porque atropello a mi hija con su maldito caballo. ¿Qué pensaba él que estaba haciendo yo? ¿Bailando para entretenerlo? Le grité que se detuviera, pero continuó moviendo al animal hacia atrás y yo no podía hacer que Penny corriera. No sabía adónde ir, pues mi hija es ciega.**

—**¿Es invidente la niña? —**preguntó el capitán.

—**Ya lo dije. Mi hija es ciega, estaba parada detrás del caballo, muy asustada y él continuaba moviendo a la bestia hacia atrás. Golpeé el caballo para llamarle la atención, pero él levantó una mano y me empujó. Así que lo mordí con fuerza.**

—**Eso diría yo** —respondió el capitán Melnor—. **Le dieron tres puntadas y lo vacunaron contra el tétanos.**

—**Entonces él me pegó con su macana después de haber tirado a Penny. Es todo lo que recuerdo, quiero que arresten a ese policía.**

—**El quiere que la arresten a usted —di**jo Melnor.

—**No lo haga** —dijo el representante del Fiscal de Distrito**—, déjela libre.**

—**Estaría loco si lo hiciera **—respondió el capitán.

—**Estaría loco si no lo hace. ¿Cómo demonios piensa que yo podría entrar en la corte y procesarla? Usted sabe lo que el juez y el jurado verían. Aquí tenemos a esta amorosa madre y a su hija invidente. Desde ahí ya habría perdido, después escuchan cómo su policía tira a la niña con el caballo y tienen que llevarla al hospital. Y además de eso, arresta a la madre y la mantiene incomunicada durante seis horas. Y para completar todo el asunto, su policía golpea a la madre en la cabeza con su macana y ella necesita atención médica, la cual no le proporcionan ustedes. ¡Dios mío!, me sacarían de la corte en cinco minutos y usted, capitán, se encontraría otra vez haciendo rondas.**

—**Bueno, tal vez usted tenga un...**

—**En efecto, tengo un punto a mi favor. ¿Señor Grandchester?**

—**Todo lo que quiero es recuperar a mi esposa. No sé lo que ella piense en los próximos días. La Liberación Femenina es un movimiento difícil de vencer.**

—**Muy bien** —suspiró Melnor—, **me disculpo, señora Grandchester.**

—**Yo también —**dijo Candy**—. Yo... no hubiera mordido al oficial Timulty si no hubiera estado tan enfurecida y asustada.**

La limusina los estaba esperando afuera. Candy volvió la vista hacia la comisaría y movió la cabeza.

—**¿Por qué esos lugares parecen tan sucios?** —le preguntó a Terry mientras la ayudaba a subirse al coche. El señor Hudley manejaba y le sonrió.

—**Porque no gastamos suficiente dinero en ellas. Además es difícil tratar con el público, en especial contigo Candy Susana. ¿De dónde sacaste todo ese coraje? ¿También mordiste al caballo?**

—**Yo... no te burles de mí** —le rogó ya que todo el valor se le había terminado. El la atrajo y la oprimió contra sí.

Viajaban con mucho mayor rapidez de la que jamás se había movilizado por Boston. Le tomó un minuto o dos darse cuenta de que un coche de la policía les habría camino. Les llevó trece minutos el viaje hacia el Hospital de la Mujer, incluyendo la espera del elevador en el vestíbulo.

Terry la tomó del brazo cuando caminaba por el pasillo, sin hacer caso a los que caminaban en sentido contrario, pero cuando escuchó los sollozos a lo lejos, Candy se separó de él y corrió hasta la puerta abierta. Entró en el cuarto privado en donde Penny lloraba, viéndose muy pequeña en medio de la enorme cama de hospital. Aún las separaban diez pasos cuando la pequeña dejó de sollozar.

—**¿Mamá?** —cuestionó Penny.

—**Aquí estoy, pequeña** —Candy se tiró sobre la cama y tomó a la niña en brazos—. **Estoy aquí, cariño —**murmuró, sobre los rizos castaños.

—**Pensé que te habían matado. Estaba esa cosa monstruosa que me tiró y de pronto ya no te sentí, estaba asustada... hasta que papá vino.**

—**Yo también** —respondió Candy.

—**Agradece a Dios que tenemos a papá.**

—**Sí, gracias a Dios que tenemos a papá. Ahora cálmate. ¿Ya cenaste?**

—**No, no pude comer nada.**

—**Parece buena. Siéntate y déjame alimentarte.**

—**No soy un bebé, mamá. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.**

—**Sí, lo sé, pero me gusta, no vas a ser una aguafiestas, ¿o sí?**

Era una comida típica de hospital, sopa, pequeñas chuletas y vegetales sin sabor. Cuando terminó, Penny se recostó sobre las almohadas y suspiró.

—**Creo que necesito un descanso. ¿Qué me ocurre, papá?**

—**El doctor dice que te golpeaste la cabeza.**

—**Eso ya lo sé.**

—**También dice que tienes que pasar la noche en el hospital y que cuando te llevemos a casa, mañana, deberás guardar reposo unos días. Sufriste una ligera contusión.**

—**¿Qué significa eso?**

—**Que tienes un chichón en la cabeza, ¿qué más? Ahora, ¿por qué no te acuestas y descansas. Voy a llevar a tu mamá a casa y...**

—**No, no te la vas a llevar. Quiero que se quede conmigo, si se va, no dormiré.**

—**Pero Penny, tu mamá también tiene un golpe en la cabeza. Necesita descanso,**

—**Ahí está, lo ves** —arguyó la niña—. **Necesito permanecer en el hospital porque tengo un chichón en la cabeza, entonces mamá también debe quedarse porque se golpeó también. Y ya tenernos la habitación, entonces ¿por qué no puede quedarse conmigo?**

—**Chantaje —**expresó con un bufido su padre.

—**Creo que quiero quedarme, Terry. Necesita más cariño que una niña normal y la cabeza me duele mucho.**

—**Muy bien** —suspiró**—. Creo que todo el mundo está en contra mía. Espera aquí.**

Debe haber habido dificultad en hacer los trámites, ya que le tomó quince minutos regresar. Candy apenas pudo contener la risa cuando dos corpulentos asistentes entraron empujando otra cama. Los seguía la enfermera en jefe, quien no estaba feliz con el cambio de rutina.

—**Espero que esto no se vuelva un hábito** —dijo la enfermera.

—**Yo también lo espero** —contestó Candy.

—**Todo está bien, señor Grandchester —**él estaba en la puerta, sin estorbar.

—**Confío en que no cause ninguna dificultad.**

—**En lo más mínimo.**

Candy miró a ambos y sonrió. Se levantó de la silla, tomó la bata prestada y entró en el baño, en donde se limpió el lodo. Su vestido estaba arruinado y también sus zapatos, pero su saya había sobrevivido de milagro. Se tocó el golpe y empleó un peine para ordenar su cabello y regresó a la habitación. Candy se colocó de pie junto a su hija. Parecía que Penny estaba dormida por lo que Candy se metió en la cama adjunta y pronto el sueño la venció.

* * *

Aclaraciones: holaaa como estan espero que bien. La otra historia no la seguire no me senti muy bien con esa adaptacion asi que la elimine. Que bueno que les haya gustado esta historia es corta y es muy buena, se que muchas saben que lo mio mio son las de epoca pero no coman ansias que despues de esta publicare una historia de epoca.! besos


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Capítulo 6

Candy despertó por el ruido que hicieron las enfermeras a las seis de la mañana. El sol apenas era una promesa sobre el distante aeropuerto de Logan. Sentía la cabeza como si tuviera diez mil demonios adentro, tomó su bata, sorprendiéndose al encontrar que alguien le había llevado un maletín mientras dormía.

—**¿No te sientes bien, mami?** —la voz la sobresaltó. Casi había olvidado en dónde estaba y por qué. La pequeña yacía en la cama, con una mirada perpleja. Candy se levantó y caminó hasta Penny.

—**Tengo jaqueca, cariño —**suspiró—. **¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?**

—**Bien, aunque con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero la enfermera me dio una pastilla. ¿No tienes medicinas?**

—**No, querida, pero estaré bien en unos minutos **—miró la carita brillante, en la que se estaba formando una tímida sonrisa y apenas pudo soportar el brinco que le dio el corazón.

—**Mami, quiero irme a casa. No me gusta este lugar porque la gente está enferma y todo huele muy raro. Puedo oír cosas que no están aquí. ¿Lo sabes?**

—**Sí, Penny, pero tu papá vendrá pronto y el doctor va a regresar, entonces creo que podremos irnos a casa** —entró otra enfermera, le tomó la temperatura a Penny, así como la presión sanguínea y se dirigió a la puerta.

—**¿Podría darme una aspirina**? —la chica la miró con curiosidad.

—**No la tengo en mi lista de pacientes.**

—**La hospitalizada es mi hija Penny. Yo pasé la noche con ella y tengo un...**

—**No puedo dar medicinas sin órdenes del doctor.**

—**¿Ni siquiera una aspirina?**

—**Ni siquiera eso** —salió de la habitación.

—**No fue muy amable —**dijo Penny.

—**Tiene que seguir el reglamento.**

La puerta se abrió y entró una auxiliar llevando el desayuno.

—**Pensé que sólo había una persona.**

—**Así es **—la cabeza le dolía demasiado para hacer más comentarios. Señaló hacia la cama y la mujer colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Candy miró la comida.

—**Es cereal, Penny** —la pequeña movió la mano para tomar la cuchara.

—**Ya la tengo, mami. ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño?**

Candy miró sorprendida cómo las manos hábiles le servían a la niña como si fueran ojos.

—**Creo que me asearé —**la auxiliar, que estaba atónita, se ofreció para acompañar a Candy por el pasillo.

—**No tenemos regaderas o tinas en los baños de estas habitaciones privadas, pero hay varias al otro lado del pasillo.**

—**¿Estarás bien si te dejo por unos minutos, Penny?**

—**Sí, no tengo miedo pues sé que estás cerca.**

Candy tomó el maletín, una toalla, jabón y siguió a la mujer. El agua estaba fresca y ayudó a aliviar un poco el dolor de su cabeza. Se peinó el cabello sobre las marcas violáceas de su mejilla y caminó hacia la habitación de Penny.

A pesar de la jaqueca, el mundo le parecía mucho mejor que la tarde del día anterior.

¡Toda su familia estaba a salvo!

Siempre había querido tener una verdadera familia. Le dolía recordar su solitaria infancia, cuando en vano trató de ser una amiga para Susana. ¿Y acaso ese resentimiento no había influido para decidir que se marcharía con su madre_**? "Separaste la familia",**_ le dijo Terry ese día y era verdad. Había separado a su familia, si es que había algo que separar. ¿Podrían ser un grupo feliz los White, si hubiera controlado su temperamento y no se hubiera ido? Era una pregunta que se había hecho por años, una pregunta para la que aún no tenía respuesta.

Candy sintió, desalentada, que la luminosidad del día desaparecía dejándola en un mundo gris, que hacía juego con el color de las paredes del hospital. Entró en la habitación de Penny con la cabeza baja y con la pena reflejada en las comisuras de su boca y chocó con Terry.

—**Oh... ¿cómo supiste que te necesitaba?** —gritó, mientras colocaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se paraba de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

—**Mami no se siente bien, tiene dolor de cabeza y la enfermera no quiso darle aspirinas.**

—**Eso lo vamos a ver** —aún tenía a Candy en uno de sus fuertes brazos cuando dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y gritó—: ¡**Enfermera!**

El tono de su voz, así como su presencia abrumadora hicieron que la enfermera que caminaba por el pasillo se detuviera en seco. Era la misma que se había negado a darle el analgésico.

—**Necesito dos aspirinas, rápido, por favor** —parecía que la enfermera luchaba con su conciencia; en dos minutos regresó con las pastillas en una taza de plástico.

—**¿No te importa si te pedimos lo que te queda de leche, pequeña?**

—**Por supuesto que no papá** —mientras tanto Candy había mantenido los ojos cerrados y sintió que un dedo tocaba su labio. Las dos pastillas le cayeron en la punta de la lengua y el frío borde del vaso se oprimió contra su boca. Tenía que beber o se ahogaba.

—**Ahora siéntate aquí y descansa la cabeza** —su brazo le dio soporte durante el trayecto hacia la silla.

—**No quiero ser un bebé. Deja que me siente por unos minutos... y...**

—**Necesitas que te mimen, señorita Candy y soy el único hombre que tiene permiso para hacerlo. Así que descansa, les tomará unos minutos a las pastillas para surtir efecto.**

El se sentó en el brazo del sillón, le puso un brazo alrededor y sus dedos jugaron con el cabello de la joven.

—**El doctor dijo que podíamos llevarte a casa en la mañana, un poco más tarde. Eso es si te portas bien. ¿Te gustaría, Penny?**

—**Me encantaría** —respondió la pequeña entre tragos de jugo de naranja**—. ¿Me esperarán aquí?**

—**No. El doctor hará sus visitas hasta las ocho y media, mientras tanto, la enfermera querrá limpiarte y ponerte bonita.**

—**¿Y qué harán tú y mamá?**

—**Voy a llevarla a desayunar, vamos a la cafetería del hospital y tal vez eso ayude a mamá. Ahora que lo pienso, no ha comido desde el almuerzo de ayer.**

—**Desde el desayuno de ayer **—corrigió y por alguna razón el sólo hecho de oírse casi la hizo llorar.

—**Hey, nada de eso. ¿Estás lista?**

—**Me siento mejor** —contestó Candy y él la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó.

—**¿Qué hacen?** —su pequeña hija parecía interesada.

—**Estoy besando a tu madre. ¿Tienes que ser tan curiosa?**

—**Bueno, ¿me lo dirías si no preguntara?**

—**Supongo que no. Por alguna razón pensé que esto era algo exclusivo de nosotros dos.**

—**¿Ves a lo que me refiero, mami? Es un buen chico, pero no sabe nada acerca de mujeres. Tienes que enseñarle.**

—**Muy bien, muy bien** —dijo él—. **¿Ya podemos desayunar?**

—**Estoy lista —**suspiró Candy.

Salieron de la habitación y llegaron a la cafetería, que estaba en la parte superior del edificio.

—**¿Huevos? ¿Café? ¿Tostadas?** —ella movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Él le dio golpecitos en la mano y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de autoservicio para escoger. Poco después, llegó con la bandeja.

—**¡Hey!, prueba algo de esto, es nutritivo aunque sepa feo** —colocó un plato de cartón enfrente de ella, que contenía salchichas y huevos revueltos.

Candy contemplaba embelesada a su atractivo marido y se alegró de qué su hermana no se hubiera presentado a la boda.

—**¿Todavía no comes?** —chasqueó los dedos bajo su nariz—. **¿Señorita Candy? Despierta. ¡Come algo! —**la mano de ella se movió automáticamente hacia el tenedor y su boca comenzó a masticar sin el dominio de su mente. Era casi como si sus órdenes entraran directo a su sistema nervioso, controlando su cuerpo, sin que el cerebro interviniera. Aun así, cuando la comida llegó a su estómago vacío, le abrió el apetito. Se volvió hacia el plato y devoró el contenido.

—**¿Cómo está el dolor de cabeza ahora?**

—**Se fue —**admitió feliz—. **Debe haber sido la comida, o la falta de ésta.**

—**Es más probable que fuera la angustia. Hola, John, ¿te sientas con nosotros?** —el doctor que había visto sólo por un momento en la comisaría, llegó hasta la mesa con una taza de café en la mano, llevaba su chaqueta blanca desabotonada y un estetoscopio guardado en el bolsillo.

—**¿No les importa que lo haga?** —dijo el médico**—. Ha sido una agotadora mañana. Si hubiera menos locos al volante, todos podríamos dormir más.**

—**¿Un accidente terrible?**

—**Se podría decir así, pero... —**se detuvo para beber café e hizo una mueca**—. No sé por qué vengo a tomar esta cosa —**se quejó—. **Si conociera a alguien en el departamento de Sanidad, haría que cerraran el lugar. Ahora, acerca de la niña.**

—**¿Qué? —**preguntó Candy.

El doctor se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—**Hablando de una manera general, todo lo que tiene es un chichón en la cabeza. Tal vez la moleste por dos o tres días. Dejé una receta de calmantes en la jefatura de enfermeras, ahí están las instrucciones. No veo otro daño, si hay alguna contusión, es muy pequeña. Téngala en cama por unos días, tanto como la puedan mantener ahí. Estará bien**.

Candy se dio cuenta de que había estado sin respirar. Dejó salir el aire con un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

—**Me estuve culpando toda la noche —**confesó—. **Aún lo hago, pero ya no me siento tan mal. Fue algo terrible lo que hice, es lógico que te hayas disgustado conmigo, Terry.**

El doctor la miró con interés, entonces bajó los anteojos que tenía sobre la cabeza para observarla mejor.

—**¿Le ocasionó jaqueca? Me parece que estos días atiendo más conciencias culpables que malestares físicos. Bueno, eso no es lo que vine a decirles** —golpeó la mesa con los dedos, como si tratara de decidir lo que diría después**—. Terry, si no fuéramos viejos amigos, creo que me detendría aquí, pero...**

—**Lo sabía, hay algo malo **—se angustió Candy.

—**Es sólo un pero, no una catástrofe** —la mano de Terry cruzó la mesa y tomó las dos de ella—. **Cálmate, tú no golpeaste a Penny, fue el caballo.**

—**Dices eso sólo porque...**

—**Porque es verdad. Continúa, John, por favor.**

—**Tal vez me estoy volviendo viejo, Terry, pero hubo un segundo, cuando estaba examinando a tu hija, y le recorría la periferia de sus ojos con mi linterna, en que habría jurado que hubo una reacción hacia la luz.**

—**Yo... ¿qué significa eso?** —a pesar de las advertencias que se hacía de detenerse y controlar su lengua, Candy, necesitaba saberlo.

—**¿Qué significa? No tengo la menor idea**—habló el doctor**—. No hubiera dicho eso veinte años antes, cuando era un interno. Es sólo a través de los años que uno puede darse el lujo de decir que no lo sabe. Miren, Penny es ciega, quedó así después de un accidente. No sabemos por qué y ahora tuvo otro accidente. No puedo hacerles predicciones y si no fuéramos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, no hubiera dicho ni una palabra. Les sugiero que la vigilen de cerca, si la Naturaleza está efectuando un milagro, podría ser doloroso para la niña. Ese es mi mensaje por hoy. Tengo que ir a casa a dormir un poco antes de abrir el consultorio esta tarde.**

Los dos permanecieron callados un minuto o más, mientras el médico cruzaba la cafetería que ahora ya estaba llena.

—**¿Crees que?...** —los dos hablaron al unísono.

—**Las damas primero.**

—**Terry, si... si pudiera ver otra vez** —una de sus pesadas manos cayó sobre las suyas, aprisionándolas contra la fría mesa.

—**No —**había amargura en su voz**—, durante un año después del accidente pensé que algo, algún milagro podría suceder y ella recuperaría la vista; pero no sucedió. He llegado a aceptar el hecho de que no va a ocurrir y otra creencia podría ocasionar desilusión, Candy. Olvídalo.**

Ella lo miró, apenas reconociéndolo con ese tono cínico y esas palabras cortantes. Tenía una arruga en la frente y expresión de dolor.

—**Vamos**—se puso de pie, casi tirando la mesa al hacerlo.

—**Tenemos que reclamar nuestro pequeño paquete** —Candy bebió de prisa el café que quedaba.

De manera inconsciente su mano buscó la de él y caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor.

Penny saltaba de felicidad en su silla de ruedas, porque regresaron. Una vez más supo quiénes eran desde antes que hablaran.

—**Ustedes, par de lentos** —dijo exasperada—. **Los he esperado por horas y horas. ¿En dónde estaban?**

—**Sólo fueron cuarenta minutos —**corrigió la enfermera— **y necesitábamos ese tiempo para vestirte y arreglarte.**

—**No pude apresurarme más —**se excusó él—. **Estuve persiguiendo a tu madre en el ascensor y me quedé sin aliento.**

—**Bueno, entonces está bien. ¿La atrapaste?**

—**No seas tan curiosa —**se quejó Candy**—. Los dos pueden hacer que un elefante se ruborice.**

—**¿Está sonrojada, papá?**

—**No lo creo, pequeña.**

—**Entonces bésala. Eso hará que sus mejillas se arrebolen.**

—**¿Lo crees? ¡Qué idea tan maravillosa!**

—**Déjenme en paz, los dos** —Candy se retiró hacia la puerta. La enfermera, sonriendo, se quitó de su camino—. **Presta atención, nuestra única tarea es llevar a salvo a Penny hasta la casa. ¡Enseguida!**

—**Muy mal, el pájaro voló** —dijo apesadumbrado.

—**No esperarás que yo haga todo por ti** —sonrió la menor**—. Después de todo nada más soy una niña.**

—**¡Sí, una niña! **—él tomo los puños de la silla de ruedas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La enfermera lo detuvo en la entrada.

—**Reglas del hospital **—le dijo—**. Yo tengo que llevarla hasta el vestíbulo **—sonrió y salió.

—**¡Mujeres**! —exclamó burlón—**. Estoy dominado.**

—**¡Vaya si lo estás! **— Le murmuró Candy al oído, cuando seguían a la silla de ruedas—. **Como un sultán con su harén.**

—**Eres bastante atrevida en un pasillo público, ¿no lo crees**?

Tuvieron que esperar un taxi y cuando llegó, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Penny reía y por una vez Candy no estuvo preparada para comentar acerca de su control mágico sobre la ciudad. Al entrar, colocaron a la niña entre los dos.

—**Papá, mamá tiene frío, está temblando.**

—**No, no pequeña, yo...** —olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando el brazo de él se deslizó por detrás de Penny y rodeó su hombro. El toque fue suficiente para dejarle la mente en blanco.

—**Si quieren abrazarse y besarse, recuerden que estoy en medio** —se quejó Penny, pero había una sonrisa de satisfacción en su carita cuando se detuvieron enfrente de la casa de Joy Street.

Fue una sonrisa que se borró con rapidez. La idea de regresar a casa había sido un estímulo para la pequeña, pero después de un rato estaba agotada y el dolor de cabeza había vuelto. Terry la tomó en brazos y la subió. Candy la desvistió y acostó. Cerró los ojos casi de inmediato y cayó en un sueño intranquilo. Candy se sentó al lado de la cama por unos minutos, admirando a la princesita que le había llegado al corazón.

Terry la encontró cuando subía.

—**Está durmiendo** —le informó Candy y él la rodeó con un brazo.

—**Tú también lo necesitas** —le ordenó y Candy se oprimió contra él, suspirando.

—**Tengo que elegir la cena con la señora Hudley.**

—**Después, mujer** —la levantó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación. La colocó en la vieja mecedora que estaba cerca de la ventana, mientras le preparaba la cama. Cuando regresó por ella, Candy se sintió un poco alarmada, lo cual notó él.

—**¿Todavía no ha llegado el momento?** —cuestionó burlón cuando la alzaba. Su mente le gritó que todavía no lo era. ¿Qué planeaba ahora?

El se sentó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, después colocó sus pesadas manos en las rodillas. Ella tembló sin poder controlarse, apretando mucho los ojos para no ver la sonrisa amplia en la cara de él.

Sus manos pasaron sobre sus senos hasta los delgados tirantes del vestido de verano, los que se deslizaron por sus hombros, cayendo hasta la cintura. Con gentileza la puso de pie y el vestido llegó hasta el suelo seguido por las pequeñas bragas color de rosa que se había puesto esa mañana. Su barbilla, a pesar de que se había propuesto mantenerla en alto, bajó, moviendo hacia adelante su cabello oscuro y brillante, el cual le rodeó la cara. Juntó mucho los talones, así como los hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre sus senos. Las manos de él retiraron las femeninas y el sostén cayó con las otras prendas.

El brazo izquierdo de Terry se deslizó bajo sus rodillas y la levantó. El calor de su brazo desnudo envió contracciones por su estómago.

_**"Si va a hacerlo ahora, no podré detenerlo",**_ dijo para sí, "_**así es que bien puedo acostarme y disfrutarlo".**_

Sintió un ligero toque dulce, cuando él le besó los pezones. Candy se puso rígida y de súbito él la cubrió con la sábana.

—**Quiero que duermas **—le dijo al oído, besándole la punta de la nariz y se fue.

¡Pero qué... qué... ingrato! Estaba muy quieta, luchando por recobrar el control de su cuerpo traicionero. Poco después logró tranquilizarse y se durmió.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Capítulo 7

Penny la despertó a las cuatro de la tarde pues tenía otra vez jaqueca. Candy se puso una bata y se apresuró a llegar a la otra cama.

—**¿Qué te duele, pequeña?**

—**Mi cabeza, mamá, me duele muchísimo** —Candy movió hacia atrás el cabello largo de la niña, mientras sus ojos buscaban el frasco de las pastillas.

—**Tómate dos de estas, amor y un poco de agua.**

—**Yo... es difícil tragarme esas tabletas tan grandes.**

—**Sí puedes, ahora, acuéstate y pronto te sentirás mejor** —la niña suspiró y se reclinó sobre las almohadas**—. ¿Te duele el chichón?**

—**No, tengo una punzada aquí —**los dedos infantiles guiaron a la mano de Candy hasta el área de la nariz, los ojos y la frente**—. Creo que soy una niña cobarde o algo parecido. Quiero...**

—**¿Qué, querida?**

—**Pensarías que en realidad soy un bebé si te lo digo.**

—**No, no lo haré. ¿Qué quieres?**

—**Deseo que me abraces muy fuerte, tengo miedo de estar sola en la oscuridad.**

—**Nunca más estarás sola, pequeña. Nunca más.**

Candy miró la vieja mecedora que estaba cerca de la ventana. Tomó una de las sábanas que estaban en su cama, envolvió a la niña con ella, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta allá. Una hora después, cuando Terry entró en la habitación, llevando una bandeja con la cena de las dos, ellas estaban muy juntas, dormidas en la mecedora.

El ruido que hizo él, las despertó.

—**¡Oh, Dios!** —suspiró Candy**—. Mi brazo me está matando. ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?**

La pequeña se sentó en sus piernas, sonrió y se desperezó.

—Bastante bien. ¿Te lastimé?

—**No, creo que se me desprendió el miembro** —dijo Candy riéndose. Terry colocó los platos sobre la mesita de noche, después se dirigió hacia Candy y le quitó a la niña. Ella se puso de pie y balanceó su brazo para recobrar la circulación**—. ¿Qué hay para cenar?**

—**Oeuf sur le plat** —anunció él.

—**A mí me parecen huevos estrellados.**

—**A nadie le gusta un nombre ingenioso. Come, con seguridad no esperabas que cocinara algo complicado, ¿o sí? ¿Qué demonios era eso que estaba en la olla?**

—**Chuletas de puerco** —le respondió con solemnidad—, **doradas y asadas a la parrilla. Y no esperaba que cocinaras nada, no sabía que podías hacerlo. Parece delicioso, justo lo que quería y también es lo que tú querías, ¿verdad, Penny?**

—**No le enseñes malos hábitos a la pequeña** —le dijo Terry—. **Y eso no es todo lo que puedo cocinar, también puedo hervir huevos. ¿En realidad te gusta?**

Parecía un cachorrito que buscaba aprobación. Ella le sonrió, dándole su aprobación, mientras orientaba a la niña.

Terminó la comida con la cabeza baja para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas pues no podía dejar de ver a su marido. No cabía duda, estaba enamorada de él.

El pensamiento era tan intenso que dejó caer la servilleta como pretexto para esconder la cara.

—**¿Ocurre algo malo?** —él se inclinó para mirarla mejor.

—**Está feliz** —contestó Penny**—. ¿No lo sientes?**

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

—**Le hablan, señor** —informó la señora Hudley—, **es larga distancia.**

Terry se puso de pie despacio, como si no quisiera irse.

—**No me tardaré** —prometió. Candy caminó hasta la puerta con él y recibió un beso en la mejilla. El ama de llaves entró y recogió los platos.

—**Pude haber preparado algo más que huevos** —gruñó, mientras apilaba los trastos sobre la bandeja**—, pero él dijo que no, que él mismo lo haría. Buen asunto es ese de contratar a una cocinera y después ignorarla.**

Aún se quejaba cuando salió. En cuanto desapareció, Candy y Penny empezaron a reír.

—**Y ahora, pequeña señorita **—dijo al fin Candy—, **vamos al baño. Te asearé y te pondré ropa de dormir limpia, así cuando tu papá regrese para darte las buenas noches estarás lista. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Penny se levantó de la cama y buscó a tientas sus pantuflas.

—**Mi cabeza está bien, pero creo que me he... desorganizado. ¿Han cambiado algo en la habitación?**

Candy miró la habitación con detenimiento.

—**Nada está cambiado, según veo. Excepto, quizás la mecedora ha sido movida un poco. ¿Qué sucede?**

La pequeña caminó hacia ella, siguiendo con precaución el borde de la cama, en lugar de caminar con confianza como lo hacía normalmente. Cuando su mano extendida tocó el hombro de su madre, pareció como si respirara aliviada y se oprimió contra ella lo más que pudo.

—**Tengo esta sensación** —continuó Penny—. **Algo está... diferente. Parece que no puedo recordar en donde están las cosas. ¿Es éste el camino hacia el baño?**

Candy oprimió la cabecita contra sí. No era la dirección correcta. Sin decir una palabra guió a la niña, por alguna razón parecía que Penny había perdido su vivacidad. Se sentó con apatía en el taburete del baño mientras Candy la desvestía. No puso objeción a la temperatura del agua, a pesar de que estaba un poco fría. Se sentó en la tina y Candy se arrodilló a su lado y la enjabonó.

—**Dejaremos tu cabello para mañana, pequeña. No quiero lavarlo mientras ese enorme chichón esté ahí. ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Sí, está bien. Si te hago una pregunta tonta, no te reirás de mí?**

—**Por supuesto que no.**

—**Mamá, yo...** —los pequeños dedos se movían entre el cabello castaño, desordenándolo aún más**—, ese vestido que llevas puesto, no es un vestido, ¿verdad?**

Candy se miró. En la confusión de la tarde había tomado lo que estaba a la mano y era una bata de terciopelo, que se cerraba con un cinturón. Por supuesto la niña podía haberlo sentido sólo por el tacto.

—**No, querida** —dijo con voz baja**—, llevo puesta una bata.**

—**¡Y es blanca! **—la carita de la niña se iluminó. Candy se quedó inmóvil en medio del baño. Por supuesto que la niña podía saber que era una bata, tal vez también podía saber que era de terciopelo, ¿pero saber por el tacto que era blanca? ¡No era posible!

—**¿Penny? ¿La viste? ¿En realidad la viste?**

—**¿Es blanca, mamá?**

—**Sí, querida, ¿cómo lo sabes?**

—**Yo... no lo sé, sólo sé que es de ese color. No puedo ver nada, me está comenzando el dolor de cabeza otra vez** —el fuego que había en la cara de la niña se apagó y fue reemplazado por las arrugas de dolor una vez más. Candy la tapó con rapidez con una toalla de baño grande, la secó y la guió de nuevo hasta la cama.

Penny aceptó las pastillas para el dolor y cuando Candy le deslizó por la cabeza el camisón, apenas si movió los brazos para meterlos en las mangas. Al acostarla otra vez, los ojos de la pequeña estaban cerrados, su respiración era más lenta y se quedó dormida.

Se inclinó para besar la pequeña frente. Al tiempo que se enderezaba sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda, un recuerdo del paseo. Colocó las dos manos sobre las caderas y se arqueó hacia atrás, tratando de relajar los músculos. Al hacerlo vio su imagen en el espejo de la puerta del baño.

_**"Esta es mi casa, con mi hija y abajo está mi marido. ¡Dios mío, qué bueno has sido conmigo!"**_ Aún reflexionaba cuando encendió la luz de la lámpara y salió al pasillo.

Se detuvo al empezar la escalera con una mano sobre la barandilla, pensando_**: "Las cosas pasan de tres en tres",**_ era uno de los dichos de su madre. _**"Las dificultades siempre vienen de tres en tres" **_¿Qué seguiría? Un temblor recorrió su espina. Movió la cabeza, apretó el adorno de granito de la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. Su esposo estaba parado al final de la escalera, con expresión preocupada. Le hizo señas.

Candy se apresuró a bajar, descalza, cuando se encontraba a tres escalones del final, se lanzó en sus brazos abiertos.

—**Penny...** —comenzó a decir, pero uno de sus dedos grandes la obligó a callar. La llevó al estudio y la colocó en el sofá.

Muy a la mano, en la mesa que estaba a un lado, había dos copas, él las llenó y le dio una, tomando la otra para él.

—**Yo... yo no quiero beber** —protestó.

—**Hazlo** —de inmediato dio un trago—. **Toda **—le faltaba aire cuando él le quitó la copa de la mano y la colocó sobre la mesa.

—**¿Voy... voy a necesitar eso?**

Se inclinó hacia ella y la observó.

—**Esa llamada telefónica, era de un hombre en Washington del Departamento de Estado.**

—**No conozco a nadie en Washington** —comenzó a decir, él la silenció con un dedo.

—**Buscaban a Susana** —dijo con suavidad—.** Por alguna razón creían que me había casado con ella, pero el único dato que tenían, era mi nombre y el de Susana.**

—**No entiendo** —suspiró. _**"¡No quiero que me lo digas, no quiero saber nada más!"**_

—**Es acerca... acerca de tu padre** —Candy podía sentir cómo la tensión aumentaba.

—**¿Es acerca de mi padre? ¿Lo han arrestado?**

—**No, no exactamente** —se sentó a su lado, en el sofá y tomó sus manos entre las de él**—. Tomó todo su dinero, sus bienes y se fue a Colombia.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**En ese país se encuentra uno de los principales centros de distribución de cocaína.**

—**¿Mi papá en el mercado de drogas? No puede ser, ¿qué ocurrió?**

—**Todo lo que sabemos, amor, es que aún en contra del consejo del cónsul americano en Bogotá, se fue hacia el norte, al área que está controlado por los contrabandistas.**

—**¿Y?**

—**Y ellos lo mataron, amor. Tu padre está muerto** —lo dijo con suavidad y sus brazos la oprimieron con fuerza.

Por un momento resistió, pero sólo por un momento. Oía la voz de Terry distante, como un eco y entonces se desmayó en sus brazos.

Había sido una noche horrible. Ella misma se sermoneó, mientras intentaba en vano conciliar el sueño. En realidad dejaste que ese tiempo pasara, Candy Susana, lo dejaste pasar. Todas las angustias, todas las tensiones, todos los sentimientos de culpa, todos se desvanecieron con el torrente de lágrimas. La carga que había soportado durante años, amarrada a su espalda por la ira de su padre, las desavenencias con su hermana y la aceptación callada de su madre, todo esto había aflorado durante dos largas horas, estimulada por él.

—**¿Tu madre quería irse?** —él hacía preguntas sobre la historia que acababa de contarle, hasta que el cansancio convirtió las palabras en un susurro.

—**Así lo pensé al principio —**suspiró—, **pero al final, ella me confesó que aún lo amaba. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso? Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, cuando yo estaba sentada al lado de su cama, repetía una y otra vez que estaba enamorada del gran Jim White. Sé que deliraba, pero cada palabra enterraba un cuchillo en mis entrañas. Después de su muerte, durante tres días estuve meditando.**

—**¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?**

—**Concluí que mi padre había tenido la razón, que yo separé a la familia por razones egoístas.**

Supuso que él discutiría con ella, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso la atrajo más hacia sí, en el sofá.

—**Desahógate, Candy** —le dijo con suavidad.

—**Yo... ya no puedo llorar más y en una noche en que Penny no se encuentra bien. ¡Oh, Terry, soy una tonta!**

—**No, sólo has tenido demasiadas presiones. Primero la niña, después tu herida y ahora tu padre. Relájate amor.**

_**"Qué bien sonaba eso",**_ se dijo.

—**Relájate. Tus dos brazos están rígidos, concéntrate en ellos, uno a la vez. Ordénale a cada uno que se relaje, continúa diciéndolo. Ahora piensa en tus manos y pídeles que se aflojen. Así se hace, ahora el pie derecho, concéntrate en él. Ahora tu pie izquierdo. Mantente relajada, ¿puedes hacerlo?**

¡Podía! Sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube. El continuó:

—**Y ahora conserva en tu cerebro una única palabra: relajación** —ella lo hizo y poco a poco su respiración se hizo más calmada y rítmica y su pulso disminuyó.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio, él le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello y repetía una palabra que ella no entendía, flotaba como en un sueño, alejándose de todo. Cuando él volvió a hablar, era como si estuviera dentro de su cerebro, llevando el control.

—**Al principio, cuando se fueron de la casa, ¿hizo eso feliz a tu madre? Piensa, retrocede hasta entonces.**

—**Creo que sí, era feliz.**

—**¿Y no fue desdichada hasta que entró en el hospital?**

—**Ni aun entonces, no hasta los dos últimos días.**

—**Y tu hermana, ¿fue al hospital o a tu nueva casa a visitarlas?**

—**No, nunca lo hizo. Le escribí dos cartas y la llamé varias veces, pero ella, tú sabes que lleva una vida muy ocupada.**

—**Cálmate, relájate. Susana pudo haber ido, sabes eso ahora, ¿no es así?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Y tu padre? Sabía dónde estaban. ¿Alguna vez fue, llamó o escribió?**

—**No. Le envié una carta registrada, mas nunca supimos de él, excepto...**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Le envié una carta de entrega inmediata cuando mamá ingresó al hospital. El me envió una postal con foto. El y Susana estaban en la playa en la isla Grand Turk. Era una de esas postales de "desearía que estuvieras aquí". Mamá murió tres días después.**

—**No te muevas amor. Relájate, permanece relajada. Vuelve a decirte, relájate, relájate, relájate —**ella hizo todo lo que pudo, dejando los pensamientos que lastimaban, hasta que sintió que la calma volvía.

Diez minutos después, él chasqueó los dedos y la regresó al presenté.

—**¿Te sientes mejor?**

—**Sí, ¿qué hiciste, Terry?**

—**Nada, amor. Tú hiciste todo, es un método de auto hipnosis. Siéntate aquí un momento** —ella no quería dejar su tibio capullo, pero los brazos de él la obligaron. El se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella, de tal manera que sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

—**Has llevado una carga muy pesada durante muchos años, Candy** —dijo con suavidad**—. Tu madre te amaba y tú hiciste que pasara sus últimos años feliz. Tu hermana es egoísta, tengo razones para saberlo. Y tu padre, tú debes saberlo, era un hombre descarriado. No fue tu culpa, entiendes.**

—**Pero él era mi padre —**suspiró**—, debí amarlo más y no lo hice. Mucha gente lo amó, sólo yo no; ¿por qué fue así?**

—**Porque lo conocías, amor. Eras la única de la multitud que podía ver que el rey no llevaba ropa —**se puso de pie y tiró de ella**—. No estabas equivocada, ahora quiero que dejes todo eso atrás. Tu padre está muerto, todo lo que le debemos es un entierro decente. ¿Quieres que haga los trámites?**

—**Sí, sí, por favor** —él le había quitado un enorme peso de encima esta noche y haría más, lo sabía—. **Quería que lo enterraran con mamá, en Newton, pero todos sus amigos viven en el sur de Boston. Al sur es en donde estaban sus raíces.**

—**Entiendo, me ocuparé de todo —**él la volvió a rodear con sus brazos y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó el grito de Penny:

—**¡Mamá!**

Se alejó de él de prisa y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—**Iré yo** —dijo él—, **ya tuviste suficiente por una noche.**

—**Me quiere a mí **—respondió Candy y continuó hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al piso superior, se sentía mucho mejor.

—**¿Mamá? ¿En dónde estabas?**

—**Yo... yo tenía que estar con tu papá, cariño. ¿Te duele la cabeza otra vez?**

—**Sí, pero sólo un poco. No es por eso que... yo... estoy asustada. Algo sucede en mi cabeza y no entiendo qué es. ¡Estoy asustada!**

—**No hay necesidad, cariño. Me quedaré contigo el resto de la noche. Toma estas pastillas y un trago de agua —**la pequeña se quejó.

—**¿Mamá? No me siento muy grande esta noche. Yo... yo sé que sólo es para niñas pequeñas, pero podrías...**

—**¿Podría qué, cariño?**

—**¿Podrías mecerme otra vez?**

—**Por supuesto, mi amor. Las niñas nunca son demasiado grandes para que las mezan** —tenía las manos ocupadas envolviendo a la niña en un sábana—. **¿Sabes lo que papá estaba haciendo allá abajo? —se acomodó en la vieja mecedora y acurrucó a la pequeña muy junto a sí.**

—**No —**la respuesta se oía soñolienta. Las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto.

—**Me estaba meciendo, pequeña y sentí muy bonito.**

—**¿De verdad?** —se escuchó una débil risita.

—**Así, pequeña. A las niñas grandes también les gusta que las mimen. ¿Quieres que te lea una historia?** —su oyente ya se había quedado dormida.

Candy le sonrió. Se meció por diez minutos o más, hasta que poco a poco ella también se sintió hechizada. Estaba medio dormida cuando la pequeña se movió en sus brazos.

—**¿Mamá?**

—**¿Si, amor?**

—**¿Podrías apagar la luz, me lastima los ojos?**

—**Sí, querida, por supuesto** —se inclinó lo suficiente para alcanzar el interruptor y dejó la habitación oscura. Cuando Candy se acomodó de nuevo en la mecedora, la pequeña dio un suspiro de alivio, o tal vez de satisfacción y se quedó dormida.

Somnolienta, Candy movió su pie izquierdo para impulsar la mecedora y pensó en los acontecimientos del día.

_**¡Por favor apaga la luz! ¡Apaga la luz! ¡Dios mío!**_

Apenas pudo controlar sus músculos para que permanecieran quietos y no despertaran a la niña. Pero su cerebro, trabajaba a toda velocidad, estaba enloqueciendo_**. "Apaga la luz. ¿De qué color es la bata?" **_No había manera de que Penny supiera acerca de la luz... o que pensara que molestaba sus ojos, a menos que... a menos que, ¡por supuesto! Ahora, su cerebro permitió que sus músculos funcionaran. Se puso de pie despacio y llevó a la niña a su cama. Con infinito cuidado la colocó ahí, cubriendo la almohada con el castaño cabello.

**"¡Tengo que decírselo a Terry!"** Pero no, le había prometido a Penny que se quedaría con ella toda la noche y era una promesa que no podía romper. Salió al pasillo y desde allí gritó:

—**¿Terry? Te necesito. ¡Ven, rápido!**

El debió haber subido de un salto la escalera. La gruesa alfombra opacó el sonido de sus pasos, pero estaba sin aliento cuando apareció en la habitación, deteniéndose debido a la completa oscuridad, que no era habitual.

—**¿Candy?**

—**Aquí** —le dijo, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—**¿Qué estamos celebrando?** —murmuró él.

—**¡Penny! ¡Celebramos a Penny!** —por primera vez Candy le dio un beso, mordisqueando después su cuello.

—**Buenas intenciones, malos propósitos** —murmuró, mientras la levantaba del suelo—. **¿Ahora, dime otra vez qué celebramos?**

—**Es Penny. Dijo... —**se detuvo para recordar las palabras exactas—. **Dijo, "apaga la luz, me lastima los ojos".**

—**¿Vio la luz? ¡Increíble!**

—**Debe haberla visto, Terry y cuando la apagué, supo que ya no estaba encendida, de inmediato lo supo. ¡Oh, Terry!**

—**Oh, Terry está bien, amor, pero es mejor decir ¡Oh, Candy! Tú eres la causa de todo. ¿Por qué te quejas?**

—**Porque me estás oprimiendo demasiado, necesito respirar.**

Veinte minutos después, él elevó una botella de champaña, junto con una bolsa de papas fritas. Se sentaron en la alfombra, alumbrados por la lámpara del pasillo y celebraron hasta que el viejo reloj de la escalera dio doce campanadas.

—**Tengo que ir a la cama. Para las mamas, las mañanas llegan muy temprano.**

—**¿Quieres ayuda?**

—**No, gracias** —murmuró.

—**Ah, bueno. Creo que nos estamos acercando más.**

_**"¿De verdad?"**_ se preguntó Candy para sí, cuando se desvestía, poniéndose después uno de sus camisones anticuados y metiéndose en la cama, logrando dormirse enseguida, sólo para ser despertada, casi de inmediato por el gemido de Penny. Candy se levantó con rapidez de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba acostada la niña. Hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara alegre.

—**¿Otra vez el dolor de cabeza, cariño? Ya es hora de que tomes las pastillas.**

—**No sé qué decir, la cabeza no me duele, pero me siento rara. Traté de ir al baño y parece que no puedo localizar nada. Y ahora, estoy mareada. ¿No es tonto eso? —**la vocecita trataba de hacer un chiste de lo que era obviamente un problema terrible.

—**De todas maneras deberías de tomar una pastilla** —la pequeña suspiró y se sentó en la cama, obedeciendo, cuando Candy dejó caer una pastilla en la punta de su lengua y le dio el agua—. **Veremos al doctor mañana, querida. Papá va a hacer los trámites necesarios. ¿Ya pasaste la pastilla? Bien, entonces apóyate en mí e iremos al baño.**

Penny colocó un pie sobre el suelo y dio un par de pasos en dirección al baño.

—**Volviste a encender la luz, mamá. Recuerdo que te pedí que la apagaras.**

Esta vez Candy estaba alerta.

—**¿Sabes que la luz está encendida, Penny? ¿En dónde? Señálalo**.

Penny se volvió y señaló las ventanas sin cortinas, en donde el amanecer se veía con reflejos rojos y castaños, ya que el sol se reflejaba en las ventanas del edificio contiguo.

—**Penny** —dijo con firmeza, no queriendo cometer un error**—. ¿Puedes ver la luz o sólo sientes que está ahí?**

—**¿Mamá?** —la pequeña se movió hacia las ventanas y en su cara había una mirada llena de espanto, temor y sorpresa— **Mamá puedo ver la luz. ¡Mamá! no es muy brillante y no es pequeña como la lámpara, es un área muy grande alumbrada y puedo ver las sombras. ¡Sombras oscuras!** —se volvió hacia la derecha para examinar el resto de la habitación**—. ¡Sombras oscuras! Y una de ellas se está moviendo. ¿Eres tú mamá?** —la voz de la pequeña subió una octava, llena de excitación**—. ¡Mueve las manos, mamá!** —Candy obedeció—. **¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!** —daba saltos, con una enorme sonrisa**—. ¿No es extraordinario?** —gritó.

Candy pensó que era algo inverosímil cuando se sentaba en el asiento del gran coche, con Penny en brazos y Terry al volante. Cuatro años de oscuridad y ahora podía ver la luz y las sombras. Todo el resto del camino dijo todas las oraciones que había aprendido cuando niña y las repitió una y otra vez. Por Penny, por ella misma, por su padre... y por su marido.

—**Muy bien** —dijo el doctor Burton—. **Hemos hecho todas las pruebas pertinentes. En primer lugar, no sabemos por qué estaba ciega y por qué ahora puede ver. Pero puede hacerlo, no mucho, pero algo. Y cada hora trae consigo una pequeña mejoría. Si tuviera que hacer un dictamen médico, optaría por un nervio óptico comprimido, el cual se está curando ahora, por lo que debemos ser muy cuidadosos en los próximos días. Los músculos de sus ojos necesitan adaptarse de nuevo y su cerebro requiere de práctica para aceptar las señales. Hasta que todo esté bajo control, tengan mucho cuidado con las luces brillantes, en especial el sol. La enfermera le ha dado unos anteojos especiales que polarizan de acuerdo con la intensidad de luz recibida. Asegúrense de que los use día y noche.**

Candy comenzó a darle las gracias, pero ya se había ido con otro paciente.

—**Bueno** —dijo Terry con aspereza. Le habían quitado una carga muy pesada, ese día. No era el hombre siempre inmaculado al que se había acostumbrado y había señales de lágrimas en sus ojos. Metió la mano al bolsillo, buscando un cigarrillo y lo pensó mejor al ver los letreros de "Gracias por no fumar"—. **Había aceptado la idea de que siempre estaría ciega. Actué pensando que así sería y ahora este... este** —tartamudeaba buscando la palabra correcta, al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos con los nudillos. Candy buscó en su bolso y le ofreció un pañuelo desechable.

—**¿Milagro?** —demandó Candy.

—**Sí, bueno, casi no creo en eso, pero ahora este... milagro le puede devolver la vista y me temo que me tomará algún tiempo reajustarme —**colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de su esposa y la atrajo hacia sí—. **Es un milagro tuyo, Candy Susana Grandchester. A los dos nos hiciste felices en nuestra ceguera y ahora parece como si nos llevaras de nuevo hacia la luz. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?**

No entendía, ni siquiera un poco, pero no estaba preparada para pedir una explicación. Era suficiente con sentir sus brazos tibios a su alrededor. Se paró de puntas y le besó la mejilla.

—**Cree en los milagros, acontecen.**

Esta vez los tres se sentaron al frente y durante el trayecto a casa ella se repitió una y otra vez "cree en los milagros, cree", hasta que él la interrumpió.

—**Tu madre está hablando sola otra vez. Tendremos una celebración, niñas.**

—**Mamá no es una niña** —respondió su hija, cuando se bajaba del coche—. **Está muy extraño aquí, parece que no recuerdo en donde está todo.**

—**Dame la mano —**dijo él**—. Tendremos un almuerzo para celebrar. ¿Qué te gustaría, Penny?**

—**¿Yo? ¿Tengo que escoger?**

—**Seguro. ¿Una ensalada, un filete de salmón? ¿Algo así?**

—**Sí, seguro. Algo así. Quiero un emparedado de crema de cacahuate y jalea. Tú también, papá.**

—**¿Yo también? Odio los emparedados de crema de cacahuate y jalea. Candy y yo comeremos...**

—**Eso no es patriótico, papá. Todos en América comen crema de cacahuate y jalea en emparedados. ¿No es así, mamá?**

Por lo tanto, colocaron una vajilla en el comedor, encendieron un candelabro y comieron los susodichos emparedados, pero cuando él se enfrentó con el suyo, el mundo conspiró para rescatarlo. Sonó el teléfono en el estudio, se apresuró para contestarlo y se fue por el resto del día.

Penny durmió mejor esa noche. Se acostó a las ocho y a las nueve ya disfrutaba de sueño profundo. Dieron las once antes que él llegara. Llevaba su chaqueta en una mano y su camisa estaba empapada, aunque afuera hacia buen tiempo.

—**No cenaste** —dijo ella con voz baja**—. ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?**

—**Me gustaría mucho ese algo. ¿Qué tal si me lo preparas mientras me doy un baño?**

Candy asintió con la cabeza y lo miró mientras subía.

_**"Quiere que le pregunte"**_ se dijo_**, "así es que no lo haré".**_ Le preparó una tortilla a la española, algunas tostadas y café. A pesar de todo el tiempo que permaneció sentada frente a él en la mesa, con las palmas de las manos en la barbilla y los codos sobre la mesa, no le dio ninguna explicación y siendo ella una verdadera hija de Jim White, no pronunció palabra alguna. Cuando él dejó el plato vacío, se atrevió a hablar.

—**Penny se durmió enseguida. Estaba cansada y desorientada, le tengo que mostrar el camino a cualquier parte. Jugó en el baño y se durmió después de las primeras diez páginas de La Isla del Tesoro. No quiso ponerse las gafas protectoras para dormir, así que le puse una pañoleta para los ojos que yo usaba para dormir. Es de seda negra y no deja pasar la luz... y estoy parloteando, ¿no es así? Pareces un pirata.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Dije que... no importa. ¿Me lo vas a decir?**

—**Sí, por supuesto** —había dejado caer su chaqueta sobre una silla cuando entró, ahora se dirigió hacia ésta, buscó en uno de los bolsillos interiores y sacó un papel escrito a lápiz**—. Hoy es martes** —anunció—. **¿Parezco un pirata?**

—**Por favor.**

—**Muy bien. Hoy es martes, el cuerpo de tu padre será enviado el miércoles por la noche. He hecho trámites con Funerales Sullivan, eso será el jueves por la tarde y noche, tres horas cada cual. El funeral será el viernes en Saint Anselms. Será enterrado en el lote de la familia en Newton. ¿Te parece bien?**

—**Yo... no tenemos que enterrarlo con tanta prisa** —suspiró—. **Antes de convertirse en... lo que haya sido, tuvo muchos amigos en Southie. Deberíamos velarlo dos días.**

—**Alguien de la familia tendría que estar ahí. Eso es demasiado para ti, tu salud no es óptima.**

—**Estaré bien para esa fecha —**dijo con valentía.

—**Muy bien, dos días.**

—**Y está Susana, ¿le enviaste un telegrama?**

—**Tu hermana se fue a Inglaterra, mi gente no puede localizarla. He enviado cables a todos los sitios que he podido, pero no hay respuesta. Localizamos al hombre con el que se fue, pero sin resultados. Dice que todo fue un error, que es un hombre felizmente casado y que no sabe nada acerca de Susana.**

—**Por favor...** —puso una mano sobre la boca de él**—. No quiero oír esa parte. Tiene que venir, envía más telegramas.**

—**Por supuesto, me haré cargo de eso, pero debes descansar, Candy. ¿A qué hora te acostaste anoche?**

—**No lo sé, bastante tarde.**

—**Y Penny se levantó a las cinco.**

—**Más o menos, pero no importa.**

—**Importa, Candy, ella durmió esta tarde ¿y tú?**

—**Bueno... yo... la señora Hudley tuvo la tarde libre, así que yo... yo preparé la cena.**

—**¡Demonios! y yo no vine.**

—**No importa, Terry, me dio gusto hacerlo.**

—**¿No pensaste en hacer emparedados? Ha sido un día muy duro.**

Candy dio una palmada sobre su boca. No, ¡no había pensado en eso! ¿Servirle emparedados en su propia casa? ¡Qué esposa haría algo así!

—**No** —balbuceó**—, creo que no.**

—**Y ahora, te irás a la cama** —le ordenó y otra vez sus pies la llevaron hacia la escalera, pero no estaba tan aturdida para no sentir el golpe que él le dio al pasar a su lado.

Se bañó y acostó, sólo para encontrarse dando vueltas, acosada por una pesadilla, en la cual su hermana Susana la perseguía por un camino cubierto de niebla, gritando "_**separaste a la familia".**_ En su sueño, corría y corría y al final chocaba con un poste telefónico, que extendía los brazos para detenerla y le murmuraba al oído con la voz de Terry: "_**No, no lo hiciste, Candy. No lo hiciste".**_

Una y otra vez continuaba la secuencia del sueño, hasta que por fin, en lugar del poste telefónico, chocaba con una muñequita de trapo y la vocecita de Penny decía _**"¿Mamá?"**_

Candy movió la cabeza para aclararla.

—**En un minuto, querida** —pasó las manos por la nuca. Su camisón estaba empapado, así como las sábanas, sacó las piernas de la manta y comenzó el día.

Cualesquiera que hayan sido sus planes no llegaron a nada. Terry desapareció temprano, pretextando que tenía mucho trabajo. Penny necesitaba permanecer todavía en casa, siguiendo las órdenes del doctor y estaba ansiosa por explorar, por comparar sus experiencias en la oscuridad con las que aumentaban con la vista. Así que las dos subieron y bajaron por la escalera, entraron y salieron de las habitaciones, hicieron y deshicieron, hasta que el día terminó y las dos estaban exhaustas.

Ésta vez, cuando él llego a casa para cenar, Candy cumplió con lo que creyó eran sus instrucciones y le puso enfrente un plato con emparedados. Por la mirada que vio en su cara, supo que se había equivocado otra vez, pero él se los comió y al terminar, volvió a salir.

Penny estuvo inquieta esa noche, apenas si durmió antes que uno de sus pequeños dolores de cabeza la molestara de nuevo.

Cuando llegó la mañana del jueves, llena de sol y de pájaros, Candy estaba con los ojos hinchados. No tuvo oportunidad de dormir durante la mañana. Ya que Terry la apresuró para que hicieran unas compras rápidas, después que examinó su guardarropa, buscando un atuendo de luto, Y en lugar de dejar que ella siguiera sus instrucciones, él también fue, insistiendo en que renovara su vestuario.

Como resultado, cuando llegaron a la agencia funeraria en la tarde, Candy estaba agotada. El se sentó a su lado, en las sillas que estaban colocadas al frente para la familia. Y sólo la fuerza de él, la mantuvo firme. La habitación estaba repleta, todos los amigos de Jim White asistieron, pasaron junto al ataúd cerrado, dieron sus condolencias a la llorosa Candy y se mezclaron con la multitud. Durante la noche llegaron los hombres, que trabajaban durante el día y que habían compartido una cerveza en el bar de la esquina con el gran Jim, en aquellos buenos tiempos. Candy se sintió más cansada, más calmada, dependiendo del gigante castaño que tenía a su lado para que la confortara, mientras la multitud entraba y salía, hasta que al final, llegó un pastor joven para dirigir las oraciones y terminó la noche.

Apenas podía subir las escaleras cuando llegaron a casa y su esposo resolvió todo cargándola, como lo había hecho el primer día. Esta vez hubo muy poca indignación de su parte, gustosa, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino y soñó con el día en que la pudiera dejar ahí para siempre. La señora Hudley, quien se había encargado todo el día de cuidar a Penny, reportó que ésta había estado inquieta, extrañando a su madre y que aún tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Fue otra noche sin descanso. Penny despertó a la una de la mañana, permaneciendo despierta hasta las dos y abrió otra vez los ojos a las cuatro, pudiendo medio dormirse al amanecer. Candy permaneció con ella, si bien en extremo agotada.

El segundo día del velorio fue muy parecido al primero. Las firmas en el libro de asistentes, se multiplicaban. Terry llegó a las dos y se sentó a su lado, pero había una tercera silla para la familia, que Candy había insistido en que la colocaran ahí, no obstante Susana nunca llegó.

—**¿Estás seguro de que la mandaste buscar?** —insistió esa noche en casa, al borde de la histeria. Mientras trataba de calmarla, le hizo señas al señor Hudley para que llamara al doctor.

Candy durmió bien esa noche, debido a la inyección que le aplicaron casi a la fuerza.

Terry la desvistió con cuidado y vivió la amarga alegría de ponerle un camisón. La dejó sola y se fue a compartir la otra cama en la habitación de su hija. Esa noche, como se podría esperar, Penny durmió de maravilla, no hizo ruido alguno e insistió en ir al funeral del papá de su mamá.

La mañana fue lluviosa. El servicio se llevó a cabo en Saint Anselms, la parroquia que había conocido el rico Jim White. Candy permaneció en casa hasta el último momento, esperando en vano que Susana apareciera. Con el descanso había recobrado la fuerza, más no su ánimo. A las once, con la lluvia intermitente que luchaba contra la neblina que se abría paso desde la Bahía de Massachusetts, Candy Susana permitió que la condujeran hasta la limusina que esperaba y cumplió su último deber con el hombre que le había dado la vida.

Setenta autos acompañaron a Jim White en su último viaje. Lo enterraron junto a su esposa en el cementerio del Sagrado Corazón y cuando Candy colocó el ramo de rosas sobre el ataúd, dijo una última oración. Era un veterano de guerra y merecía toda la ceremonia de un funeral militar, pero nunca lo quiso así. Amaba las gaitas, por lo que cuando las oraciones terminaron un hombre se paró junto a la tumba y tocó para su eterno descanso Amazing Grace.

La música, el lugar, todos los amigos, Penny y Terry, compartiendo un paraguas con ella, todo esto actuó como un calmante y la exoneró de todas sus culpas, dejándola en paz. Cuando se fueron todos los asistentes, dijo una oración más por su padre, después, los tres subieron al auto y se alejaron bajo el cielo oscuro. Cuando pasaron junto a las altas rejas del cementerio, Candy Susana Grandchester sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, pues sabía que ya no había nada más que hacer por James Michael White.

Camino a casa, Penny se sentó en el asiento de atrás, con un padre a cada lado. Terry se acercó a la niña lo suficiente para colocar uno de sus largos brazos sobre los hombros de las dos. El movimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos. Apretó los largos dedos, los llevó hasta su boca y besó la palma de la mano.

—**Los Grandchester han sido muy buenos conmigo** —envió una de sus sonrisas especiales en dirección a él**—. Sólo deseo que... deseo...**

—**¿Susana?**

—**Sí. Lamento que ella no haya venido. También faltó al funeral de mamá.**

—**¿Y te dejó a ti todo?**

—**No fue así, Susana es diferente. Dijo que no podía asistir y yo lo acepté.**

—**¿Nunca has estado celosa de tu hermana?**

—**¿Celosa? No, le he tenido envidia, más no celos. Siempre fue muy hermosa, tú lo sabes, siempre fue el centro de todo.**

—**¿Y tú nunca lo fuiste? ¿Hermosa, quiero decir?**

—**Por supuesto que no, eso es obvio.**

—**Me temo que no, Candy. Eres bella, amorosa, compasiva**.

—**Y una regañona** —interrumpió Penny**—. No exageres, papá.**

—**Muy bien. Me retiro mientras voy a la cabeza** —sonrió.

—**Tanta gente** —suspiró Penny—, **tienes mucha familia, mamá.**

—**No todos son familiares cercanos —**explicó Candy**—. Creo que los White están emparentados con la mitad de la gente de South Boston y con tres cuartas partes de la gente que vive en County Clare. Y ahora tú estás emparentada con toda mi familia, querida. Así funciona esto. ¿En verdad no tienes ningún familiar?**

—**No lo creo. ¿Me equivoco, papá?**

—**Tienes una abuela por parte de tu madre, pero vive en California y es demasiado vieja para venir de visita a Boston. Y tal vez un primo o dos que he olvidado. ¿Te preocupa eso, pequeña?**

—**Ahora no, —**dijo la niña—. **Cuando comencé a leer en Braille acerca de Jane, John y Spot, me sentí muy mal. Pero ya no, te tengo a ti y a mamá ¿qué más puede querer una niña?**

—**Un hermano o hermana —**sugirió él con timidez.

—**No lo sé** —reflexionó Penny—. **Una vez mamá dijo que necesitaba a un hermano, pero de pronto se quedó callada y cambió el tema.**

—**¿Lo hizo así? ¡Qué interesante! Tu madre si tiene una hermana.**

—**¿Es de la que estaban hablando?**

—**Sí, querida. Su nombre es Susana y ella y yo somos gemelas. ¿Qué te parece?**

—**No lo sé. ¿Es bonita? ¿Tan bonita como tú?**

—**Más bonita que yo, Penny, pero se parece mucho a mi. Eso es lo que quiere decir gemelas. Tenemos la misma edad y el mismo color. Algunas veces la gente no puede diferenciarnos** —Terry la miraba, desafiándola—. **Sabes, una vez me vestí con la ropa de Susana y tomé su lugar y tu papá no notó la diferencia.**

—**¡Oh!** —encogió los hombros—. **Te lo dije, él no sabe nada acerca de mujeres. Apuesto a que no podrías engañarme a mí, ¿es muy bonita?**

—**Oh, sí, más bonita que yo.**

—**¿Si yo tuviera una gemela, sería como yo?**

—**Dejaré que tu padre te responda.**

—**Me temo que no es posible que tengas una gemela, Penny** —dijo él—. **Para ello es necesario que nazcan el mismo día y casi al mismo tiempo. Pero tal vez pudieras tener un hermanito, me gustaría mucho eso ¿y a ti?**

—**Supongo que sí, si no toma mis juguetes y cosas.**

—**¿Y tú, Candy? —**él había salido victorioso de la trampa y la había manejado con tanta habilidad que ella sonrió durante la conversación con Penny.

—**¿Mamá? ¿Piensas que puedo tener un hermanito?**

—**Yo... eso necesita pensarse mucho, Penny... pero sí, creo que es posible.**

Había una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Terry cuando la limusina se detuvo detrás del taxi que estaba frente a la casa de Joy Street.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Capítulo 8

Candy fue la primera en bajar, extrañada por el taxi estacionado enfrente de ellos y enseguida recordó extender la mano para guiar a Penny. La pequeña hablaba de prisa mientras trataba de asentar los pies, pero cada vez era más y más evidente que ese sexto sentido que había sido su guía durante los años de oscuridad la estaba abandonando. Mantuvo su mano en la de Candy y fue guiada con gentileza hasta las escaleras. Terry salió por el otro lado del coche y las siguió. En la escalera estaba sentado un hombre corpulento, con un escudo de taxi prendido a su gorra.

—**¿Es usted el dueño de la casa?** —preguntó el chofer—. **Me aseguraron que él pagaría.**

—**¿Pagaría qué? —**preguntó Terry, pero ya buscaba su billetera en el bolsillo.

—**El viaje desde el Sheraton hasta aquí. Hay un cargo extra por exceso de equipaje.**

—**Candy, Penny y tú entren, yo arreglaré esto y las alcanzaré. Y tú ponte otra vez esos anteojos protectores, jovencita.**

Las dos subieron despacio debido a que Penny se volvía para ver hacia abajo de los escalones.

—**¿Ves algo, cariño?**

—**No, sólo un poco de luz.**

—**No te preocupes** —la tranquilizó Candy—. **El doctor nos advirtió que habría una mejora gradual, sólo un poco cada vez. No te desilusiones si no ocurre de momento —**oprimió la pequeña mano en la suya—. **Gracias, Penny, por venir conmigo esta mañana. Tu presencia me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Espera mientras abro la puerta** —de pronto, ésta se abrió y las dos pudieron resguardarse de la llovizna.

—**Mi papá dijo que eso es lo que las familias hacen entre sí, por eso decidí ir. ¿Qué ocurre?**

Lo que sucedía estaba enfrente de sus ojos, pero la niña no podía verlo. La señora Hudley, quien había abierto la puerta, se movió hacia un lado, la boca le temblaba y en el vestíbulo había seis maletas y un baúl.

—**Mi esposo no está aquí, señora Candy y ella entró y el taxista trajo todo el... todo esto y ella... ¡no supe qué decir! Pensé que era usted, que llegaba temprano a casa y no entendí lo que sucedía, porque se había cambiado el vestido y eso no era posible. Así que pregunté y ella contestó con brusquedad y ordenó té en el comedor. Aún pensé que era usted, hasta que salió y entonces miré las etiquetas del equipaje y...**

—**¿Qué es?** —preguntó Penny, disgustada por el misterio.

—**Es una señora que vino, que se parece a tu mamá, cariño y por eso me sorprendí mucho. ¡Igual a la señora Candy! Está en el comedor.**

—**¡Oh, Dios!** —Candy apenas se podía contener**—. Detenga la mano de Penny, señora Hudley y traiga té. Penny, quédate con ella y ven cuando traiga la bandeja** —sin esperar respuesta, Candy se quitó el impermeable, los zapatos y corrió hacia el comedor.

Estaba tan excitada que empujó las dos puertas. La figura que estaba al otro lado de la larga mesa se puso de pie y esperó. Candy atravesó la habitación lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron **y abrió los brazos.**

—**¡Susana!** —gritó feliz**—. Viniste, al fin viniste. Sabía que lo harías** —abrazó a su gemela, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su hermana y comenzó a llorar—. **Terry dijo que tal vez no lo harías, pero yo sabía que sí.**

Sólo le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que no había respuesta para su euforia. Entonces, Candy retrocedió.

—**¿Susana?** —su hermana vestía a la última moda, una prenda de alta costura—. **¿Susana? Papá está muerto, lo enterramos hoy.**

— **Lo sé, recibí tus cables, ¿o lo hizo Terry?**

—**Yo... Terry lo hizo, por supuesto. El nos hace todo.**

—**¿Todo? Eso debe estar muy bien para ti, Candy, considerando que él es mi marido y tú me lo robaste.**

—**Yo... no fue así. Tú huiste y papá dijo que yo... que él...** —su hermana rió y se dejó caer en una silla.

—**He regresado a reclamarlo y tú puedes seguir tu camino. ¿Aún vive aquí su hija?**

—**¿Penny? Por supuesto que está aquí, ésta es nuestra casa. Nosotros... Susana, tú lo dejaste.**

—**Fue por esa criatura por lo que me fui. Sólo la vi una vez, a lo lejos, pero los pelos se me pusieron de punta. No es una niña normal, lo sé.**

—**Es una maravillosa niña que está ciega.**

—**¡Ciega! ¡Dios mío! Tal vez tuve suerte en huir, necesito pensar en esto —**Susana se apoyó en la silla y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso. Al mismo tiempo, la señora Hudley entró en la habitación, llevando la bandeja con el té. Penny venía con ella, asida de la falda de la señora.

_**"Tengo que sacar a Penny de aquí",**_ se dijo Candy.

—**¿Por qué no bebes tu té, Susana?, mientras hago algunas modificaciones para acomodarte.**

—**Hazlo y dile a Terry que quiero verlo.**

Las palabras resonaban en los oídos de Candy cuando salió de la habitación, tomando a Penny, que estaba detenida de la falda del ama de llaves.

—**No me gusta** —dijo la niña—, **es mezquina. ¿Es ésa tu hermana?**

—**Sí, ella es tu tía Susana **—Candy atravesó el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, en donde las dos se sentaron en el primer escalón.

La señora Hudley ya había regresado y la señora Gibson, la nueva ayudante, la esperaba.

—**La pondremos en la habitación color bronce del segundo piso** —decidió al fin Candy. La servidumbre comenzó a subir el equipaje y entonces Terry entró por la puerta principal, colocando su billetera en el bolsillo. Miró a la triste pareja y se sentó a su lado, bloqueando la escalera.

—**Tuve que pagarle al condenado taxista. ¿Qué sucede?**

—**Es Susana** —suspiró Candy**—. Y no está contenta, esta vez quiere algo que yo no puedo darle.**

—**Esperábamos que se presentara algún día y tú querías que viniera al funeral, ¿recuerdas?**

—**¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo?**

—**¿En dónde está ella?**

—**En el comedor, tomando té. Vivió tres semanas en Inglaterra y ahora tiene que tomar el té. Iré dentro de un rato, cuando ya no me sienta mal del estómago.**

—**¿Sabes algo, señora Grandchester?**

—**No, ¿qué? **—eso ayudaba un poco, señora Grandchester. Cuando menos él no iba a repudiarla en el momento en que aparecía Susana.

—**En realidad la vida no tiene crisis grandes, cariño. Casi eres la esposa perfecta para mí —**Candy se apoyó en él para recobrar fuerza y valor.

—**Hay un pero... ¿no es así?** —preguntó con suavidad.

—**Tu mayor problema, Candy, es que tienes un enorme complejo de inferioridad. Tú eres mi esposa, la madre de nuestra hija, te protegeré de todo el mundo, pero no puedo protegerte de tu familia. Eso lo tienes que hacer tú. Quiero a una compañera en mi matrimonio, amor, no a una mártir que puede ser dominada con sólo chasquear los dedos. Ahora tienes que decidir lo que quieres y después hacer algo al respecto.**

—**Muy bien** —murmuró—, **trataré, pero yo... Penny está disgustada por algo.**

—**Es tu hermana **—intervino la pequeña**—. Dijiste que era hermosa, pero era mentira. Es fea, fea, fea.**

—**Ya es suficiente, pequeña **—dijo él con suavidad**—. No hables así de tu tía. Candy, subiré a Penny y me haré cargo de ella. Regresa ahí y mantén entretenida a tu hermana hasta que yo baje.**

—**Sí —**respondió sin pensarlo y se puso de pie, acomodándose la falda, despacio**—. Antes que te vayas, Terry, me besas para darme valor?**

El accedió gustoso y Penny rió con jubilosa anticipación. Lo que recibió fue una explosión que la hizo pararse de puntas al tiempo que sus labios se abrían bajo la presión. Cuando la soltó, estaba sofocada y Penny aplaudía.

—**¿Quieres otro?** —le preguntó él.

—**Es suficiente. Yo... es suficiente**.

Él le dio media vuelta y la dirigió hacia el comedor. Pasó bajo el brazo de él y caminó hacia el comedor, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el golpecito que él le dio.

Se detuvo al otro lado de la puerta. Como siempre, se sentía impactada al ver a su gemela idéntica.

—**¿Susana?** —no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—**¿Candy? ¿No suenan los platillos? ¿No hay fiesta de bienvenida? ¿No dices, estoy contenta de que hayas venido?**

—**No sé qué decir, Susana. Lamento que llegaras demasiado tarde para el funeral. A él le habría gustado que estuvieras ahí. ¿Te gustó el té? Por lo general no lo bebemos en nuestra casa.**

—**¿En nuestra casa? ¡Qué poderosas nos hemos vuelto!** —Susana sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, mirando alrededor de la habitación—**. Una casucha lóbrega, querida.**

—**Es nuestra casa **—recalcó irritada.

—Sólo por poco tiempo, querida. Después de todo, te casaste con mi hombre. Supongo que no te conformaste con ser una simple maestra.

—**Pudiste tenerlo si te hubieras presentado a la ceremonia.**

—**¡Oh!, escuchen eso. ¡A la gatita ya le crecieron las garras! Intenté casarme con él, pero entonces apareció Fernando. Después de todo, un duque portugués rico es mucho mejor que un banquero yanqui menos acaudalado. Además, está esa niña y ahora que sé que es invidente... bueno... una hermosa criatura, por supuesto, hermosa pero peculiar.**

—**No hay nada peculiar acerca de Penny** —señaló Candy con firmeza—. **Es una hija maravillosa, que está ciega **—la conversación empezaba a dejar un mal sabor en la boca de Candy**—. Parece que tu duque no resultó tan bueno como esperabas.**

—**No seas ofensiva, pero no, ahora que lo mencionas, no resultó. Cuando llegamos a Inglaterra, ese querido Fernando había olvidado decirme que ya tenía una esposa y que ella poseía todo el dinero de la familia.**

—**¿Por qué viniste aquí? Con seguridad, después de haber plantado a Terry ante el altar, no supondrías que aún está interesado en ti.**

—**Así lo creo, querida. Era a mí a la que quería y a menos que tengas mucho cuidado, será a mí a quien consiga. No será difícil anular tu matrimonio, señorita Prim.**

Candy se retorció los dedos e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar lanzar el candelero de plata a su hermana.

—**Asesté un golpe maestro **—Susana rió burlona—. ¿**Has estado casada con él todo este tiempo y aún no has compartido su cama? Pobre niña.**

Candy luchó por controlarse. Lo que había adivinado su hermana la había herido profundamente.

—**Dijiste... que tuviera cuidado, Susana. ¿A qué te referías?**

—**Simple, zopenca. Sólo dime dónde está y no tendremos que pelear por Terry. Después de todo, no quiero que me gobierne.**

—**¿En dónde está, qué?**

—**No finjas, papá cambió todo lo que poseía a efectivo y a diamantes antes de mi... tu boda. En total fueron setecientos cincuenta mil dólares. Los he buscado por todo Boston con locura y no los he encontrado. Si me ayudas a recuperar el dinero, te puedes quedar con Terry, con todas mis bendiciones. Tú sabes que es mi fortuna, yo era su hija... su heredera.**

—**No sé dónde está** —suspiró Candy**—, ni siquiera he pensado en eso. Tal vez lo tiene la policía. La mayor parte era mal habido Susana.**

—**¡Se gasta con mucha facilidad y es mío! —**la ira le cambiaba la cara.

—**Trataré de averiguarlo, mientras tanto, puedes quedarte con nosotros. Te he acomodado en la alcoba color bronce del segundo piso. La cena será a las seis y media, si puedes soportar el espagueti hecho en casa.**

—**¿Tienes una buena cocinera?**

—**Por supuesto, yo.**

Susana soltó una carcajada casi histérica.

—**¿Tú? Estás casada con uno de los hombres más ricos de Boston ¿y preparas la cena? ¿Qué tratas de probar?**

—**Nada. No estoy tratando de probar nada, Terry contrataría a cinco cocineras si se lo pidiera, pero lo prefiero así. Además, Penny necesita aprender a cocinar y no hay mejor maestra que su propia madre.**

—**Madrastra, querrás decir. Debes ser la chica más tonta de la ciudad. ¡Cocinar espagueti! Pero tú siempre fuiste la hogareña, ¿no es así? Yo nunca moví ni siquiera un dedo en la cocina y mira adonde he llegado.**

—**Sí** —Candy luchó por suprimir el sarcasmo de su voz**—. Mira a dónde te ha llevado, Susana. Aquí estás, mendigando en mi casa, sin ningún talento visible. Yo aprendí a cocinar, coser, llevar una casa y a enseñar en la escuela.**

—**Bueno, no me esperes para cenar. Necesito ponerme en contacto otra vez con los viejos amigos. Lo que me hace recordar que necesito dinero.**

—**Tengo cincuenta dólares **—ofreció Candy**—, del gasto de la casa**.

—**¿Cincuenta dólares? Debes estar loca. Apenas me alcanza para pagar los taxis. Además, hay que saldar mi cuenta en el Sheraton.**

—**No es mucho, pero es lo más que puedo hacer.**

—**Muy bien, hablaré con Terry. En este momento necesito un descanso, ha sido un día agitado. No olvides lo que te dije, encuentra la herencia de papá si quieres quedarte con tu marido.**

—**¡No me vengas con eso, Susana! Parece un melodrama, haré lo más que pueda por ti, pero mejor asegúrate de dejar a Terry y a Penny en paz**.

Le explicó a él todo, esa noche mientras Penny disfrutaba de un baño bajo la vigilancia de la señora Hudley. Le explicó todo, menos que Susana lo reclamaba a él.

—**Liquidaré la cuenta del hotel** —concluyó Terry— **y le daré algo de dinero en efectivo. Me comunicaré con algunos amigos fuera del país y veré qué se puede averiguar. Ahora, antes que se te cierren los ojos, ¿por qué no te apresuras y te subes a dormir?**

—**¿Vendrás pronto?** —demandó ella—. **No estoy tan cansada.**

El dudó, buscando la palabra adecuada.

—**No puedo, amor** —contestó al fin—. **Tengo dos encargos esta noche. Uno es un compromiso que juré que cumpliría y el otro es para Susana.**

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. ¡El otro es para Susana!

—**¿Vas a llevar a mi hermana a algún lugar?** —no había querido preguntar, pero se le salió de la boca y tan pronto como lo dijo se tapó las orejas. No quería oír la respuesta**—. No, no me digas, no quiero saberlo.**

—**Muy bien —**dijo con una sonrisa ahogada—, **entonces hablemos de otra cosa. Tuve una larga conversación con Penny cuando la subí esta tarde. Está tan excitada que no puede estarse quieta. Hablaremos de ello mañana cuando nos vayamos de paseo**.

De inmediato el dolor que sentía en su corazón, desapareció.

—**¿Vamos a ir de paseo? ¿Tú y yo solos?**

—**Tú, Penny y yo, ¿olvidé decírtelo?**

—**Yo... tal vez no lo escuché.**

—**Lo repetiré —**sonrió—. **Mañana es el cuatro de julio, el cumpleaños de la nación y todo eso. En la noche la orquesta Boston Pops dará su concierto anual en la Explanada.**

—**iOh, Terry! Podremos ir a verlo... y oírlo** —estaba tan emocionada que se acurrucó contra él y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—. **Siempre he querido asistir, pero hay mucha gente y yo...**

—**No habrá gente con nosotros **—la interrumpió terminando con su entusiasmo como si le hubieran derramado una cubeta de agua helada sobre la cabeza.

—**¿No? ¿No iremos?** —casi lloraba.

—**Si vamos a ir, pero no con la multitud. Esperan que asistan doscientas mil personas, el lugar estará lleno a las seis.**

—**¿Entonces?**

—**La Explanada se encuentra entre Storer Drive y la cuenca Charles River. Poseemos un bote, mañana lo abordaremos e iremos río abajo hasta el sitio adecuado y anclaremos ahí. Escucharemos la música y pasaremos la noche en el bote. Regresaremos a casa en la mañana, ¿está bien?**

—**Yo... ¡cielos, sí!** —suspiró feliz**—. Creo que mejor subiré, qué pases una buena noche, amor —**trató de parecer casual, pero cuando se estiró para besarlo, todas sus pretensiones desaparecieron.

El toque de sus labios fue una chispa que rompió la jaula en la que había permanecido atrapada. Cuando él la soltó, Candy corrió hacia las escaleras.

—**Realmente tengo que irme, Candy** —le reiteró al alejarse y durante toda la noche ella atesoró el sonido de pesar que había en su voz

Todos despertaron tarde. Era un día húmedo, bajo la influencia de fuertes vientos de las Bermudas. Candy despertó con un sentimiento sofocante, al verse en la enorme cama de la alcoba principal. La almohada contigua estaba sumida, pero vacía. Así que al fin se había decidido a acercarse a él y se quedó dormida antes que Terry llegara. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño.

Veinte minutos después entró en la habitación de Penny y encontró que la niña despertaba en ese momento.

—**La pañoleta funciona bien —**sonrió. Al bajar los pies de la cama se descubrió los ojos**—. ¡Oh! —**exclamó.

—**¿Ocurre algo malo, querida?**

—**No creo que nada esté mal** —dijo la niña, feliz—**. Tienes cabello dorado, mamá y ¿una blusa verde?**

—**¡Penny! ¡Así es, cariño! **—abrazó a la niña y le dio vueltas.

—**Hey, me puedo romper. No veo con mucha claridad, pero te veo.**

—**¿Qué más distingues?**

—**Bueno, nada en realidad, Tu cara es una especie de mancha y tu blusa es verde... y llevas pantalones de color café. Es más que ayer y no me duele la cabeza.**

Con esas buenas noticias bajaron a donde Terry había estado al teléfono por tres horas. Después del desayuno le dijo a Penny que se retirara y acompañó a Candy hasta el estudio.

—**Hemos tenido un poco de suerte. Los efectos personales de tu padre, las cosas que tenía en los bolsillos, las envían por avión. Encontraron su billetera, su llavero y cosas así. Llegarán mañana. Las noticias acerca de Penny son un milagro... tenías razón, no hay otra forma de nombrarlo. Celebraremos hoy. ¿Invitaste a Susana para que fuera con nosotros?**

—**Yo... no lo hice... yo... —**tartamudeó—. **Si se levanta a tiempo... No, Terry, eso no es verdad y no quiero mentirte... nunca. No se lo pedí porque no deseo que nos acompañe, esto es un asunto de familia... de la familia Grandchester —**la última oración salió con más determinación.

—**¡Esa es mi chica!**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Capítulo 9

No hubo conflicto alguno. Susana bajó a mediodía para iniciar sus actividades sociales. Así que los Grandchester se fueron a las cuatro, llevando pollo, anteojos oscuros y risas.

El bote se encontraba en un pequeño muelle, cerca del Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts. Era un catamarán de ocho metros de largo, con dos angostos cascos unidos por mástiles. Una lona se extendía sobre los cascos y una cabina baja, parecida a una tienda de campaña con techo plano, estaba colocada bajo el poste.

—**Botavara** —informó él—. **No es un poste, se llama botavara y sostiene la parte inferior de la vela.**

—**Muy bien.**

—**Es un bote de poco calado y no contaminante. Justo lo que necesitamos y tú constituyes la tripulación.**

—**¿Yo? **—gritó alarmada—. **En el único bote en el que me he subido es el de Public Gardens,**

—**Entonces, aprenderás **—encogió los hombros—.** Todos deben llevar un salvavidas y Penny una correa. ¿Sabes nadar?**

—**Como un pez** —respondió pesarosa**—, cuando menos por quince metros. Después de eso, como una piedra.**

—**Entonces tú...**

—**Lo sé, entonces aprenderé.**

—**Nunca interrumpas al capitán, desata esa cuerda de popa.**

—**¿Qué haga qué, a quién?**

—**Esa cuerda que está en la parte de atrás del bote... a popa. Mira, tienes que aprender.**

—**¿Te refieres a ésa que está atrás, la que nos detiene al muelle?**

—**Sí** —suspiró. Fue un suspiro algo exagerado que hizo que Penny riera— **Esto es un escotín, eso es una cuerda y ésas son drizas. ¿Entendiste?**

—**Todos me parecen cordeles —**dijo indignada**—. ¿Por qué usan ese lenguaje náutico? ¿Por qué los marinos no pueden hablar un inglés simple?**

—**Muy bien —**suspiró con sinceridad esta vez—. **Muy bien, sé cuando estoy derrotado, lo haremos a tu manera, pero sólo por este viaje.**

—**Sí, señor, Capitán Bligh, señor.**

—**No te pases de lista. Sostén esta cuerda, mientras yo suelto las amarras.**

Había un viento suave soplando en el canal, el cual los llevó hacia la orilla norte, hasta la cuenca Charles River.

Se detuvieron cerca del puente Longfellow para mirar cómo el equipo de canotaje de Harvard practicaba sobre la superficie que parecía un espejo.

Cuando empezó a anochecer echaron anclas junto al malecón, a una docena de metros al norte de Hatch Shell, el gigante escenario con forma de concha de almeja en donde los músicos iban a tocar.

Después que guardó todo fue hacia popa y él se unió con las chicas.

—**Ya he hecho mi parte.**

—**Y eso Penny** —explicó Candy—, **es el macho dominante.**

—**No lo es **—protestó la niña—, **sólo es mi papá. ¿Qué quiere ahora?**

—**Que nosotras, las mujeres, lo atendamos y cuidemos.**

—**No te atreverías a decir eso si estuviéramos a solas, ¿o sí?**

—**No... yo... yo. Supongo que no** —admitió—. **Todavía no tengo tanto valor.**

—**Así está mejor **—sonrió—. **Un poco de humildad, es lo que me gusta en mis mujeres. Ahora, quiero que ustedes dos vengan aquí y me besen y después cenaré.**

Se sentaron en silencio después de la cena. Había un constante zumbido en el aire, resultado de las cien mil personas que charlaban sobre el césped. Brillaban las luces de los altos edificios del centro y el ligero brillo de la luna iluminaba el sendero que cruzaba el puerto. Penny estaba tendida sobre la cubierta, sin los anteojos y con la cabeza de su padre muy cerca.

—**Es una estrella, pequeña. ¿En realidad la puedes ver?**

—**Sí, si puedo, papá. Se ven muy cerca de la punta de los árboles** —el resto de la conversación fue ahogada por el ruido de la música, cuando John Williams alzó su batuta y dirigió a la orquesta que tocó el tema de La Guerra de las Galaxias. En unos minutos, antes que la melodía terminara, Penny estaba dormida.

—**La llevaré a la cabina** —dijo Terry con voz baja—. **Apuesto a que no se moverá el resto de la noche —**necesitó de la ayuda de Candy. En la cabina sólo se podía estar arrodillado, no parado. Juntos pudieron meter a la niña en su saco para dormir**—. Esa es tu bolsa** —le indicó la que se encontraba al otro lado.

—**¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?** —al momento de pronunciar las palabras, se mordió el labio. Era el último tema que quería tocar.

—**Aquí afuera** —señaló una bolsa ancha que estaba sobre la cubierta—. **Y ahora, guarda silencio** —le ordenó.

Se sentaron uno junto a otro, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la cabina, un brazo de él rodeaba sus hombros. La orquesta tocaba un tema de Chopin, el confort de su brazo, la excelente música, y el paisaje, todo conspiraba para enviar a su mente al mundo de los... Ella tenía la necesidad de ser parte de él, ¿pero qué sentía él?

Candy levantó la mano masculina que descansaba con suavidad sobre su hombro y tiró de ella hasta que llegó a su seno. Pensó disgustada que él no prestaba atención, pero entonces la mano se movió, desabrochó los botones de la blusa y se introdujo en el sostén, oprimiendo con suavidad el pezón erecto. Candy se estremeció, perdiendo todo contacto con la realidad.

Un ruido repentino a su alrededor la hizo despertar de su sueño. Se asustó tanto que se apartó de los brazos de él, para ser atraída de nuevo.

—**Eso te enseñará a no dormirte en los conciertos de música popular** —sonrió.

—**No estaba durmiendo** —protestó—, **sólo soñando despierta. ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?** —miró el horizonte, inquieta.

—**Es la conclusión anual a la ejecución de la Obertura 1812. Mira los fuegos artificiales desde el puente.**

—**Pero estoy segura de que oí disparos.**

—**Por supuesto, están escritos en la partitura. Uno de los batallones de la Guardia Nacional de Massachusetts está en la orilla norte. Cuando en Boston la música necesita cañones los tiene. ¡Mira ese cohete**!

Durante otros treinta minutos escuchó y contempló admirada.

—**Ahora, aprecia tu posición. Hay cien mil personas ahí en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar el camino a casa. Y nosotros vamos a permanecer anclados aquí hasta mañana. Ve a acostarte, señora Grandchester.**

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y entró en la cabina. Cuando se desvestía pudo oírlo mientras se acomodaba en la cubierta. Candy había llevado su pijama, pero de repente decidió no ponérsela. Se sentó sobre su bolsa de dormir, no deseando meterse en ella, porque eso sería casi un pecado, con esa luna y ese hombre viril. _**"¡Cómo puede estar durmiendo cuando lo deseo tanto!"**_ La pasión la hizo salir de la cabina. Se paró detrás de él llena de pasión, la luna plateada bañaba su desnudez, excitando los pezones.

—**Señor Grandchester** —dijo con voz ronca y atormentada.

Su bolsa de noche se movió al sentarse, mostrando su desnudez, como Apolo esperando a su novia.

—**¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se quema algo?**

—**Sí** —murmuró**—. ¡Yo!** —todos los pensamientos se habían ido de su mente, enterrados por su deseo de ofrecerse a este hombre. El no dijo nada pero movió hacia atrás la orilla de su bolsa de noche y extendió una mano hacia ella. Aún sin hablar, Candy se metió en la tibieza y olvidó al mundo entero.

Por un momento se acostó a su lado, después se movió un poco hasta que se tocaron, muslo con muslo, sus suaves senos oprimidos contra él. Volvió a sentir ese estremecimiento, el enorme impacto de excitación que parecía comenzar cuando él la tocaba. Acarició el cabello, después con suavidad, tal vez con demasiada suavidad, sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo de la oreja, siguiendo una línea hasta el cuello sellando su boca, al mismo tiempo acariciaba su cuerpo. Atravesó una pierna sobre las de ella, inmovilizándola y sus manos se movieron desde el vientre hasta los senos y se detuvieron ahí, antes de bajar más que antes, repitiendo el recorrido. Durante largos momentos la excitó y elevó su pasión más y más, hasta que ella le pidió la culminación. Durante un lapso colocó la llama de su boca sobre cada pezón y entonces, la llevó en un viaje salvaje hasta las puertas del Olimpo.

Le tomó mucho tiempo a Candy recobrar el aliento.

—**Yo... yo nunca soñé... que... ¡nunca soñé que pudiera ser así! Te amo Terry.**

—**No estés tan segura, tal vez fue sólo lujuria. ¿Te lastimé?**

—**¿Te lastimé? Nunca me sentí mejor en mi vida** —musitó y luego se dijo para sí: "_**Tal vez hubo un poco de dolor, al principio. ¿Sólo lujuria? Bueno... que yo me haya enamorado de él no significa qué él esté enamorado de mí. ¡Sólo lujuria!**_—. **Pero si eso es todo lo que puedo conseguir, lo tomo** —dijo con voz alta.

—**¿Harás qué? ¿Estás hablando sola otra vez?**

—**Dije que si pudiera encontrar una ducha, la usaría** —mintió.

—**No la hay, pero sí tendrás el baño más frío que hayas tomado** —salió de la bolsa de noche, tomó a la joven en brazos y caminó hacia un costado del bote. Antes que tuviera oportunidad para pensar, el agua cubrió su cabeza, pero los brazos de él la sujetaron con fuerza y la sacaron a la superficie, los dientes le castañeaban.

—**Silencio** —susurró él—. **Despertarás a Penny** —Candy se asió del costado del bote, quitándose el cabello de encima de los ojos, pateando para mantenerlo a distancia, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Durante un momento la mantuvo bajo el agua y después la soltó. Salió a la superficie, riendo y se subió al bote, antes que él la atrapara otra vez. La correteó por la proa y estribor, haciendo sugerencias obscenas.

Candy se dejó caer, sobre la cubierta cerca de la bolsa de noche. En un segundo él cayó sobre ella. Al principio parecía una continuación del juego, pero de repente cambió y su mano recorrió otra vez los senos. De inmediato la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó el mensaje sensual que tanto la excitaba. Le tomó un minuto alcanzar el máximo deseo. El la tomó en brazos y la llevó al calor de la bolsa de noche, dejándola caer a la mitad y colocándose a su lado. Las manos de Candy lo recorrieron excitándolo.

El procedió a demostrar con todo detalle que la segunda vez a menudo podía ser más dulce que la primera. Ella gritó al llegar al clímax.

—**¿Estuvo bien así? —**le murmuró él al oído**—. ¿Ya se disiparon todas tus dudas?**

—**No sé nada acerca de dudas, pero estoy...**

—**¿Estás qué?**

—**Estoy bien servida...**

—**Hush —**le puso una mano sobre los labios**—, las muchachas decentes no hablan así** —la atrajo hacia sus brazos protectores y se durmieron.

—**Ha estado aquí por seis semanas** —se quejó la señora Hudley—. **¿Cuánto más cree que se quedará? —**las dos estaban sentadas en la cocina, tomando una taza de café a las nueve.

—**No lo sé —**admitió Candy—. **Al principio pensé que serían sólo unos días, pero ahora... no lo sé, al parecer trajo todas sus pertenencias.**

—**Si lo dice por el equipaje, estoy de acuerdo **—la señora Hudley dio un sorbo de café y miró la afligida figura al otro lado de la mesa**—. No está esmerándose en su arreglo. Cada vez que su hermana baja está muy bien vestida. ¡Mire en cambio su cabello y ese vestido desgastado!**

—**Yo... yo no me siento muy bien por las mañanas** —arguyó Candy con debilidad**—. Y además no creo que necesite competir con Susana.**

—**Entonces es verdad lo que escuché —**la señora Hudley movió la cabeza**—. Es demasiado buena para ser una White. ¿Sabe algo? Cuando vino por primera vez a esta casa pensé que me estaba engañando pues aseguró que nunca había estado aquí. Yo la había visto venir una docena de veces y subir a la habitación. Cuando el otro día, la señorita Susana apareció en la puerta, hubiera jurado que era usted. ¡Pero ahora comprendo mejor!**

_**"Cómo desearía comprender mejor,"**_ pensó Candy. ¿Cómo podía algo que había comenzado tan bien irse colina abajo con tanta rapidez? Hacia sólo seis semanas en el bote había vivido una maravillosa experiencia y durante las dos semanas que siguieron, compartiendo la recuperación gradual de la vista de Penny y la cama de Terry. Y de repente, con mucha rapidez, como si alguien hubiera querido terminar con su dicha, todo había terminado.

Terry se había tornado misterioso, llegaba tarde dos veces a la semana y todo lo que le decía era que trabajaba en un proyecto urgente. Cuando llegaba a casa estaba tan cansado, que lo único que hacía era bañarse y meterse en la cama, durmiéndose enseguida. Todo lo que ella había tratado de hacer fracasaba.

La penúltima semana de agosto, tuvo que aceptar la situación. Terry había tomado una resolución y ya no la necesitaba, aunque Penny sí.

Lo que más la lastimaba, era que todas las noches que Terry llegaba tarde, también Susana lo hacía. Ninguno decía una palabra al respecto, no se iban a la misma hora, no regresaban juntos, pero...

—**¿Señora Candy?** —miró a su compañera de mesa—, **dije que me pregunto qué será lo que en realidad quiere su hermana.**

—**No lo sé **—respondió, en lugar de decir que Susana quería a Terry—. **Supongo que vino para el funeral y llegó demasiado tarde. Y ahora no tiene dinero, así que no puede irse a ninguna parte.**

—**¡Usted no supondrá algo así! —**la señora Hudley estaba siendo ruda a propósito**—. Deje de soñar despierta, si quiere conservar a su marido tiene que pelear por él. No crea que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que llega tarde dos o tres veces a la semana. Y no me venga con que Susana llegó tarde al funeral. No es un secreto que estaba en el Sheraton antes del entierro.**

—**Estoy segura de que habría venido si le hubiese sido posible. Amaba a papá, era más su padre que mío.**

—**¡Despierte, señora Candy! Quítese la venda de los ojos, su hermana se quiere mucho a sí misma. Oiga cómo suena el timbre, ¿qué supone que querrá ahora?**

—**El desayuno, ¿por qué no prepara una bandeja y yo la subo?**

—**Mejor nos sentamos las dos aquí y dejamos que baje por su desayuno. ¿O es demasiado arrogante para mezclarse con la servidumbre?**

— **¡Por favor, señora Hudley!** —Candy alzó las manos—. **Ya no puedo soportar más, si es necesario para mantener la paz, le subiré el desayuno de rodillas.**

—**Y si es necesario, para mantener la paz, ¿la dejará quedarse con Terry?**

—**No **—gritó**—. ¡Eso es diferente! Y por favor no hable así, se lo ruego.**

—**Muy bien. Aquí está, los huevos están un poco fríos, pero servirán. Y tenga cuidado. La cafetera está pesada.**

Estaba pesado, mucho más pesado de lo que la señora Hudley pudiera imaginar, porque no sólo llevaba el desayuno de Susana, sino todas las preocupaciones y congojas de Candy. Abrió la puerta de la alcoba y vio que su hermana estaba sentada en medio de la enorme cama.

—**¡Oh, eres tú!** —no había bienvenida en el saludo de Susana**—. Bueno, de todas maneras quería hablar contigo.**

—**Yo también **—Candy suspiró cuando se dejaba caer sobre una silla cerca de la ventana, la bandeja estaba sobre la mesita de noche—. **¿Cuánto tiempo intentas imponernos tu presencia, Susana?**

—**¿Imponer? no tengo otro lugar para vivir, papá vendió la vieja casa y no cuento con dinero. Con seguridad no intentas lanzarme a la calle, ¿o sí?**

—**No cuentes con eso. Qué lástima que no nieve en esta época del año.**

—**Vamos, vamos. No digamos nada que pueda disgustar a Terry. El no aprobaría que su tierna esposa actuara así.**

—**Dime la verdad, ¿por qué regresaste?**

—**Porque enviaste por mí, según recuerdo.**

—**Te busqué tres días antes del funeral y ya estabas en Boston, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no fuiste al entierro? El te amaba, tú lo sabes.**

—**Por supuesto que me amaba. ¿Es eso lo que te disgustó? ¿Qué me amara a mí y no a ti?**

Había demasiada verdad en la acusación para protestar. Candy se volvió para ocultar la pena que había en sus ojos.

—**¿Por qué viniste?**

—**Ya te lo dije, mi duque portugués resultó un fraude. ¿Puedes imaginar eso? Así que tuve que regresar a casa.**

—**Sólo que no tienes una casa, ¿o sí?**

—**No, no la tengo** —dijo con voz ronca—, **porque tú me la robaste señorita Prim. Me la robaste con todo y marido. Y si no recibo el dinero de papá pronto, iré tras de Terry. Mejor apresúrate.**

Candy salió de la habitación, llena de ira y lágrimas. Otros cinco minutos y hubiera lanzado a Susana por la ventana del segundo piso.

Aún hablaba sola cuando subió la escalera hasta su habitación, se bañó y se puso su traje azul marino.

—**¿Adónde vas, mamá?** —Penny estaba parada junto a la puerta. Una Penny muy segura y confiada, que llevaba puestos unos anteojos que cambiaban de acuerdo con la intensidad de la luz.

—**Voy al centro a ver a tu padre.**

—**¿Puedo acompañarte?**

—**Yo... no veo por qué no, querida. Es algo muy especial lo que tengo que hablar con él. Una clase de secreto, pero puedes esperar unos minutos con su secretaria.**

—**¿Algo especial? ¡Vas a tener un bebé!**

—**Ahora, Penny...** —tartamudeó, debido al obvio placer de la niña al pensarlo**—, es muy pronto para saberlo. Hace sólo tres días que fui a ver al médico. Es otra cosa... otro secreto. ¿Ya cumpliste con todos tus estudios?**

—**Sí, pero es aburrido **—respondió la pequeña**—. Me es más difícil leer Braille que antes.**

El corazón de Candy dio un brinco. Pobre pequeña, atrapada entre dos mundos.

—**Estoy segura de que así es, cariño **—dijo con amabilidad**—, pero muy pronto estarás al corriente y papá tal vez te envíe a una escuela normal. Ahora, dame un abrazo**.

El abrazo y el afecto que lo acompañaba fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que durara durante el recorrido en el taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Tomaron el ascensor y Candy sujetó con fuerza la mano de Penny cuando el aparato subía. La recepcionista las recibió con amabilidad.

—**Permítame que le consiga un mensajero, señora Grandchester** —sonrió en respuesta, dándose cuenta de que Penny asía su falda y miraba lo que sucedía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Poco después siguieron por el pasillo al joven, dieron vuelta dos veces y ahí estaba Terry, apoyado contra la pared, esperándolas.

—**¡Papá! —**Penny la soltó y corrió para ser abrazada y lanzada hacia el techo por su padre.

Candy se detuvo y se sonrojó al verlos. Para él, su hija aún era el centro del universo,_** "si hubiera cabida para Candy Grandchester", **_pensó con añoranza. Sus meditaciones se desvanecieron cuando él bajó a la niña y dirigió su atención hacia su esposa. Con la misma efusividad la tomó por la cintura, le dio vueltas y la alzó, pero nada más unos cuantos centímetros. Cuando la levantó, jadeaba, pero también reía.

—**Estoy mejorando** —anunció con orgullo.

Candy no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba, pero deseaba que lo volviera a hacer. El sentimiento de depresión que había tenido durante toda la mañana desapareció.

—**Esta es la primera vez que visitas mi negocio, si me hubieras avisado, no hubiera hecho la guardia de inspección.**

—**Yo ya he estado aquí, papá.**

—**Lo sé, pequeña, pero tu madre no** —volvió a cargar a Candy y a darle vueltas tres veces, lanzándola hacia arriba, más alto que antes.

—**Hablas y haces muchas tonterías. ¿Estás seguro de que eres el señor Grandchester que es banquero?**

—**Ese soy** —rió y la condujo al interior de la oficina, pasando junto a cuatro secretarias que reían con disimulo**—. Y te lo demostraré** —otra vez la alzó en brazos y la besó con pasión**—. ¿Qué te parece eso?** —la volvió a colocar sobre sus pies—. ¿**Es una prueba positiva?**

—**Sí —**suspiró—. **Sí, señor** —se dijo que no importaba Susana.

Tomó su brazo y entró a su santuario laboral. Había tres enormes ventanas que dejaban pasar el sol y sacaban el aire contaminado, una alfombra café gruesa, cinco sillas modernas y un escritorio limpio.

—**¿Es aquí donde trabajas? No veo... en qué parte la gente hace sus depósitos y retiros.**

—**No es esa clase de banco** —sonrió**—. Digamos que no lo noté antes, pero lo que esta oficina necesita es un enorme, suave y confortable sillón, sobre todo sí mi esposa me va a visitar a media mañana.**

—**No necesitas eso** —dijo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas**—, siéntate en tu escritorio. Tengo algo muy importante que comunicarte.**

—**¡Oh! Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a tener un bebé?**

—**Dijo que no cuando le pregunté, papá —**intervino Penny—. **Me aseguraste que ella sabía cómo obtener uno, pero creo que no es así; no tiene experiencia.**

—**No** —les gritó a los dos. Dejaron de molestarla y esperaron expectantes—. **Al menos lo creo. Tú y tu hija tienen mentes incapaces de abarcar más de un tema.**

—**¿En realidad no lo esperas? **—preguntó cabizbajo.

—**No puedo asegurarlo, v¡ al doctor hace unos cuantos días. Los análisis llevan tiempo.**

—**¿Y no es sobre eso de lo que quieres hablar?**

—**No. Penny, ¿por qué no sales y charlas con la señora Padfort un momento? Quiero tratar con tu papá un secreto **—la pequeña hizo una mueca, pero se dirigió hacia la puerta. El debió haber oprimido un botón, porque antes que Penny llegara a la puerta, ésta se abrió y la secretaria se llevó a la niña.

—**Muy bien** —dijo él, acomodándose en su sillón**—, habla, mujer.**

Ahora que era el tiempo y el lugar, Candy no podía hablar.

—**Es Susana** —suspiró.

—**¡Oh, diablos!**

—**Sí, bueno... estamos en un callejón sin salida. Quiero que se vaya y dice que no puede porque no tiene dinero ni casa para vivir. Y todo vuelve a lo mismo, ¿en dónde está el dinero de papá?**

El se apoyó en su sillón giratorio, dándole vueltas a un lápiz.

—**Sé un poco más que antes —**abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre.

—**La billetera de tu padre** —la dejó caer sobre el escritorio, enfrente de ella—. **Dos juegos de llaves, un reloj de pulso, sus anteojos y eso es todo.**

—**¿Hay algo en la billetera?** —se movió hacia adelante, sintiendo que la excitación crecía en ella. El negó con la cabeza.

—**Dinero no, si es a lo que te refieres. Una tarjeta de crédito, una fotografía de Susana... o tuya y esto —**sacó un papel pequeño.

—**¿Qué es?**

Terry levantó una mano pidiendo paciencia mientras desdoblaba el papel con cuidado. Había anotado un número y abajo una palabra en alemán. Candy se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose desilusionada.

—**Es el número de una cuenta en un banco suizo y la palabra es una clave de reconocimiento. Aparentemente tu padre envió la mitad de su dinero en efectivo a esta cuenta, cambió la mayor parte de lo que quedaba en diamantes y se fue. Sospecho que trataba de hacer un trato con los traficantes de drogas. No se han vuelto a ver los diamantes.**

—**Entonces... su dinero está en Suiza. ¿Podría reclamarlo Susana?**

—**Cualquiera que tenga el número y la clave puede reclamarlo. Ya alguien lo hizo, el monto se pagó a un solicitante no identificado hace tres días en Bogotá**.

—**Entonces no hay nada** —murmuró desolada**—, no hay solución para mi problema.**

—**Eso es verdad sólo en parte. Esta llave es la última esperanza, es de una caja de seguridad en el First Federal.**

—**¡Eso ya es algo! ¿Qué hay ahí?**

El miró la expresión ansiosa de sus ojos, la media sonrisa que la convertía de una mujer ordinaria en una de espectacular belleza. Una mujer que había sufrido muchos golpes en su corta vida y había llevado las cargas de otros. Una mujer que significaba para él más de lo que podía expresar y no tenía corazón para decirle que la caja estaba vacía.

—**No sé lo que hay ahí —**mintió—. **No he tenido oportunidad de investigar. Tu padre y Susana eran los únicos signatarios en la cuenta. Recogeré a tu hermana y la llevaré ahí, tan pronto como sea posible.**

—**¿Tienes que hacerlo? ¿No podrías enviar a alguien?**

—**Es de la familia, Candy, yo la llevaré.**

—**Si... yo... yo lo comprendo. Por supuesto —**se puso de pie, acomodándose la falda. _**"Detenme",**_ gritaba su corazón. _**"No me dejes irme así".**_

—**¿No puedes quedarte a almorzar conmigo?** —ella dudó, queriendo aceptar y mientras lo meditaba, el timbre de su sistema de intercomunicación sonó y arruinó el día.

—**La señorita Susana White en la línea cuatro —**dijo la secretaria—. **Quiere recordarle su cita para almorzar.**

_**"Mucho por eso",**_ se dijo Candy mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—**¡Candy!** —le gritó él, pero ella salió, tomó de la mano a la sorprendida Penny y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

Se detuvieron en la casa para tomar un plato de sopa y unos emparedados y después salieron a caminar. Era su primera excursión desde el accidente. La niña estaba muy excitada, devorando con la mirada los lugares que había recorrido en la oscuridad.

—**¡La toma de agua para incendios!** —recorría la plaza dando saltitos.

_**"La vida debe parecerte muy simple. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicada cuando crecemos?"**_

—**¿Mamá?**

—**Sí, querida** —la pequeña se había detenido con la frente fruncida.

—**Mamá, siento el estómago... raro, creo que voy a vomitar.**

Gracias a que estaban a sólo unos pasos de la casa. Candy se dirigió allá y subió por la escalera. Las mejillas de la niña estaban arreboladas. Candy le tomó la temperatura y acostó a la niña.

—**Tienes un poco de fiebre, cariño** —le informó y llamó al doctor Burton.

—**Cena para dos** —le dijo a la señora Hudley cuando pasó por la cocina.

—**La comida está lista, pero el señor llamó para decir que no vendría a cenar.**

—**¿Mencionó el porqué?**

— **Dijo algo acerca de que tenía que llevar a la señorita Susana a algún lugar. Es todo lo que sé.**

¿Eran las cinco de la tarde y él iba a llevar a Susana a ver la caja de seguridad? Aún su mente confiada no podía creer eso. Se sentó a la mesa, comiendo sólo lo suficiente para que el ama de llaves quedara satisfecha y subió a su alcoba donde lloró durante largo rato.

Terry llegó alrededor de las diez. Candy caminaba por el vestíbulo, él arrojó su chaqueta sobre la percha y la levantó como a un racimo de uvas.

—**¿Me esperabas?**

—**Sí, por supuesto** —contestó con suavidad**—. ¿Adónde fuiste?**

—**Tuve que llevar a Susana a un lugar, fue algo inesperado, te llamé pero no estabas.**

—**No importa** —respondió, buscando un pañuelo desechable en el bolsillo de su bata—. **Tienes algo rojo en la mejilla —**lápiz de labios en la mejilla no era una gran cosa. ¿O sí?—. **Penny está mal, tiene gripe. El doctor Burton vino y dejó unas pastillas además de algunas instrucciones. Está muy intranquila, creo que mejor me quedo con ella esta noche **—y después, como pensándolo mejor inquirió**—: ¿Ya cenaste?**

—**Sí, nos detuvimos a tomar algo antes que Susana fuera a su fiesta.**

_**"Déjame que dé media vuelta, para que me claves un cuchillo por la espalda",**_ se dijo.

Penny estuvo muy intranquila durante esa noche. Tres veces Candy se levantó para ayudarla. Una fue a la cocina por un jugo fresco y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era la única de pie. Susana estaba ahí, vestida con un camisón idéntico al suyo con el cabello suelto.

—**Penny tiene gripe** —le informó Candy—, **estoy en su dormitorio ¿Te divertiste?**

—**Mucho, tu marido es un hombre maravilloso.**

—**Por supuesto, el mejor del mundo.**

No tenían nada más qué decir. Candy tomó la bebida y subió. Penny bebió el vivificante líquido y se durmió después.

El día siguiente fue peor. Candy se sentó al lado de la cama, con los ojos medio cerrados y miró cómo la niña dormía intranquila. Terry entró un minuto, le dijo que se cuidara y se fue a trabajar. El doctor Burton llegó a las tres de la tarde, en apariencia no estaba satisfecho con el progreso obtenido. Añadió una inyección a las pastillas y le dio a Candy más instrucciones.

A la hora de la cena, Candy sólo pidió un plato de sopa. La señora Hudley lo subió, molesta.

—**Preparé una cena para tres y nadie la probó. Aquí está su sopa, ¿quiere que me siente junto a la niña mientras come?**

—**No, no gracias. ¿Adonde fue Terry?**

—**No lo sé, no vino a cenar. Y hace una hora su hermana recibió una llamada telefónica y se fue. Coma, no ha tomado nada en todo el día.**

—**Lo sé. Trataré de comer un poco más, al rato. Mejor váyase a descansar, no queremos exponerla a la gripe. ¡La casa se vendría abajo si usted enferma!**

La señora Hudley salió.

Candy colocó el plato de sopa medio vacío en la mesita de noche y se recostó, queriendo descansar los ojos por un momento. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Penny la despertó. La niña estaba bañada en sudor, tan empapada que las sábanas necesitaban cambiarse. Penny se acostó sobre las sábanas secas y con un camisón limpio y se durmió de inmediato. Candy permaneció de pie junto a la cama por un momento, mirándola y después se volvió a acostar y se durmió.

La luz del amanecer la despertó. El reloj marcaba las siete y media, había dormido cuatro horas; aún estaba cansada y confundida, pero no podía volverse a acostar. Buscó una bata y bajó. Terry tomaba una última taza de café en la cocina. Tomó a la joven en brazos y la besó.

—**Hey, extraña, ¡Qué bueno verte!**

Candy se sirvió una taza de la aromática bebida y le dio un par de sorbos.

—**No te vi anoche.**

—**Llegué tarde, estaba trabajando en un proyecto. Cuando entré, las dos dormían profundamente.**

—**Supongo que soy una mala vigilante. Sólo iba a descansar mis ojos por un segundo.**

—**Palabras famosas, ¿cómo está Penny?**

—**Mejor, mucho mejor. La fiebre le subió a las tres de la mañana y fue necesario cambiar las sábanas, pero después su sueño fue apacible. Aún le punzan los oídos, sin embargo creo que ya superó lo peor.**

—**Así lo espero** —dijo con solemnidad**—. Te he echado de menos.**

_**"Te he echado de menos".**_ Sólo cinco palabritas, pero suficientes para compensar las largas ausencias y desilusiones de los últimos días.

—**Yo también te extrañé** —él la atrajo hacia sí—**. ¡Cuidado con mi café! **—gritó, al tiempo que se retiraba de él, sujetando la taza con las dos manos.

—**¿Qué necesitas más, el café o a mí?**

—**En este momento, el café. Un marido está disponible todos los días, en cambio una buena taza de ese líquido es difícil de encontrar.**

Se colocó en una esquina de la habitación y bebió, tranquila.

—**¿No vas a ir a trabajar?** —demandó ella.

—**Según parece, debo hacerlo** —sonrió—. **Tengo un gran negocio esta mañana, de otra manera, señora Grandchester, estaría usted en dificultades.**

—**Es bonito saber el lugar que ocupo **—le dijo, dándole vuelta a la mesa cuando él la siguió—. **¿Es un negocio muy importante?**

—**Mucho. Aprecio la manera en que cuidas a mi hija.**

—**Nuestra hija —**le corrigió**—. ¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche?**

—**No estoy seguro **—iba a mitad del camino hacia la puerta con el cartapacio en la mano y Candy deseó que se detuviera. Lo hizo—. **Si consigo que todo marche bien, tendré todo terminado esta noche, no me esperes despierta.**

—**¿Saldrás con Susana?**

La miró durante un largo minuto, después se acercó y la besó. Había estrellas en los ojos de Candy cuando lo miró irse. El no le había contestado, mas ese beso era una respuesta contundente.

Por una cosa u otra, por hablar con la señora Hudley acerca de la casa, no estuvo presente a la hora del desayuno de Susana y apenas si alcanzó a ver la espalda de su hermana cuando ésta salía por la puerta principal. Parecía extraño que ella hubiera abandonado su sofisticado peinado por algo que se parecía al de Candy. Cuando subió a vestirse, tuvo otro descubrimiento desagradable. No estaba la botella de su perfume favorito.

Todas las cosas que le molestaban se esfumaron cuando Penny se despertó a las once. Por primera vez en tres días la temperatura de la niña estaba abajo de los cuarenta grados. Candy sonrió y ayudó a la pequeña a ir al baño. Mientras, la señora Hudley cambió la ropa de la cama otra vez. Cuando Penny regresó al dormitorio se sentía mucho mejor. Esa tarde todas participaron en la tarea de darle líquidos a la niña y Candy le leyó bastante de La Isla del Tesoro antes que las dos durmieran una siesta. A las cuatro Candy bajó por un plato de sopa. Había terminado cuando Susana entró excitada.

— **¡Parte estaba ahí!** —anunció, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermana**—. Estaba ahí, me siento un millón de veces mejor.**

—**¿Qué estaba ahí?**

—**En la caja de seguridad. Terry me dio la llave y fuimos al banco. Y ahí estaba, veinte mil dólares en efectivo. ¡Todos míos!**

—**Me alegro** —sonrió Candy**—. Ahora, ¿qué planes tienes?**

Su hermana, que estaba saliendo de la cocina, la miró sobre el hombro.

—**No debes concebir esperanzas. Es una buena suma, pero no suficiente para vivir. ¡Creo que después de todo me quedaré con Terry!** —reía al tiempo que subía por la escalera.

Candy se dejó caer junto a la mesa. Su ira comenzó a aumentar. _**"Si quieres pelea, la tendrás. El único que podría quitarme de en medio es Terry, ¿Pero suponiendo que escoja a Susana?"**_ No quiso pensar en eso. El no le había llenado los oídos con palabras cariñosas, pero su beso de esta mañana lo había dicho todo. Fue una mujer muy cansada la que le subió la cena a Penny y la compartió con ella. Susana asomó la cabeza por la puerta a las ocho, cuando la niña se acostaba otra vez.

—**No hay cena preparada** —se quejó.

—**Todas estamos cansadas, Susana. Pensé que podrías atenderte hoy.**

—**¿No te cansas de llevar puesto ese camisón?**

—**¿Este?** —Candy sintió el satén y el encaje**—. A Terry le gustaba, pensé que a ti también. Tienes uno igual.**

—**Un clásico error —**sonrió Susana**—. ¿Vas a pasar la noche con la niña?**

—**Se llama Penny y he estado con ella desde que enfermó.**

Susana alzó los hombros y salió.

—**¿No te simpatiza la tía Susana?**

—**Es mi hermana, mi hermana gemela.**

—**Esa no es una respuesta correcta** —la niña sonrió.

—**Tal vez no, pero es la mejor que vas a conseguir esta noche. Ahora, ve a dormir, mañana serás una mujer nueva.**

—**¿Lo seré, mamá? ¿Qué tan diferente? ¿Cómo tía Susana?**

—**Oh, cállate.**

Se acomodó en la otra cama gemela. Horas más tarde oyó cuando Terry llegó, su reloj marcaba las once. Al cuarto para las doce él caminó de puntillas para verlas. Candy se sintió una farsante, pues pese a estar despierta, cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir. De pronto sintió su contacto húmedo cuando le besó la frente, después, salió.

Pasó otra hora. El sueño se esfumó a pesar del cansancio. Penny dormía con la boca abierta, haciendo ruido al respirar, pero había una sonrisa en su cara y oprimía con fuerza a su muñeca de trapo. Entonces se decidió.

Abandonó la cama y se puso las pantuflas. La niña dio media vuelta, pero no despertó. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Candy salió de la habitación. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pues la luz que alumbraba la parte superior de la escalera estaba apagada. Con precaución caminó junto a la pared opuesta hasta que su mano llegó a la entrada de la habitación.

Se detuvo para quitarse los pasadores que detenían su cabello. Era una de las cosas en las que él insistía, en que su pelo cubriera la almohada. Esta vez él despertaría entre una nube de cabello y oiría algo que no esperaba. La buena noticia era reforzada por el resultado del laboratorio que llegó en el correo de esa tarde.

Tomó el picaporte y despacio abrió un poco la puerta. En esta parte de la casa había un poco más de luz que reflejaba la luna. Pudo ver el sillón en donde él siempre ponía su ropa y de donde ella la recogía. Distinguió la ligera colcha cuya mitad caía sobre el piso, como él acostumbraba hacerlo. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta para tranquilizarse. Había dos cuerpos sobre la cama y él ya tenía una masa de cabello dorado sedoso sobre su almohada.

* * *

Solo quedan 2 capitulos de esta maravillosa historia


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Candy se quedó un momento quieta y observó. La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba la habitación, pero no había duda. Había dos personas en la cama dormidas. Se tambaleó, buscando un soporte. Entonces, con la misma precaución con la que había entrado, salió. En el pasillo volvió a respirar e intentó meditar.

Muy despacio, regresó a la habitación de Penny y se acostó. _**"¿Qué hacer? ¿Bajar, asir la escopeta de Terry y dispararles? ¿Entrar, tomar a su hermana por el cabello, sacarla de la casa? ¿Dejar que Terry tratara de explicarse?" **_Luchó por no gritar su frustración, por controlarse y al fin lo logró.

Una vez más actuó de acuerdo con su experiencia, pero esta vez intentó encontrar una solución. Terry ya había escogido entre las gemelas White: dejó a Candy para que cuidara a la niña y se llevó a Susana a la cama.

Si quería a Susana, Candy tendría que irse. De ser así, ¿qué ocurriría con la niña? ¿Acaso merece Penny una madrastra como Susana? Por supuesto que no. Ella trataría de fingir amor, por Terry, pero la pequeña también lo necesitaba. Penny estaría mejor sin madre, que con Susana.

En cuanto a Terry, ¿merecía que se casaran con él por su dinero? Era un hombre al que le gustaba la vida familiar. ¿Cambiaría ella, dejaría sus fiestas, sus amigos locos, lo arrastraría junto con ella a la vida que llevaba?

Candy luchó con el problema por el resto de la noche y al fin llegó a una amarga conclusión. Por el bien de las dos personas que amaba más en el mundo, tendría que dar el paso drástico. Quitaría del tablero de ajedrez a todos los White y dejaría a Terry y a Penny solos, con la oportunidad de empezar otra vez.

Una vez decidida, pudo dormir.

Cuando despertó, era una mujer diferente. Forzó una sonrisa mientras levantaba a Penny y bajó con ella a la cocina. Terry estaba ahí, terminando su desayuno. Sorpresivamente, allí se encontraba su hermana, aún vestida con el camisón de satén idéntico al de Candy.

—**Bueno, lo de anoche fue una sorpresa** —dijo Terry, quien terminaba su café**—. Pensé que pasarías la noche con Penny. Lo lamento, estaba muy cansado.**

—**Sí, estoy segura de ello.**

—**Y tú debes sentirte mucho mejor, pequeña, si tu madre fue capaz de dejarte a media noche. ¿Me das un beso?**

La niña corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo y un beso, retirándose después.

—**Estoy mejor, pero tú no conoces a mamá. Ella no me dejaría a media noche. No se fue en toda la noche, creo que ves visiones de nuevo.**

—**Pasó la noche... —**miró la cara dura y fría de Candy y se sonrojó**—. Quieres decir...** —entonces Susana lo interrumpió riendo a carcajadas.

—**¿Candy?** —había pesar en su voz, pero esto no la conmovió.

—**No me separé de Penny, excepto por unos cuantos minutos cuando fui a tu habitación. ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Acaso apostaste que tendrías a las gemelas White la misma semana? ¡Está muy bien para tu curriculum!**

—**Candy. ¿Es este un juego loco? ¡Qué ocurre!**

—**Pensé que ésa era mi pregunta, pero en este momento tengo que hablar con mi hermana. ¿Por qué no tomas tu triciclo y te vas a hacer otro millón de dólares? Con seguridad tu ego ya tuvo suficiente durante la noche.**

Susana reía otra vez en tanto que Penny miraba a los adultos con expresión temerosa.

—**¡Tú no eres la gemela de mi mamá!** —gritó, golpeando a Susana con sus pequeños puños—**. Ella es hermosa y tú fea, ¡fea! —**con un sollozo tomó la orilla de su bata y salió de la habitación. Terry se levantó y corrió detrás de ella.

Candy vio cómo se iban y se volvió hacia su hermana.

—**Espera aquí** —le ordenó con voz fría y autoritaria.

Susana la miró cuando Candy iba al vestíbulo. Le tomó cinco minutos dar órdenes y diez hacer dos llamadas telefónicas. Después regresó a la cocina.

Susana, quien había permanecido en su silla fumando un cigarrillo, se puso de pie. Con toda seguridad, nunca había visto a su hermana en ese estado.

—**Sube a tu habitación y vístete** —le ordenó Candy.

—**Intento permanecer sentada aquí y terminar mi desayuno, como cualquier persona civilizada.**

—**El tiempo de civilización terminó** —caminó hacia su gemela, la rodeó con un brazo por detrás y la sacó de la cocina, dejándola al pie de la escalera. La señora Hudley estaba allí cuando las dos hermanas entraron.

—**Me lastimas** —se quejó Susana—. **¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

—**Quiero lastimarte y si me causas alguna dificultad, te romperé el brazo. Está haciendo el equipaje. Vístete.**

—**¡No puedes obligarme!**

Candy aumentó la presión sobre su brazo y se quedó parada con cara de palo mientras su hermana gritaba.

—**¿Aún piensas que no puedo obligarte?** —preguntó con suavidad.

—**Muy bien, muy bien** —sollozó Susana. Candy la soltó.

Susana se apresuró, arrojando vestidos por aquí y por allá mientras se ponía la ropa de calle. Candy miró por la ventana y cuando el taxi se detuvo, comunicó:

—**Tu tiempo se terminó.**

—**¿Terminó? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Te vas de mi casa ahora mismo. Traiga la maleta, señora Hudley.**

—**No me voy** —dijo Susana, pero cuando Candy se volvió hacia ella, caminó hacia atrás, asustada por el brillo en los ojos de su hermana**—. Muy bien, me marcho.**

En el descanso, Susana recobró su aplomo y caminó el resto del camino hacia la puerta principal como si fuera idea suya el irse.

—**No creas que esto es el fin de todo. No he terminado contigo... o Terry...**

—**Susana, estarías muy bien en un melodrama de principios de siglo** —le dijo Candy, apretándole el brazo—, **pero mejor escúchame. Si te vuelves a acercar a mí o miras a Terry, te arañaré tanto que parecerás la esposa de Drácula. ¡Escucha! Hice reservaciones para ti en el Hilton, Terry pagará la cuenta durante dos semanas y ni un minuto más. Se te enviará el resto del equipaje allí y no olvides lo que te dije. Si vuelves aquí o molestas a mi familia, tus días como reina de belleza habrán terminado.**

—**Muy bien. No sé dónde encontraste las agallas para hacerlo. Adiós, hermana mayor.**

—**Adiós —**dijo Candy con voz baja.

La ira había desaparecido. Se apoyó en la puerta y miró mientras su único pariente cercano se apresuraba a subir al taxi y se iba. Las manos le temblaban después de su odisea. ¡Candy White, la chica que no mataba ni una mosca!, tenía suficiente valor cuando alguien ponía en peligro a sus seres queridos, como su madre, Penny y... Terry. El y su hija salían del estudio cuando ella comenzaba a subir por la escalera.

—Voy a llevar a Penny a su cita con el oculista —informó Terry**—. Supongo que resolviste el problema de demasiadas hermanas White.**

—**Sí, lo hice** —bajó para examinar el vestido de la niña, se arrodillo sobre la gruesa alfombra y le dio a la pequeña un fuerte abrazo y un beso—. **Adiós, amor, espero que el doctor tenga buenas noticias, pero buenas o no, tu madre te quiere. ¿Entiendes?**

—**Sí, yo también te adoro —**las dos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, tomadas de la mano. Candy retiró una lágrima y corrió a su habitación.

En media hora hizo el equipaje y se vistió. Sólo guardó lo que le pertenecía desde antes de casarse. Todo lo demás lo dejó colgado en el armario. Caminó por la habitación cuando terminó, tocando todas las cosas que le hacían recordarlo. Ahora tenía que realizar la parte más difícil. Tomó su maleta y bajó por la escalera.

Se detuvo en el estudio para dejarle una nota a Terry acerca de la cuenta del hotel de Susana y la firmó como Candy White. Con tristeza tomó el teléfono y llamó a la compañía de taxis.

La señora Hudley estaba parada en la puerta cuando ella salió. La vieja ama de llaves tenía lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas.

—**¿Está segura de que es la única manera?** —le preguntó desolada.

—Sí —Candy la abrazó con ternura y le besó la mejilla—, **es la única forma de librarlo de la maldición de los White. Tengo que hacerlo, merece más de la vida de lo que yo puedo darle.**

—**Usted lo ama —**le dijo extendiendo una mano.

—**Sí y desearía saber si él ama a alguien** —soltó la mano que la detenía y se subió al auto que la esperaba.

Fue un viaje largo, por la Ruta Cuatro, hacia el oeste, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño hotel en donde su madre y ella una vez se alojaron. El taxista no quiso aceptar el pago y dijo:

—**Al final de cada mes le pasamos la cuenta al señor Grandchester. Que tenga un buen día.**

¡Qué tenga un buen día! La frase la siguió todo el trayecto, mientras se registraba, encontraba su habitación, cerraba la puerta y se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Entonces llegaron las lágrimas, que no cesaron en mucho tiempo. A la hora de la cena fue al restaurante más cercano y regresó al hotel. Pasó la noche pensando en su problema, como un cachorro con un viejo hueso. ¿Bienes? Buena salud, un título de maestra y doscientos dólares en efectivo. ¿Desventajas? Sin trabajo, y ¡Dios... estoy embarazada!


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Emma Goldrick y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Capítulo 11

¿Hasta dónde la llevarían doscientos dólares? No muy lejos, el pequeño cuarto de hotel costaba veintidós al día.

Decidió ducharse pues así, al menos pasaría el tiempo. No había abierto su maleta desde que se registró en el hotel así que sacó algunas cosas y entró en el baño, sintiendo náuseas por el olor del lugar.

Su ropa cayó en una pila desordenada a sus pies. Se quitó los pasadores del cabello y dejó que éste le cayera sobre la espalda. Pateó el montón de ropa fuera del camino y se bañó con entusiasmo, tratando de eliminar su desdicha, pero ningún jabón era tan poderoso. Al fin cerró la llave del agua, tomó la pequeña toalla del hotel y se secó lo mejor que pudo. Después, corrió la cortina y se paró sobre el tapete del baño; entonces un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon.

Gritó alarmada.

—**Muy bien, Candy Grandchester** —le dijo una voz al oído—. **¿No me has dado suficientes problemas por un día?**

Se soltó de sus brazos y buscó la toalla para cubrir su desnudez.

—**¿Qué... qué haces aquí?** —le gritó**—. ¡Estás en Boston!**

—**Es obvio que no es así.**

—**Pero deberías estar. ¡Déjame ir! ¿En dónde está Penny?**

—**¡Ah! Es tiempo de que toquemos la parte importante. Ella está bien. Y ahora que ya tuviste tus vacaciones, volvamos a casa.**

—**Yo no, no voy a ninguna parte contigo.**

—**No me tientes, Candy** —le dijo tolerante—. **Tienes un trasero maravilloso que desea que lo golpeen. Se te está cayendo la toalla.**

Hizo lo que pudo para evitarlo, mas la toalla era demasiado pequeña.

—**Suéltame, bestia** —gritó.

Ella pensó que si él se disgustaba la dañaría. Dejó de luchar, pero era demasiado tarde para calmarlo. Terry se la echó al hombro y salió del baño, arrojándola sobre la cama. Ella volvió a gritar cuando perdió la toalla por completo.

El se paró al pie de la cama y le dijo:

—**Ahora te prevengo, Candy. Vístete que vienes conmigo.**

—**No me mires así** —dijo, cubriendo sus senos.

—**¿Cómo?**

—**¡Con lujuria!**

—**¡Amor!** —le respondió**—. ¿No conoces la diferencia?**

—**No **—le gritó— **y tampoco tú anoche. ¿Qué eres, un prospector?**

—**Condenada mujer, yo ya escogí. ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Te amo! Y no ocurrió nada anoche. ¡Nada! Estaba demasiado cansado y te lo dije... quiero decir, se lo dije a Susana. ¡Vístete!**

—**Esa es una bonita historia, aunque falsa. Así que no voy a vestirme, ni iré a ninguna parte contigo.**

—**Por última vez te pido que te vistas.**

—**No lo haré. ¿Cómo me encontraste?**

—**Candy, si no te amara tanto, te llamaría tonta. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Qué mujer huiría de su marido usando su propia compañía de taxis? Sólo llamé al chofer. ¡Vístete!**

—**No voy contigo y no me voy a vestir.**

—**Muy bien —**antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento para defenderse, él la envolvió en la sábana y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

—**¿Qué haces?** —gritó aterrorizada.

—**Llevo a mi esposa a casa** —tomó la maleta con la mano libre. No estaba corrido el cerrojo de la maleta así es que ésta se abrió**—. ¡Al diablo!** —murmuró y salió, dejando la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

Una media docena de personas de las habitaciones vecinas estaban amontonadas en el pasillo. El les sonrió y les dijo:

—**FBI. Al fin la atrapé, es Bonnie Parker, la fugitiva** —le dio golpecitos en el trasero—. **Se especializa en robos de bancos.**

—**Sí, lo vi en la televisión **—dijo una dama—. **Ella y el tal Clyde.**

—**Me está secuestrando **—gritó Candy desde adentro de la sábana.

—**Bueno, no siempre pueden salirse con la suya** —intervino un varón**—, ¿quiere que le detenga la puerta del coche? Que tenga una buena noche.**

"Una buena noche", pensó Candy con amargura, cuando él la arrojaba sobre el asiento de adelante. Terry subió y puso en marcha el auto. Ella se acurrucó en la esquina, poco después se aventuró a preguntar:

—**¿A dónde vamos?**

—**A casa.**

—**¿A casa? Te diriges hacia el oeste, lejos de la ciudad.**

—**Por supuesto. La ciudad no es lugar para formar una familia. Compramos una casa en Concord hace cuatro semanas.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**La próxima vez que compre una esposa voy a ser más cuidadoso al leer las instrucciones de operación. Ahora, escúchame, el jueves próximo... ¿qué se festeja?**

—**Oh, no lo sé... ¡Dios!, es mi cumpleaños.**

—**Por ello te compré un regalo: ¡una casa en el campo! Y he estado trabajando para que todo esté en orden. Es por eso que llegué tan cansado ayer.**

—**Una historia posible **—dijo con suavidad**—, tengo frío.**

—**Bueno, tuviste oportunidad de ponerte la ropa. Ahora, puedes sufrir en silencio o acercarte a mí. Escoge.**

—**Podrías encender la calefacción.**

—**No, no puedo.**

—**Esta es una forma terrible de tratar a una dama embarazada** —le dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su tibio hombro.

—**¿Es cierto eso?** —le preguntó sarcástico y añadió—: ¿**te das por vencida?**

—**Yo... no una cosa así** —tartamudeó. El bajó la mano del volante y la acercó aún más.

—**Ríndete, mientras sea elegante. Fuiste mi única esposa e intento mantenerte encadenada hasta que me plazca. Y me da muchísimo gusto que estés embarazada, pero ya lo sabía, dejaste la carta sobre la mesa del vestíbulo.**

Penny bajó corriendo por la escalera de su nueva casa y abrió la puerta del coche.

—**¡Mamá!** —gritó, entrando en el auto y sentándose sobre las piernas de Candy**—. ¡Mira! Me dieron anteojos nuevos. Puedo ver... bueno, no todo, pero casi. Sólo que no sé cómo leer, mamá. ¿No es una casa maravillosa? Papá me dijo que fuiste de vacaciones, me alegra que hayan terminado.**

—Tu madre ha tenido un día difícil y no te preocupes por aprender a leer. Tenemos maestra en la familia.

—**¡Sólo llevas puesta una sábana! ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste a casa por primera vez y no tenías camisón? ¿Se volvieron a casar papá y tú?**

—**Esa es la mejor pregunta que he oído en esta noche** —miró por encima de la cabeza de la niña y le sonrió a Candy—. **Sí, tu mamá y yo acabamos de casarnos otra vez. Ahora, ¿a quién de ustedes llevo a la casa?**

—**¿No puedes llevarnos a las dos**? —inquirió la niña.

—**No, no puedo. No, sin emplear toda mi fuerza, por lo que estaría demasiado cansado para hacer algo más esta noche.**

—**Caminaré** —respondió Candy—. **Vayan adelante, yo caminaré.**

La casa brillaba con una nueva capa de pintura y las ventanas tenían sólidos postigos de madera. La señora Hudley esperaba en la puerta, sonriendo y detrás de ella estaba un vestíbulo bien iluminado, con magníficos escalones de caoba en la parte posterior.

—**Construida en el siglo pasado** —se jactó él al tiempo que bajaba a Penny**— y yo hice casi todo el trabajo de reparación.**

—**¿La cena en media hora?** —sugirió la señora Hudley.

—**Que mejor sea en una hora. Y ahora usted,** señora —Candy apretó la sábana con fuerza y se preguntó qué sucedería. El no perdió el tiempo en palabras, la tomó en brazos y subió por la escalera. Su pie pateó la puerta de una habitación, abriéndola.

—**La alcoba principal** —la llevó hasta la enorme cama y la dejó caer en medio. Ella saltó un par de veces y después trató de sentarse.

—**Vamos, necesitamos un baño.**

Se paró de la cama, poniéndose unas pantuflas y lo siguió.

—¿Tú arreglaste todo? ¿La escalera, la pintura, el baño?

—**Adivinas. La escalera fue fácil, la pintura me llevó tiempo, pero el baño... bueno, tuve que hacerlo tres veces y después llamé a un plomero para que le diera el visto bueno. ¡Adentro! Sin comentarios.**

—**Yo... yo no iba a decir...** —subió el puño hasta la boca. Sin esperarla, él se había quitado la ropa y estaba desnudo ante ella, bajo la brillante luz. Ella respiró hondo, incapaz de dejar de verlo y su sábana cayó hasta el suelo. Él le dio la espalda para ajustar la temperatura del agua.

—**Mírate, toda despeinada y desnuda. Maravillosa, señora Grandchester.**

—**No estoy desnuda** —protestó—. **Llevo puestas las pantuflas y es más de lo que se puede decir de ti.**

El entró bajo la ducha, salpicándole agua. Candy permaneció de pie y observó, hechizada el cuerpo masculino.

—**Entra, el agua está bien.**

Se armó de valor y obedeció. El agua la cegó por un momento y se asió de él para detenerse.

—**Si vas a hacer eso, usa jabón.**

Ella tomó una barra, se paró de puntas y comenzó a restregarle la espalda, moviendo sus manos desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas y hacia abajo de las piernas. Se arrodilló enfrente de él para alcanzar sus tobillos y pies.

—**Así es como debe ser, mi adorable esposa, de rodillas. Levántate, es tu turno, chaparra.**

—**No te atrevas a llamarme así.**

Era una sensación agradable cuando él le frotó la espalda, pero cuando sus dedos jabonosos comenzaron a darle masaje en las caderas, el vientre y después se movieron sobre los senos, se volvió un tormento... y así se lo dijo, lo que sólo provocó su risa y sus manos bajaron para enjabonarle los muslos.

—**Muy bien, permanece bajo el agua un minuto** —salió y se secó con fuerza. Después le extendió una mano y la sacó sobre el tapete.

La cubrió con toallas, secando con suavidad su cabello, su espalda, sus piernas. Una vez más la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a acariciarla durante el movimiento, las toallas se perdieron.

El la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama gigante, dejándola caer en medio y cayendo él a su lado. Sus manos se movieron otra vez, por su vientre y más allá. Su lengua acarició los pezones hasta que ella le pidió la maravillosa unión y permanecieron suspirando uno en brazos del otro.

Parecían horas las que estuvieron juntos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada bajo la barbilla de él, quien le acariciaba el sedoso cabello.

—**¿Sabes una cosa?** —habló ella**—. Cuando te conocí, esa primera noche en Joy St pensé que eras el mismo diablo. Y ni siquiera sabía tu nombre. ¿Recuerdas?**

—**Por supuesto, pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa del mundo.**

—**¡Mentira! No podías diferenciarme de Susana. ¡Aún no puedes! Estás seguro de que nada sucedió cuando... fue una excusa muy débil.**

—**Ese es el problema cuando se usa la verdad como argumento** —rió—. **Puedo inventar una historia mejor. ¿Quieres una?**

—**Yo... no. Prefiero creer lo que me dijiste.**

Su mano tiró de un mechón.

—**Continúa diciéndolo, una y otra vez. Creo todo lo que Terry me dice.**

—**Bueno, así es. ¡Todo! ¿Cómo pudo un banquero millonario arreglar su propia casa y apresurarse tanto en hacerlo?**

—**Necesitaba el ejercicio** —declaró solemne**—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que subí por la escalera contigo en brazos? Estaba sin aliento en el tercer escalón. No podría haber subido otro piso aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Así que tenía que hacer ejercicio en un deportivo o en casa. Escogí la segunda y respecto a apresurarme... bueno, la quería para tu cumpleaños. Penny tiene que ir a la escuela en septiembre y quise terminar aquí, para que pudiera comenzar su curso en Concord. Admito que fue ambicioso, pero una vez que comencé, tuve que terminar. ¿Me crees?**

—**Por supuesto** —suspiró**—. ¿Quién podría inventar una mentira tan absurda como ésa?** —le besó la barbilla—**. ¿Supones que Susana se encuentra bien?**

—**Estoy seguro de que sí. Cuando se le termine el dinero, le ofreceré un trabajo como asistente en uno de mis hoteles en Londres. Sospecho que sería una anfitriona maravillosa** —una de sus manos bajó hasta el seno y oprimió su pezón.

—**Hey, eso duele** —se quejó.

—**¿No puedes soportarlo?**

—**Me mordiste antes... demonio.**

—**¿Qué esperabas? Eras un gato salvaje, ¿es eso lo que le enseñan a las maestras?**

—**No, nadie me enseñó. Eres el único hombre que he querido. Desde esa mañana cuando llegaste con la licencia de matrimonio y me trataste como un... loco.**

—**¿Cómo quieres ser tratada?**

Se retiró de sus brazos y se acostó sobre la espalda, sonriendo con los ojos medio cerrados.

—**Como Cleopatra** —murmuró—**. Soy la reina de Egipto, que pasea por el Nilo, la luna brilla y hay flores cubriendo todo el bote. Julio César viene por el muelle y...**

—**Espera un minuto, Cleo **—sonrió—, **necesito dejar mi armadura.**

Dos días después, los tres fueron a la ciudad para inscribir en la escuela a Penny. Después de terminar sus negocios en Court Street, él las llevó hasta City Hall pues debía arreglar negocios. Por una vez su enorme suerte lo abandonó, no pudo encontrar dónde estacionarse. Al fin se estacionó en una zona prohibida cerca de Quincy Market.

—**Caminaremos contigo** —sugirió Candy esperanzada. Cuando llegaron al pequeño parque, la única área verde a la vista, con árboles esparcidos, Penny ya se había cansado.

—**Te esperaremos aquí** —le gritó Candy a Terry, quien se había adelantado. El movió una mano, pero siguió caminando—. **Siéntate aquí, en esta banca** —sugirió Candy. La pequeña, con los anteojos en la punta de la nariz, se retiró.

—**Hay alguien sentado ahí, mamá.**

—**Así es, pero no le importará compartir la banca. Acércate a mirar, amor.**

—**No es real, es una estatua o algo hecho de metal.**

—**Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Su nombre es James Michael Curley, fue alcalde de la ciudad entre las dos guerras mundiales por mucho tiempo **—Penny caminó hacia atrás con los ojos puestos en la estatua.

Se congregaba una multitud sobre el área que habían caminado, con velas encendidas en las manos. Más cerca, un grupo de hombres se dirigían hacia unos turistas. Y justo a la derecha de los manifestantes...

—**Hey Penny, mira.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**El policía. El que está a caballo, ¿no lo recuerdas?**

—**No —**Terry regresó en ese momento y se sentó junto a ellas, silbando feliz**—. Es el oficial Timulty, el oficial que causó nuestro accidente, ¿recuerdas?**

—**Oh, él —**la pequeña no mostraba interés, sus ojos estaban puestos en los manifestantes.

—**¡Qué rápido!** —le dijo Candy a su esposo**—. ¿Terminaste tu negocio?**

—**Sí. No me tomó mucho tiempo. Era acerca de la caja de seguridad de tu padre, necesitaba firmar un documento que decía que estaba vacía cuando un hombre del FBI y yo la abrimos.**

—**¿Vacía? —**lo miró con amor en los ojos—. **¿Cómo fue que Susana encontró veinte mil dólares?**

—**Bueno... Está bien. Me cansé de tenerla en la casa, pero no podía dejar a mi cuñada en la calle, aunque se lo merecía.**

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso? **—preguntó Penny—. **¿En la calle?**

—**Quiere decir... en la calle... como los policías** —mintió Candy.

—**Eso no suena bien —**dijo la niña.

—**Vamos, Penny, le debemos mucho al oficial Timulty y ahora es nuestra oportunidad para agradecerle.**

—**¿Por golpearnos a las dos? ¿Necesita las gracias por eso?**

—**Vamos** —tiró de la niña y cruzaron la plaza en dirección al oficial, quien miraba al grupo de manifestantes.

Terry las siguió despacio, sonriendo.

—**Oficial** —gritó Candy cuando se acercaron a él**—. Oficial Timulty** —él pasó las riendas a la otra mano y se volvió hacia ellas. Su joven cara cambió a mil colores sucesivamente.

—**Oh, no** —se quejó—. ¡**No usted! ¿Vino para morderme otra vez?** —caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la amenaza.

—**No, vinimos a darle las gracias.**

—**¿Se volvió a golpear la cabeza? ¿Darme las gracias por qué?**

—**¡Por todo!** —vociferó. Como era natural, atrajo la atención de un grupo de curiosos—. **Tengo que darle las gracias **—repitió**—, ésta es mi hija Penny.**

—**Por favor señora, no haga un alboroto. Sé que tiene algo en mi contra, pero después de todo, soy el que resultó mordido.**

—**No estoy enfadada, de veras. Mire a Penny, estaba ciega hasta que usted... hasta que su caballo la golpeó. Ahora puede ver, ¿no es maravilloso?**

—**Sí, maravilloso **—movió la cabeza, confundido.

—**Y obsérveme, estoy embarazada y todo se lo debo a usted**.

El oficial se retiró otros dos pasos, quedando casi sobre el regazo del alcalde en bronce.

—**No tuve nada que ver con eso, señora. No puede decirme que al golpearla usted...** —Terry llegó en su ayuda, poniendo sus brazos sobre ella.

—**Es mi esposa y soy el único responsable de su condición** —hubo un aplauso por parte de la audiencia. Una voz atrás de la multitud gritó:

—**Brutalidad policíaca.**

El oficial se acercó a su caballo.

—**Su esposa está loca** —declaró con voz ronca—. **No tuve nada que ver con que esté embarazada** —fue el momento que Candy y Penny escogieron para rodearlo, besándole las mejillas sonrojadas. El levantó las manos en defensa, pero demasiado tarde.

—**No sé cómo puede soportar estar casado, ella lleva los pantalones.**

—**Así es** —le aseguró Terry, feliz**—, todas las noches. ¿Por qué besaste al policía, Candy?**

—**El demonio me hizo hacerlo.**

Él le dio un golpe en el trasero y las llevó hasta el coche. Adentro, Candy se volvió hacía él con una súplica en los ojos.

—**¿Crees que pueda convertirme en la esposa que quieres?**

—**Ya lo has hecho, querida** —musitó—. **El día que sacaste a Susana de la casa fue tu graduación** —puso en marcha el auto.

—**La invité a que se fuera** —insistió Candy—, **no la despedí.**

—**Ustedes sí que son graciosos** —dijo Penny, sentada entre los dos.

El oficial Timulty decidió que debería permitir que los manifestantes continuaran, se subió al caballo y miró cómo el coche se alejaba. Movió su gorra hacia atrás y se rascó la frente.

—**¿A qué va a llegar el mundo? —**le preguntó a su caballo.

James Michael Curley, esculpido en bronce, sonrió ante la ciudad que lo amó. ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, había visto la misma historia repetirse mil veces en Beantown.

* * *

Fin

* * *

_**Graciaaaas espero que les haya gustado esta historia... **_

Agradecimientoas a:

**Eva Grandchester ginaa chapter Olgaliz Angelnr Andrew LizCarter Malena are irene Grandchester lupita1797 sayuri1707 KarinaGZ Ana d G Nandumbu Guest CaroClarf akire prisiterry Wilmari Santana Laura GrandChester Remiel22 Iris luna rey mimi maria1972 Shareli Grandchester. por sus comentarios y ati que leiste esta historia maravillosa. GRACIAS hasta la proxima historia.**


End file.
